


Pining

by persephine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult Themes, Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Mentions of Prostitution, Mutual Pining, Office Kink, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Powertripping, Rebound, Spoilers if you squint, Vaginal Fingering, akechi is kinky as hell, and really really flirty, mentions of akechi/hifumi, mentions of akira/makoto, mentions of pills, one sided pining, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephine/pseuds/persephine
Summary: Makoto gets dumped by Akira and coincidentally runs into Akechi at The Crossroads. She also Coincidentally ends up in his apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

_ How dare he. _

 

Makoto cursed every fiber of his being, and then downed the rest of the burning liquid down her throat. 

 

_ On the day of my promotion, too. _

 

She knitted her brows to keep a firm expression as she locked her gaze on the neon lights of the Crossroad’s signature sign. She did nothing but stand out among the crowd of regulars but she hoped the Resting Bitch Face that Akira always made fun of her for having would have kept any potential conversations away. 

 

“You're fast,” Lala commented without judgment and poured her another shot before Makoto could decline, “On the house.”

 

Makoto pursed her lips and stared at the yellow brown liquid in her small glass. The taste of the previous drink started to come back up her throats and she stuffed it down quickly with the newly poured shot. Her palate was extremely undeveloped but it tasted slightly better than what she had prior; it didn't say a whole lot though. 

 

_ To Kurusu fucking Akira _ , she thought as the cool burn rushed down her throat and quickly dissolved into an unfortunate bitterness, just like their relationship. 

 

“I'll have what she's having,” a silky voice piped up from her right. 

 

She hadn't noticed any new customers enter the bar, and it wasn't so busy that the sounds of the voices cluttered up the space. The alcohol was hitting her much faster than she had expected, she proposed. 

 

A newly poured glass made its way onto the bar, placed atop a circular table protector and a napkin. Makoto’s red eyes followed the hand that reached for the glass and found herself staring at a familiar suit. She placed her hand over the top of her glass as Lala attempted to pour her another drink.

 

“I'm good for now, thanks,” she offered a half smile. 

 

Lala nodded before wandering to the other side of the bar, but not before throwing Makoto a warning look. 

 

“So you heard about my promotion and you came to celebrate, or you heard about my breakup and also came to celebrate, which is it?”

 

“You wound me,” Akechi Goro chuckled softly, “I would never mock you for the latter. 4 years was it?”

 

“3 years and 8 months,” she muttered, “But it doesn't matter now.”

 

“Let me buy you a drink,” he offered quietly.

 

Makoto took this opportunity to turn fully and face him properly, only to be caught off guard by how handsome he looked in just his white button up. He had discarded the jacket between the time of arrival and sitting next to her and she couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were even without the suit. 

 

“To celebrate, I mean,” he added, “I didn't know about the breakup.”

 

“Hm. I guess Sis doesn't gossip as much as I thought she did. Fine.”

 

“No, contrary to her career, she's actually very good at keeping secrets,” he laughed playfully, “What would you like?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

\------

 

In between the awkward mess of incoherent sobbing and pensive glances, Makoto found herself deeply enthralled in the conversation with Akechi. Over the course of the long night, she had somehow started falling over into his lap, and he was holding her up with one arm snaked around her waist. Their faces were mere inches from each other and she blamed it on how busy the bar got as the night went on. She just really wanted to hear what he was saying, she told herself. And it was normal enough that he wasn't pushing her away, so she was fine, right?

 

“Nijima-”

 

“Makoto.” 

 

“Mmm, the bar is closing, Makoto,” he tells her, a gloved hand swiping a strand of hair away from her cheeks, “I think I should take you home.”

 

Makoto felt a desperate heat rush to her head as she processed his words and gripped his arm.

 

“Sae is home,” she says matter-of-factly, her eyes darting between the door and his soft lips. 

 

“Yes, she can take care of you when we get there,” Akechi assured her.

 

“No, I mean-”

 

Makoto suddenly couldn't find the words to muster up the same bluntness she had always had towards Akechi. And for some reason, the longing gaze in his eyes made her weak in the knees, forcing her to divert her eye contact. 

 

“Come home with me then,” he whispered into her ear, eliciting a surprised gasp, “I know that's what you want me to say.” 

 

“I'm not as transparent as you think, Akechi,” she said defensively.

 

Her boldness returned to her again. Akechi grinned and pointed out, “You’re not denying my offer.”

 

“Was it an offer? It sounded more like a demand,” she shot back.

 

“If you want to know what a demand really sounds like then I insist you come home with me,” he said huskily. 

 

Makoto could feel the warmth on her face increase twofold, and she knew it wasn't just thanks to the alcohol. She had no idea what he had planned, but her half put-together heart could take whatever it was after what Akira had put her through. 

 

She didn't say anything and Akechi took her silence as a ‘yes’ before pulling her to her feet by her waist.

 

\------

 

On any other occasion, Makoto would have admired the open floor plan of Akechi’s modern apartment. But she noticed the plush leather loveseat and immediately made her way to sit down. 

 

“S-sorry. I didn't think we'd do so much walking even after taking the taxi, do you mind?” she asked, embarrassed. 

 

“Make yourself at home,” he smiled at her, hanging up his coat neatly in the entrance closet.

 

“... You have a nice space,” she commented. 

 

“Thank you. It's nothing flashy but it is one of the cheaper penthouses so I suppose it is flashy in its own way,” he chuckled modestly before walking over and placing a glass of water and two pills on the table in front of her. 

 

She looked at the pills and squinted in attempt to read the small engravings on them. 

 

“One’s just a painkiller and the other should bring down the red in your face so you don't get in trouble with Sae.”

 

Makoto felt her heart sink for two reasons. The main one being that Akechi probably viewed her as dependent on her sister just like she was in high school, and the other-

 

“Don't feel like taking it?”

 

“What? No,” she quickly took both pills and slipped them into her mouth before chugging half the glass of water, “Thank you for this.”

 

“It's no trouble,” he shrugged, sliding the gloves off his hands. 

 

Makoto’s eyes fixated on the way he removed them so delicately before placing one over the other and setting them inside of a drawer. She felt the alcohol settling in her stomach finally and the brightly lit lights no longer made her eyes feel dry and heavy. Sadly, the effects of the drinks were also beginning to wear off and the thoughts of Akira came clawing back into the forefront of her mind as she stared at the drawer with Akechi’s gloves in them. 

 

Akira often prodded her mind and asked her for her thoughts so the silence with Akechi felt very different and seemed to make time stop. Makoto blinked back the tears that began to prick the corners of her eyes and turned her head. 

 

“I should get going,” she said quietly, “Thank you again for everything.”

 

Without delay, Makoto stood up and walked to the door, stuffing her almost-dead phone into her jacket pocket and reached for the knob. In the rush of her attempt to beeline out of his apartment, she hadn't noticed that Akechi snuck up behind her. She let out a small gasp in fear and almost tripped over her own feet. 

 

“I'm going now,” she said quietly.

 

She reached for the knob and turned, only for Akechi to slam the door back into its place. 

 

“A-Akechi?” she asked frightened. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

She let out a small noise of defeat as she turned around to face him, only to realize shortly after it was a mistake as he pinned her to the door and encased her with both his hands. 

 

“I… I've already asked too much of you,” Makoto breathed.

 

“Then let me ask something of you in return,” Akechi suggested, “That's fair, isn't it?”

 

“I can't seem to understand what I could give to you when you already have everything you could ever want,” she said wearily.

 

“Give yourself to me.”

 

“H-huh?!” she stammered, blush rushing back to her cheeks, “There's no way you're doing this because of me. If this is about Akira-”

 

“It's never been about Kurusu Akira,” he said quietly as he inched closer and pressed his forehead against hers, “It was always you.” 

 

“Wh-why must you play with my feelings this way,” she trailed off sadly, “I'm sorry but I don't believe you.” 

 

Makoto mustered up her memories and thought of the time Akechi had tipped her off at the train station. Jabbing her where it hurt about the way she burdened Sae. She wasn't a denier of the truth, but it still hurt to hear it from an outsider. It could have only meant that Sae must have slipped up her true feelings during the times when she was stressed. 

 

The memories came reeling when Makoto remembered how Akechi had showed up to the school festival as a special guest and had only embarrassed her publicly over her curiosity of the cases he had been in charge of alongside being a student. 

 

He had done nothing but look down on her, and to pull these supposed “feelings” out of the blue just made absolutely no sense to her. She concluded that this was all to get back at Akira who had inadvertently put Akechi’s father in prison over an old lawsuit. 

 

“You don't have to believe me,” Akechi cut into her thoughts. 

 

“Wh-what are you saying?” Makoto was confused and frazzled. 

 

“Let me show you what I've felt for the last 4 years,” he challenged her.

 

And with that, Akechi’s lips pressed softly on hers, as a familiar arm pulled her small form flush against his body. Makoto let out a small gasp when his warm hands untucked her blouse from her skirt and slid to caress the skin on the flat plane of her stomach, and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. 

 

“Mmf wait-” she said hoarsely, “Akechi, p-please.”

 

It took all the strength in him to push him off of her. He eyed her carefully as she raised her fingers to her lips. 

 

“S-sorry. I won't do that again, I don't know what came over me. You should just g-”

 

Makoto leapt into his arms, and pulled his face to hers as she slammed her lips into his once again. In a desperate struggle to overpower her body throwing him off balance, Akechi kissed back, melting into her soft wet lips once again. She pawed at the buttons of his shirt, tugging futilely at his immaculate tie. He thought that at this point she had been completely sober, fully aware of all of her actions and silly ploy to get him to take her home with him. But he knew now there wasn’t an ounce of regret in her body. She played hard to get just like she always did. In the mess of their entangled arms and desperate kisses, Akechi led her into his bedroom, fumbling for the light dimmer before dropping her softly onto the middle of his silk sheets. 

 

He wanted to tell her how he had dreamt of what it would be like to have her like this in his arms, kissing her everywhere and hearing her whimper out his name. He wanted to tell her that even when she was crying over another man, he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Most of all, Akechi wanted nothing more but to sink himself into her and make her his. He was so terribly fond of her in their younger years and seeing her blossom into her femininity, growing out her hair, and applying the slight dash of makeup and perfume made him aware of how much he unconsciously wanted her from the very beginning. 

 

“If only you knew how long I've wanted you,” Akechi groaned, teeth grazing the side of Makoto’s exposed neck.

 

She let out a surprised cry when he sank his teeth into her weak spot and sucked hard, leaving a dark love bite. Her breathing quickened and grew into uneven pants when he scooted up her tight pencil skirt to her waist. Akechi never thought of her as a prude until now when he recognized the same black pantyhose she wore in high school she continued to keep as a key component in her work outfits. But even now, he took the time to admire the form of her long legs, always hidden away from public view. He would be lying if he said he never daydreamed about how soft and milky her thighs must look wrapped around his waist or better yet, over his shoulders. 

 

Makoto threw her head back when she felt his lips trail up her neck towards her ear, exciting goosebumps all over her arms. She had since unbuttoned the top button thanks to how warm it was outside, and Akechi’s hungry eyes followed the trail of exposed skin, wanting to unravel more.

 

Akechi glanced at her for permission, only to be greeted with a pair of heavily lidded eyes. She knitted her brows impatiently and reached down to tug off her pantyhose for him. He let out a low chuckle before pulling it down in one fell swoop. As if he had been waiting forever for this moment, Akechi’s hands were magnetically drawn to feel the warmth of her thighs for the first time. Makoto mewled when she felt his hands explore the skin on her legs, desperately trying to pry them off. 

 

“Don't be shy with me. Not now,” he murmured lovingly as he dipped his head forward and nuzzled against her inner thighs. 

 

“Oh, i-it's just… you're making dizzy,” she cried in embarrassment, “I can hardly think, I can't keep up I-” 

 

“Don't think so much, just give in to me,” he encouraged as he ran his fingers lightly up her thighs before she nudged him back down.

 

“I-I… I don't even know what this feeling is. I'm sorry, I-ah!” 

 

Akechi had begun to tug down the thin straps on her underwear when Makoto squeezed her legs together. 

 

“Huh. You're a thong girl?” he teased. 

 

“Sh-shut up! I was wearing a skirt so I-”

 

“Hmm, I always took you for a priss and here you are, ruining every fantasy I've had of deflowering you,” he grinned wickedly. 

 

“Who says you're not seducing me now?” she challenged quietly, “It’s not like you'll have that pleasure. That happened a very long time ago.” 

 

Akechi smiled sadly at her, with no comment at her statement. She always was to-the-point, and so very blunt. 

 

“I'm sure you've had your fair share of girls,” she said quickly, “Nothing you've done thus far has striked me as inexperienced.”

 

“What makes you say that? I could've been practicing all this time for this very moment,” he teased her some more.

 

“Ugh, stop sweet talking me and fuck me already. Isn't that what you want?” 

 

To the point and so,  _ so  _ very blunt. The alcohol left her uninhibited and the honesty tore through the single vacant cell in Akechi’s heart that he had left open for and only for Makoto. But he was patient, and he wanted so much to savor their first time together. Even now, he wanted nothing more but to kiss her sweetly and whisper sweet nothings as he stroked her to sleep. Having her this close to him drove him mad and riddled him with lust, but a part of him longed to be wanted wholeheartedly. 

 

Akechi started from the bottom of her blouse and began unbuttoning it in response to her impatience. Makoto reached out and shakily stopped his ministrations. She was slow and purposeful in her motions even when she was demanding, and unlike him, she unbuttoned from the top. With each inch of skin revealed to him, Akechi could feel the tightness in his pants grow more overwhelming and unbearable. But she was steady and when she reached the bottom of her blouse, she grabbed Akechi’s hand and pressed it to her navel. Her skin was so soft there too and the way she flushed from his touch only made him let out an agonizing groan. 

 

Her attitude shifted drastically when she became fully unclothed, exposed and vulnerable to her new lover. It was tearing Akechi apart and he could do nothing but stare at how lovely she looked as she writhed subtly beneath his caress. His eyes hungrily scanned her up and down, taking in the milkiness of her skin. They traveled further up and eyed the delicate black bra she wore, cupping what appeared to be nicely shaped breasts Akechi would have never believed belonged to Nijima Makoto. He wanted very much so to expose her there as well-

 

“Will you show me?” She asked shyly, cutting into his thoughts, “How much you've wanted me?”

 

_ Yes, and so much more _ . 

 

She wasn't in the right state of mind but the attention that Akechi was giving her made her feel so high and alive all of a sudden. She wouldn't be able to go back after this. Not to Akira, he was gone. It hurt when she thought about him and with the way that Akechi touched her, she couldn't help but envision it was someone else leaving the bites on her chest. It was someone else pulling down her shirt and unclasping her bra. In the dimly lit room, she saw Akira dragging her panties in one fell swoop and diving down between her legs. It was Akira pressing his mouth on her thighs, nipping and sucking to her core, leaving her breathless with anticipation. But it wasn't him. 

 

“You're mine.”

 

“W-wha-oh-ohhhh, A-Ak- ah!”

 

_ Akira.  _

 

That wasn't Akira. He would never. The sensation she was feeling between her legs were definitely because of Akechi Goro. The act surprised her and when she felt him slip his tongue in between her folds, she knew she was done for. No matter how much she had fantasized a man going down on her and feasting upon her like a ravenous beast, Makoto could never muster up the courage to ask Akira for it. And here Akechi was, willingly sucking at her labia and massaging her clit with two of his long fingers in their first encounter. He so expertly ran his nimble tongue up and down, Makoto threw her head back wildly, gripping strands of his hair for support. 

 

She flexed her body forward towards his mouth, all the while rolling her eyes back into her skull and screaming. She felt her core knot and tangle as he inched her closer to her orgasm. Even the moments that Makoto spent alone in her room at night could not compare to Akechi’s tongue dancing and darting on her like he worshipped her and she satiated a hunger within him that he could receive from no one else. With the way his fingers pressed into the dip in her hips, Makoto felt so close.

 

“Hhhh Akechi…! You're… How… are you this- oh!” 

 

Makoto gripped his brown hair and unclenched her legs as she rode out the first wave of her orgasm, following a ripple of shivers throughout her body when Akechi continued at the same magnitude and fervor even after she came. The numbness of her clitoris drove her crazy and he was torturing her, driving her up a wall. 

 

“God, Akechi! S-stop-!! I can't… I can't…!” 

 

He licked at her core once more, lapping up the fluids that dripped out. When his hooded gaze met hers, she greeted him with lusty eyes. 

 

“Was I okay? You wouldn't stop screa-”

 

“S-shut up! I know what I was doing-”

 

“Then look at me,” he said firmly. 

 

“H-huh?” She met his eyes and blushed, “Why are you doing this…?”

 

He didn't answer, and he sat up on the bed, spreading her legs apart and settling between them, his gaze never leaving hers. Every time she wavered, he inched closer until she could look nowhere else. Akechi loosened his tie and pulled it off his neck. Makoto gulped, very afraid all of a sudden. He unbuttoned his dress shirt before quickly dropping it onto the floor. Had Makoto not been engrossed in following his orders, she would have noticed how toned his upper body was, something she wouldn't have ever expected from Akechi Goro. 

 

Akechi reached out to her face, and Makoto instinctively leaned into his touch lovingly. He caressed her cheek with his thumb before moving to her lips, dragging her lower lip open. He leaned in and claimed her lips with his. Letting out a sigh, Makoto slowly reached over to touch his exposed chest, pawing curiously at the hard muscles, earned from anything but being skinny. 

 

“Go to sleep,” he said quietly when he finally pulled away. 

 

“Th-that's not fair-!” she started to protest.

 

“Why not?” He asked. 

 

“I… I can't…”

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“What if… I wanted to return the favor?” she asked slowly.

 

“We'll have time for that,” he chuckled.

 

“H-huh? You can't mean-”

 

“I've craved you for so long. Do you think I'd give you back to Kurusu Akira after all of this?” Akechi grinned. 

 

“O-oh…. Akira and I really are broken up though.”

 

“Hmm. That's a shame for him because I became the luckiest man in the world tonight,” Akechi said, pulling Makoto onto his lap. 

 

“You're so-”

 

“Charming. I know,” he kissed her again.

 

She wanted to tell him that when she woke up the next morning, there was a chance she wouldn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to tell him that but somewhere within her she knew that he knew. And even though he knew, he still pulled her close, wrapping the blanket around her tiny body and turning off the lights. 

 

“Akechi…”

 

“Sweet dreams,” he murmured against her now-clothed back. 

 

“Akechi, this doesn't feel right,” she whispered, reaching behind her. 

 

He had already fallen fast asleep, arms pulling her close like he was so afraid to lose her. 

 

Makoto was wide awake with lingering thoughts and feeling oddly unsatisfied. She burrowed her face into one of his arms, sliding closer to the warmth of his body. The moment she sank into Akechi’s strong arms she was out like a light.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say my name

_Beep beep beep beep beep be-_

“Mmmmmmnnnn…”

“S-sorry, I usually remember to turn it off for Sundays but-”

“Mmm, why do you even have an alarm set, Akira?” Makoto grumbled quietly before turning back over onto her side.

Akechi felt the strings on his heart pull tight. He checked his phone for notifications before setting it back on the night stand face down.

_7:00._

After the tiny misunderstanding in situations, Akechi didn't want to ask if she had work today. He wanted to sink into the bed and never wake up, and so he tried. Unfortunately, he was wide awake now.

He let out a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair. He'd usually go for a jog when he had the time to do so, but right now he'd love nothing more than a shower and coffee from Leblanc. The latter might not be so convenient given the circumstances.

“Makoto,” he nudged her quietly, “Makoto, don't you have work today?”

“Hmm? I'm off on Sundays. Did you forget?” she asked half-awake.

Akechi decided he would let her sleep. The sun seeped through the blinds of his room and he watched the shadows hug the curve of her waist, and eyed the dip of her naked back. He mindlessly reached towards her, tracing lines and shapes into her skin while Makoto sighed quietly fast asleep.

Even now, in this moment, Akechi felt undeserving of her presence. He never had the luxury of someone caring for his feelings or him at all, but in this moment, he tried to pretend that Makoto was cognizant of who she was sleeping next to.

He felt a pang of sadness when he considered what her reaction might be if she awoke to realize he wasn't who she thought he was. Would she beg him to forget what happened the night before? Would she burst into tears in regret that she had just rebounded onto the next person that showed interest in her? Akechi rolled out of bed, hoping to avoid that confrontation.

He reached for a towel out of the linen closet when-

“Mind if I join you?”

Makoto sat up on the bed, tucking the sheet under her arms to cover herself shyly.

“Good morning, you were fast asleep just a moment ago,” Akechi commented quietly.

“Yeah… I was,” she replied, unaware of the sleeping behaviors he had witnessed.

He tossed her the towel he had been holding and moved to the shower. Makoto wrapped herself in the towel, running her hand through the tangled ends. Akechi seemed cold, and she couldn't quite figure out if it was something she might have said the night before.

“The water’s hot,” he said, stripping himself free of the crisp white shirt he had worn to bed.

Makoto’s eyes widened when he reached for the ties on his sweatpants and quickly shuffled into the shower. Whatever ounce of liquid courage was left in her body had finally worn out when she realized she was continuing to lead on a colleague she'd _accidentally_ rebounded onto the night before. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the shower door close and became very intrigued in massaging water into her hair.

“Is everything all right?” Akechi asked, “You seem-”

“Yes!” Makoto squeaked, “I-I just need some shampoo, that's all!”

“Right, it's behind you.”

“B-behind?”

Without realizing, she had turned her body halfway and her eyes quickly traced the accentuated V that adorned Akechi’s hips, following the trickle of water that ran down his abs. Now that she wasn't inebriated, seeing it up close and personal was something Makoto wasn't particularly prepared for.

“Here,” Akechi said, eyeing her curiously as he handed her the bottle.

“Th-thanks,” she muttered, turning away from him.

“I figured you might be uncomfortable after last night but is it really that terrible seeing something you've already seen before?” Akechi asked, smiling secretly.

“I know, I just- these circumstances are just really new to me, and I'm-”

“You're usually not at a loss for words, but you are. You want to tell me that you're not ready for anything serious and that you'd like me to forget what happened last night,” he finished for her.

“Akechi, that's not-”

“Consider it done. We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other at work with your promotion now in effect, it could make for a really awkward situation I'm sure,” he said nonchalantly.

He had accepted this the moment she had been begging him to take her home. Akechi wasn't one to pine after someone for a very long time, but there was something about Nijima Makoto that he couldn't shake off for years. He just couldn't seem to pinpoint what it was, leading him to the point of misery during _really_ lonely nights. It had only gotten worse when she began dating his rival a year after he came to terms with his feelings and was ready to confess.

But still, the taste of her on his tongue was enough to push him to the edge. He wanted more, _no_ , he had to have more. He needed it. He thought what she had allowed him last night would quench his thirst but it had only driven up a wall. A sad, and understandable predicament. Still, it had been almost 4 years now, and it was about time to move on.

“I… You’re right that I don't want anything serious right now but,” Makoto turned around, red from the heat, “I want to see you… again. That is if you want to. We probably both said some things we weren't fully aware of last night and I don't think it's fair to put much stock into it.”

“No labels then, obviously?” he asked carefully.

“Naturally,” she murmured over the running water, slowly placing her hands on his shoulders, “You know, I was never really fond of you.”

“I was,” he said almost automatically.

“I know that now,” she smiled shyly, inching closer to his body, “I just never really know how to let things go, I suppose. You've said some very mean things in the past.”

“What? That you're the good-girl type of pushover?” he asked, pulling her in by her waist, “I was right, wasn't I?”

“Jerk, the only person who was right at the time was me. You were thoroughly enjoying instigating me!” she scoffed.

Akechi grinned. He knew that phrase would have stuck with her for a while, but she had grown into a beautiful woman with a backbone. Surely she could forget the jabs from somebody she wasn't very fond of in high school.

“More like I was enjoying seeing a reaction from you that seemed authentic for once,” Akechi pressed on, tracing his fingers along her wet skin adventurously, “It was the first time you weren't just giving me a placid response just to get me to leave you alone.”

“Huh. So you pretended you didn't know me, too?” she shot back, digging her nails slightly into his chest, “You really are the worst, Akechi Goro.”

“I may have heard that before once or twice,” he grinned from ear to ear, “But not last night.”

Makoto froze, so close to slapping him out of embarrassment. But he had her body on lockdown, waist firmly ensnared with his arm and the other had nested between her legs while she was so engulfed in beating him with her words.

“What… are you doing?”

“Testing my theory,” Akechi said, nuzzling his nose along her jaw.

“And what's that?” Makoto asked, throwing her head back instinctively.

“That you're no longer the good-girl type,” he smirked against her skin, nipping her gently on her neck.

Makoto gasped when she felt his fingers slip between her legs and a rush of electricity shoot right through her core. Akechi had caught her off guard with the innocent kisses along her neck, but she found herself holding onto him for dear life as he began to stroke her.

“Akech-”

In one fluid motion, he had her body pinned to the sliding glass door, and clamped his mouth over one of her nipples. Makoto let out a muffled scream as she latched onto his neck, adding more scratch marks to his shoulders and upper back as Akechi prodded her with his fingers. He began to massage her clit with his thumb, throwing her off guard completely and eliciting an almost primal sound from her lips.

“G-god, Akechi- ugh… you… really are… the worst-!” Makoto moaned desperately, “You're g-going to...make me cum…”

“Oh? Will you do me a favor then when you do?” Akechi asked breathily, slowing down and pulling away slightly.

Makoto reached down to grip his hand, hissing at the lack of contact, “Yes, yes, anything.”

“Say my name.”

His speed increased twofold when she let out a whine, clutching onto his shoulders as he fingerfucked her. Her body froze as she neared her orgasm-

"G…. I can't…,” she whimpered softly, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

Her hubris was getting the best of her. She bit her lip and held back the best she could. Akechi continued with his fluid motions, eyes never leaving hers. The bathroom was fogged thoroughly and she was getting dizzier by the second. He leaned in close, pressing his aching erection against her hip, and his mouth centimeters over hers, coaxing her with just his mere presence. The sensation was wild, like nothing Makoto had ever experienced before and before she knew it, she rolled her eyes back and-

“G-Goro…! Goro, I'm cumming-!”

“God, Makoto,” Akechi growled in her ear, feeling the aftermath of neglecting his erection both last night and now finally catching up to him.

Makoto threw her head back panting, body quaking as her orgasm coursed through her. She threw Akechi a lustful gaze, red eyes boring into his as she gripped the sides of his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

“Goro,” she said fervidly.

“Makoto,” he responded breathlessly.

“That didn't help me get any cleaner.”

Akechi laughed and pressed his lips against hers, once again neglecting the pang between his legs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sinning along


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not going to make me beg, are you?

Akechi was all smiles when he received Makoto’s text.

 

_A: My office. Now._

 

_M: This implies I know where your office is._

 

_A: That implies The Nijima Makoto didn't do a whole rundown of the new building she's working in, with a map of saved in her phone to boot so that she doesn't get lost on her first day at work._

 

_M: Right away, sir._

 

He could _feel_ the sarcasm seeping through the message.

A coy knock rumbled at his door before opening a few seconds shortly after. Makoto squeezed through the door quickly in hopes that no one had seen her walk in. Her medium length hair was tied in a mid high ponytail with her signature short bangs framing her petite face. She was dressed in a short-sleeved blouse that hugged her modest curves well. Akechi felt his breath hitch when he noticed she was wearing a knee-length skirt that held her tucked blouse in firmly at the waist. For the first time ever, she left her legs exposed without leggings and traded them in for a pair of black heels instead.

 

Something about it seemed really remarkable for such a normal outfit. Maybe it was because of how smitten he was with the woman in it. She looked breathtaking and it made Akechi’s head spin when he began to realize he didn't really have a plan other than to see her _until_ she walked into his office, shut the door, and locked it.

 

“You wanted to see me?” she asked impatiently, “How did you even know when my lunch break was?”

 

“You look nice today,” he ignored her questions, “I've never seen you dressed so immaculately. You must really care about this job.”

 

That was a lie of course, as he remembered the times he'd toss glances at her waiting at the station, completely immersed in her texts. Akechi wondered if she ever realized they took the same train home for the last two years.

 

“Hmm. Thank you, but your compliments don’t answer my questions,” she said half heartedly, ignoring his accusations in return.

 

“I think,” he got up from his chair, adjusting his tie, “you'd look better without them on, but that's just my humble opinion.”

 

“That's so like you to think I'm wearing this for you,” she scoffed, almost laughing, “Good thing your words don't affect me, hm?”

 

“You wore it to impress your superiors on your first day, did you not? I am your superior after all so I'd argue otherwise,” Akechi smiled at her, striding closer and closer

 

“I don't report to you so I think not, Akechi Goro,” she moved away from him when she felt the heat of his body, “I’d really like to think you called me in for something urgent but I'm starting to realize you're just wasting my time.”

 

“Are you always like this with your _admirers_ or do you just like seeing me in pain? I can give you a hint that it does nothing but reel me in,” he said smoothly, smiling from ear to ear, “I did call you in for something urgent, actually.”

 

Makoto smirked, rolling her eyes, “I highly doubt that.”

 

“I had an urgent need to see you.”

 

“All right, I'll be going now. If you actually need me, feel free to contact my superior instead-” she started to say, turning on her heel to leave.

 

“You're not going to make me beg, are you?” Akechi asked, a wave of desperation and desire coursing through his voice had finally found its way into their conversation.

 

The smallest glimmer danced across Makoto’s eyes when he asked this, and some sort of rush came over her as the words sank in. She’d always enjoy the occasional power trip but it had been a very long time since she had the upper hand over anyone. And here he was, Akechi Goro begging to have a taste of what she was capable of. Or rather, what he wasn't aware she was capable of.

 

“Actually, that might be a good start now that I think about it. You're not above that are you, Akechi? _Begging,_ I mean.”

 

He smirked when she called him by his surname once again. Running a hand through his hair, his eyes locked hers before he started to get down on one knee. Makoto slipped up a small smile before placing one of her heels over top of his supporting leg. Almost instinctively, Akechi brushed the exposed skin on her ankle and calf with his fingers before pressing his lips against her knee, never breaking eye contact.

 

“Please,” he finally groaned, failing to hide the desperation in his voice as he glanced up at her.

 

He had no expectations for this encounter besides seeing her and conversing, but the sexual tension between them revitalised the moment she walked into the room like setting off a fuse. Akechi traced circles into her skin, tracing his lips down the length of her leg. Makoto felt chills run up her exposed arms, a newfound desire within her growing as she stared down at how subservient Akechi Goro was underneath the heel of her foot.

 

“Please what?” she fired back, nudging closer to the growing tent in his tight pants.

 

Akechi hadn't thought this far ahead. He had been meaning to see her to ask how her first day was going, but everything he wanted to say went out the window when she walked in, like always. He was a dead man walking, ignoring the erection in his pants for the last two days in favor of pleasing the woman of his dreams wasn't how he’d like to have played it. But he knew had he taken her like he had intended to the night of their first encounter, he really would be dead, submitting to his basest craving, unwilling to let her go. That was an ugly side of him he wasn't particularly ready to show her quite yet.

 

So really, what did he want? He could only _get off_ so much to the thought of him coaxing out her orgasms. He needed the favor to be returned at some point.

 

“I’d like to fuck you,” he breathed quietly, “On my desk. Against the window. I don't care where just… please. I need to be inside you. I've been-”

 

“Hm. I'm not sure I quite like a man so needy,” Makoto said casually, tingling from his words.

 

Nothing got her off more than the thought of Akechi Goro relinquishing power to her. He must be terribly fond of her. She didn't realize that the retaliation and dismissal only helped her accidental seduction. Akechi could feel his erection twitching as he frantically ran through words to entertain his mistress.

 

“But I suppose I could entertain your wishes since I do owe you a favor or two,” she smiled devilishly, “Get in your chair.”

 

Akechi quickly scrambled back into his chair, afraid to avert his gaze from her for too long. Makoto _accidentally_ brushed her bottom almost too close to the bulge in his pants. He let out a suffocated sound when she nudged herself on top of his desk facing him in his chair. She pulled him closer, trapping his body close between her legs as she started to undo his tie. She could see him visibly swallow, his pretty mouth slightly parted as if he couldn't breathe. Makoto salivated at the view of his heightened arousal and her newfound power.

 

“I'd ask you how you want me, but I remembered it's not up to you. You're in my good graces today,” she said mischievously, “mostly.”

 

She began to undo the button and zipper on his pants, palming his hard member casually with her eyes fixated on his.

 

“I didn't really take you…. for the teasing type,” he whimpered quietly, “I really did underestimate you.”

 

“They always do,” she smirked, prodding one knee between his legs and leaning carefully against the chair.

 

“C-can I touch you? Please?”

 

Makoto pulled his hands onto her waist, straightening her body so that his face was close to her navel. Akechi ran his hands along the back of her skirt, still covering the long legs she hid behind the fabric. He carefully slipped his hand up one of her legs, intoxicated by how soft her skin was. He folded up her skirt, rolling the hem higher and higher up her legs to reveal, yet again, a deep red thong hiding almost nothing from his view.

 

Akechi was drunk off the mere image of her so close to him for the first time. The haziness of the shower and in his dimly lit room didn't count; here in his office, he had her all to himself and he was going to savor it. She wasn't stopping him, and so he tugged at the thin strings that sat on her hips. Makoto slapped his hands away, knitting her brows and earning a defeated sound from Akechi. Instead, she pulled at the waistband of his boxers, motioning for him to remove them.

 

He hesitantly pulled out his cock, hissing at the feel of cool air. Makoto licked her lips when she noticed the precum beading at the top of his head. She knelt down, eyes hooded as she flicked her tongue along his shaft. Akechi threw his head back and growled, thoroughly engrossed in the feel of her velvet mouth. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she didn't seem to like that he was looking away. She quickly slipped her mouth over top of his cock, and sank down to the base with ease. He looked back at her when she came back up in one stroke and popped him out of her mouth.

 

Makoto bounced back on her heels, smoothed down her skirt and moved away from him. Akechi was at a loss for words, completely mortified and unsatisfied. She tugged at his tie once, nonchalantly eyeing the striped pattern uninterested before locking her eyes with his horrified and confused ones.

 

“My lunch break is over,” she said quietly, smiled, and walked out the door.

 

Akechi felt his member throb in pain, and whined slightly when Makoto disappeared out the door. He swore she swayed her hips ever so slightly just to taunt him and at this point he might as well stop expecting her to come through in returning the favor.

 

\------

 

Makoto let out a happy sigh when the clock stroke 17:00. She reached her phone and checked for notifications, humming quietly when her eyes glanced over the previous conversation with Akechi. She felt her breathing stop when she saw messages from another A person.

 

_A: How was your first day? I hope it went well. I want to see you if that's all right._

 

Akira.

 

_M: Fine, thanks for asking. And no, I’m not sure that's a good idea._

 

She looked away for a moment, impatient, completely forgetting the new texts she had yet to read.

 

_A: It’s urgent._

 

Urgent. She wasn't about to take the station at rush hour to LeBlanc just to see what was so _urgent._

 

_M: Meet me at the police station then._

 

_A: I’m already outside. Take your time._

 

She cursed inwardly. Was she that transparent and predictable to him that he knew she'd say yes? Makoto clutched her bag and threw her phone in, mentally preparing for the heartache to come back now that she had no proper distractions with her.

 

Her walk was quick, and she hated to admit it but she needed to see what was so urgent. When she reached outside, Akira was there, dressed with intention.

 

“Hi.”

 

“What's urgent?”

 

“I wanted to see you,” he said, twisting the end of his curly bangs, “I knew you got your promotion recently-”

 

“Friday, actually.”

 

“Yes. Would you like to go somewhere where we can talk?”

 

“I'm afraid I'm not sure what's left to talk about,” she said honestly.

 

“I don't think you’d want _him_ overhearing is all,” he shifted his eyes to a figure behind her.

 

Makoto looked behind her and noticed Akechi with his briefcase in his hand and ready to approach the both of them.

 

“Fine, let's go,” she sighed, grabbing his wrist out of habit and dragging him away.

 

\------

 

Makoto sat awkwardly on the park bench next to Akira, almost too far for comfort. She skimmed her messages with Akira briefly as a means to look busy, tucking her hair over and over again nervously.

 

_A: I'm sorry, there's just no other way to say that. I don't think it's best for us to continue seeing each other._

 

She tightened her grip on her phone, and turned it over the moment she received a notification from another A person.

 

“The reason I asked to see you was because I wanted to make sure that-”

 

“That what? Huh, that there's nothing between us, and things are over but you still want to stay friends, that it's not me it's you, what is it?” she griped, clearly agitated, “Was there something you hid from me last week because you made it very clear.”

 

She didn't know why she was so angry. Couples in high school rarely made it through college, and even then they were often set up to be unhappy if they did. Their case wasn't any different, except Makoto had full intentions of dedicating her life to him and her career.

 

“I wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't because I grew out of love with you,” he finished quietly.

 

“Well it certainly doesn't mean anything at this point,” she huffed impatiently, “What's your goal?”

 

“I want you to settle with your new career. It's not fair that you split your time between me and your dream. And I know it's been hard for you so it's only natural that I want this to work out.”

 

“So you're looking out for me. Huh, how thoughtful of you,” she scoffed.

 

She stood up, heels grinding on the paved dirt as she tried to find the will to walk away. He didn't follow. She wanted very badly for him to follow, and it left her throat dry and hoarse as she subtly blinked back tears.

 

\------

 

_A: You're all right, aren't you? It's not that Kurusu would try something but I am worried about you. Take this as a friendly gesture more than anything else._

 

_M: Don't be so slight. We're not getting back together._

 

Makoto turned off her phone and threw it into her purse again, sighing and covering her eyes with her palms. It was hard. New expectations from her job, being within the same confines as her new _boss,_ who she took the liberty of sleeping with (if she could even call it that). It left an unsettling feeling in her stomach as she sank into the seat of the metro.

 

She hesitated for a brief second before scrambling for her phone again to completely shut it off when she caught glimpse of more messages incoming.

 

_S: Are you ok? I didn’t see you come home the last few days. Still with Akira?_

 

_M: Yeah, I’ve been at his place. Don't worry about me._

 

Makoto bit her lip, running her fingers threw the ends of her mid length hair. She pulled and tugged at the split ends before realizing she needed a trim after having postponed it for months. She liked it, but she wondered how much she liked it now that she remembered Akira mentioning in passing how he would have loved to see her with long hair.

 

She didn't know why she was bitter. Part of her was upset at the fact that she had been so emotional in front of Akira. He was calm and collected like he always was, staring at her with his gentle eyes like nothing’s changed. _Like the breakup hadn't affected him at all._ She ran through the list of ideas that it could be, but nothing would beat the truth. Was he telling the truth, it wouldn't change anything in the end.

 

Makoto’s heart jolted at the time he messaged her, a part of her hoping the more she pulled away, the more he’d come clawing back. But she knew this to be false. Kurusu Akira never begged, he never bowed. That was that, she couldn't pursue it anymore. It hurt, and it probably would for a long time. The metro slid into a smooth halt before announcing the arrival station.

 

She told Sae she was going to be at Akira’s, and realized what a mistake that was to continue the facade that everything was fine. She wanted nothing more than a shower after trekking through the humid park just to “talk.” Alas, she had nowhere to go.

 

The crowd of businessmen shuffled out the now lightweight train and she followed suit even though home wasn't for another three stops. Makoto’s heels clicked as she turned the corner just in time to catch the metro that would take her to Shinjuku. She leapt through the closing doors and grabbed hold of the railing as the train took off.

 

Her heart fluttered both out of fear and excitement as she pulled out her phone.

 

_M: I’m coming over._

 

Sent.

 

_._

_._

_._

 

_A: I'll be waiting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I've probably rewritten this chapter at least a dozen times but I wanted to get it right since this is more or less the turning point for the both of them ;;

Makoto held her fist up to the door, ready to knock, and hesitated. She sucked in her breath, fear suddenly washing over her as she hoped no one had realized that she  _ was _ where she actually was. As if Akechi could hear the deep rattle of her heart beating and the shallow, heavy breaths that she held back. She pulled back her hand, and as if sensing her hesitation had somehow signified her presence, Akechi opened the door. 

 

“Wh- How did you know?”

 

He pulled her inside without another word, shutting the door and pressing her promptly against the flat surface. His eyes flicked over her body, as if undressing her. Makoto tried her best to settle her breathing, except being so damned close to his towering body was making it very hard to do so. Akechi leaned in close, his hands planted on the door to encase her between his arms. She didn't complain. 

 

Akechi scanned her face, sensing a mix of fear, curiosity, and  _ arousal. _ Her pink lips were wet, probably from licking them either in subconscious excitement, or nervousness. But he didn't care because all he wanted to do was kiss them, tug at them with his teeth, and hear them moan, scream, and-

 

“Akechi.”

 

He tried to snap back to reality, suddenly very aware of the aching erection confined in his tight pants had pressed into the soft curve of her hips. He growled lightly, remembering how he had neglected his own needs for hers. Now that she was in front of him, he felt himself becoming undone, dizzy with lust and the want to lose control. But then his eyes meet Makoto’s wide red ones, and she bats her lashes unintentionally a little too quickly, and all Akechi wants is to smother her with kisses and bow down to her presence. 

 

“Akechi,” she tries again, “let me go.”

 

He had unconsciously pulled her close, his arm tightly wound around her waist. She was pressed uncomfortably into his prominent bulge and suddenly feeling claustrophobic. 

 

“You don't want me to,” he said plainly. 

 

Makoto became painfully aware that her hips had betrayed her and had pushed back into his body, rubbing ever so slightly against him. She grabbed the arm wrapped around her waist and loosened it slightly enough for her to turn around. Akechi played along, groaning when he realized what she was doing. 

 

She grinded herself against him once, and he stopped her, holding her still. Makoto heard his voice break as he fought between wanting her to grind up against him again, and to spare him the suffering. Makoto was very good at doing the opposite of the latter and so she curiously pressed the curve of her behind against him again. Akechi let out a primal sound, almost guttural. In one quick motion, he slammed her body against the door, her pretty face turned sideways. 

 

Akechi held her in place, both hands on her hips. He pulled back to look at her, realizing how tight the skirt she wore was, hugging her subtle curves in all the right places, and yet confining her legs too closely for his liking. With one hand now pressed to her lower back, Akechi hiked up her skirt, slowly revealing the milky skin she had teased him with earlier that day. Makoto yelped quietly, feeling exposed. The skirt now pooled at her waist, revealed the thong between her legs was soaked thoroughly. 

 

“You don't want me to stop, do you?” Akechi growled in her ear, “You tease me all day with no follow up, and then you ask to come over thinking I'll be nice, hm?” 

 

Makoto let out that pretty gasp she always did around Akira, except now that it was finally for him, Akechi felt invincible. 

 

He shifted the strands of her hair away from her neck, and pressed his lips to the exposed skin. The moment he felt the softness of her skin, he gave in to his primal desires. Nipping and sucking on her neck made her shake and quiver underneath his heavy body. His hands snaked to the front of her blouse, pulling inconsiderately at the buttons. Before she could protest, Makoto stood completely indecent; skirt piled at her waist and now her blouse thrown somewhere in the immaculate living room. 

 

Akechi kissed at the newly exposed skin, running his tongue languidly at times along her shoulder blades or along the side of her long neck. He took his time trying to discover her weak spots. She was quiet when he kissed behind her ear, but Akechi felt her skin flare, the hair standing straight up. If she saw the look on his face, and the sudden dilation of his eyes, she would've been remarked with surprise and fear. He nipped at that spot, practically attacking it with his mouth and even tilting Makoto’s head for better access. He heard the shortness of her breaths, and felt the full body shiver as she struggled to stand in her tall heels. 

 

Finally, letting out a strangled sound, he could hear her say it quietly, “don't stop.”

 

It was shy and quick, but it was enough to drive him off the edge. He had to have her. 

 

“I need to fuck you,” he breathed, pulling at his belt, “Are you going to deny me?”

 

She didn't answer, dizzy with excitement but also cautious. He pulled away from her and she whimpered at the lack of body heat. Makoto fought a war within herself but she couldn't find any reason not to give in anymore. This man was practically wrapped around her finger, giving her every chance to walk away if she wanted to, and she had to admit that something pulled her towards him. She wanted Akechi Goro. She wanted him to sink his tongue between her legs, bury himself to the hilt inside of her. But most importantly, she wanted to be wanted by Akechi Goro. 

 

Slowly turning around, lids heavy with desire, she nodded her head shyly. Akechi ran his thumb along her lower lip, surprised when she parted her lips to draw him into her mouth. He was mesmerized, desperately infatuated with his vision of her innocence now being shattered with one motion. Makoto sucked and grazed her teeth along his thumb, all the while never averting her deep gaze. He felt a sound verberate from her throat and then she grinned. She wrapped her tongue around his thumb the same way she had earlier with his member briefly in her mouth. Akechi was stunned, heat rising to his cheeks at the sight in front of him. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth, stroking the soft velvet of her lower lip again as she parted her mouth even more. 

 

He couldn't wait anymore, his cock twitched painfully, practically weeping for attention. He kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips and holding her head in place so she wouldn't escape. She kissed back with equal fervor with similar possessiveness. Akechi knew she wouldn't be submissive with him, and that act she just pulled proved it. But he wanted nothing more than for Makoto to be his equals in bed and in everything else. They'd hash out what  _ everything else _ meant later. 

 

Makoto pushed him back, hand on his chest briefly. He stumbled back onto the couch in surprise, only to be greeted with heavily lidded bedroom eyes as she shimmied out of her skirt and her sopping wet thong. She was naked save for the heels on her feet still, but Akechi decided he liked them there. Secretly, he wouldn't mind if she stepped on him. 

 

She leaned forward, now encasing him with her bare body. She playfully tugged at his tie, straddling his hips and soaking his clothes with her juices.

 

“How will you have me?” she teased him, pulling off his tie. 

 

He groaned quietly, arching his body upwards. She tugged hastily at his shirt, running her nails lazily along his skin and tracing the outlines of his subtle stomach muscles. 

 

“Until you pass out.” 

 

With that, he pulled her body flush against his, her bare skin touching his. He brought her face close, kissing her sloppily while his hands roamed her naked body. He left no part of her untouched and Makoto was slowly going crazy with the way her cunt throbbed painfully empty. She left herself uninhibited, whimpering and crying out at the way he bit and nipped at her flesh. His mouth claimed one of her breasts hungrily, and he digged his fingers into her buttocks. Makoto’s tiny hands fumbled with what was left of undoing his belt, and then tugged off his pants. 

 

When her hand reached down to feel the size of his bulge, he bit down on her nipple. Makoto hissed and grabbed his cock. He pulled away, saliva trailing behind and shimmering on her bosom. 

 

“God, I want you so bad,” he moaned, fingers trailing down her torso to the base of her pussy, “I've always, always wanted you.” 

 

Makoto suddenly felt shy, but the feelings subsided and were replaced with painful lust when he dragged his thumb along her clit. She let out a deep moan as he set her on fire. 

 

“Why didn't you ever say anything?” she enunciated every word breathily. 

 

“H-ha, I would've if I knew I had a chance against  _ him _ ,” he groaned. 

 

Makoto shuttered at the mention of him, and drowned out the bitterness she felt earlier by kissing him again. They were entangled in the mess of limbs and abandoned clothing but it was the first time Makoto had done anything outside of a bed so she didn't mind. 

 

“Sorry,” he pulled away, “I need you. Now. I can't wait any longer, you're driving me  _ fucking _ crazy.” 

 

The corner of her mouth curled upwards in amusement. 

 

“Please.” 

 

She positioned herself above him carefully, using his stomach as leverage for her hands. Against his wishes, she grinded her throbbing clit on his member, igniting a myriad of desperate sounds from his mouth. She painted her cum on his shaft as she slid up and down. Akechi couldn't muster the words to ask for more because even the slightest friction along his cock drove him over the edge. She rode him with ease, mouth agape and face twisted in the lewdest way possible. 

 

“Hell, how did I ever think you would be a priss in bed,” he challenged. 

 

“Is that how you want me to fuck you, Goro? I can be whatever you want me to be,” her voice dripped with both honey and venom. 

 

Akechi wanted to take her, he wanted to press her into the couch and fuck her from behind. He wanted to pull her up and sink her down on his cock, feeling her muscles tense and then relax as she adjusted to his size. But he didn't. 

 

“Yes, mistress.” 

 

Makoto let out a surprised sound, face now flushed in embarrassment. Akechi grinned from ear to ear, brows knitted weakly before he pulled her forward into his mouth. She screamed when his tongue glided inside of her wet folds, attacking every crevice he could reach with his tongue and lips. Makoto let out shaky cries and moans as he devoured her thoroughly. She cried out his name like a mantra, begging him not to stop. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuckkk _ \- Goro! Goro, I can't-” 

 

He took this as his signal to stop. She cried when he pulled her off, sinking weakly over his shoulder. 

 

“Are you sure about this? I'm afraid I won't be able to stop once I'm inside you,” he growls. 

 

“Yes, yes, please…” Makoto cried quietly, sinking her nails into his shoulders. 

 

He pulls her face close to his, searching for her real answer in her lust-filled eyes. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, Akechi Goro,” she moaned, and he snapped.

 

He was lost, over the edge now. He propped her up, carefully aligning his desperate cock, slowly lowering her down. The noises she made coupled with her reaction was heavenly, and Akechi found himself falling fast. Her eyes met his when Makoto nudged her forehead against his. She felt whole, her hungry cunt now filled to the brim. He twitched inside of her, dizzy with anticipation to move, but he had to be assured that she was okay first. 

 

“Are you hurt, mistress?” he asked, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. 

 

She shied away, “No, just move. Please.” 

 

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling out halfway before slamming himself back into her. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes back into her skull. He clenched his teeth when he felt her tighten around him. The feeling was divine, suddenly forgetting all the times he thought about how he would have her, and coaxing himself to release. Every fantasy he had with her involved paled in comparison to what he was experiencing now firsthand, even for such a plain position. 

 

Makoto began to move in conjunction with him, their respective juices coating the length of his cock. She moaned every time he pulled her down, slamming his cock into the crevice of her sensitive spot. She threw her head back wantonly and Akechi took it upon himself every time to kiss the base of her neck, littering small love bites all along her chest. 

 

“More,” she murmured in a carnal voice, “Harder, Goro.” 

 

He groaned and cursed. His throat was dry and pained as he abided to her every command. He was overcome with some unknown emotion, as if he believed that love was possible for the first time in his life with the way she looked at him so longingly. 

 

She smiled weakly, out of breath, but still reached out to kiss him as he thrust inside of her over and over again. Lost in the friction, Akechi found himself thinking to himself out loud. 

 

“Makoto, I could love you so easily,” he said breathlessly. 

 

She let out that little gasp again before burying her face in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt her coax his climax out of him. 

 

“I'm going to cum- hell, I'm-”

 

“Don't hold back, I want to come with you,” she cried softly. 

 

“Fuck,  _ Makoto.” _

 

A few more thrusts and Akechi felt his cock seize up, and his core burned. Makoto grabbed his face, her eyes staring into his and that was enough. She pressed her lips to his, gasping and whimpering as she neared her orgasm. Akechi murmured against her lips that he was nearing his release and she reassured him. In seconds, he grunted as he came for the first time in days, spraying his seed deep inside of her. Makoto dug her nails deep into whatever skin she could grab a hold of, clawing and crying out as she rode out the wave of her climax with him. The bad decision making and poor planning were clouded by their afterglow, and in that moment Makoto couldn't care less. 

 

Akechi breathed heavily, his erection still raging on and ready for a second round. It was dangerous with the way Makoto’s cunt was squeezing down on him in her aftermath. White hot liquid seeped down her thighs, and Akechi began to pull out. She stopped him, kissing him sweetly. 

 

The words he muttered in the mess of their act echoed in her tired head. She tried not to think about it, and in doing so fell fast asleep on top of Akechi who was still buried deep within her. He smiled inwardly when he realized how tired she was. He stroked her hair, and rained light kisses on her skin before passing out with his arms around her. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The last of the sun’s rays peered through the blinds. Makoto stirred in her sleep, sheets entangled with her body. She sought the warmth of Akechi only to find he was gone and she had been sleeping in his bed. Her clothes were folded neatly and set on the top of the dresser. 

 

She slipped out of the room, sheets wound around her body. 

 

“Awake?” 

 

Red crept up her face when she heard the voice, suddenly remembering what occurred only a few hours earlier. But mostly because Akechi was fully clothed and she wasn't. She nodded shyly. 

 

“You're a very heavy sleeper.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

She wasn't. Not since her dad died. Not with Akira either. The new job was catching up to her maybe. Maybe. Maybe it was something else. 

 

“Sorry, should I have woke you up?” 

 

“No, I wasn't thinking about that,” she said embarrassed, hand running through the tangled mess of her hair, “Um…. I'll go get dressed.”

 

“Stay. I was just about to go to the clinic.” 

 

He grabbed her wrist tenderly, tracing patterns in her skin. She clutched the sheet to her chest, heart pounding in her chest for some reason. She wanted to stay, and it confused her. Her eyes wandered down Akechi’s face to the pink mark on the side of his neck. She flushed again, a remark of her affections in the midst of their lovemaking. 

 

“How come?”

 

“Because of… earlier?”

 

She tilted her head. He turned a shade darker, suddenly uncomfortable. 

 

“You're not trying to forget about me already, are you?” he chuckled half nervously. 

 

She knitted her brows, ready to say something but stopped again. Her lips curved upwards when she realized. 

 

_ Akechi Goro, embarrassed and concerned about pregnancy. Now that's something.  _

 

She leaned in close to him, flushing her naked body to his clothed one, holding onto the thin sheet between them. 

 

“Akechi Makoto, hmm… does have a nice ring to it, no?” 

 

He flushed red, fear running rampant. 

 

“I-I it's not that- Well, I never really- if it was what you wanted- I know how important your-”

 

“I'm just teasing,” she laughed. 

 

“I wasn’t aware the Nijimas had a sense of humor,” he sighed, “What I meant to say was-”

 

“Don't worry about it,” she reassured him. 

 

He cocked his brow, eyeing her carefully. 

 

She flipped her arm to show him, a thin rod stuck inside of her skin, almost resembling that of a surgical scar. He reached for it, running this thumb gently over it like she was so delicate. She smiled to herself, never envisioning Akechi to be someone who would be so aware of something like that. It made Akira pale in comparison since he was the one who suggested that she get it implanted. 

 

Still, the idea of being married to Akechi Goro, bearing his children- it wasn't even something that had bothered to cross her mind with Akira, why would she fathom that idea with someone else? 

 

He pressed his thumb into her skin again where the implant was. Makoto was slight when it came to understanding emotions at times, but she swore she saw a tint of sadness in Akechi’s eyes. A small glimmer of regret, perhaps? Or maybe something to do with being unwanted as a child. The details in the lawsuit against his biological father came resurfacing back to her as she remembered what Sae had told her. They weren't details related to the lawsuit, but a thorough background check shed light to something Akechi had tucked away. 

 

She nudged him slightly, touching his arm gingerly to snap him out of his thoughts. Perhaps it wasn't her business to ask what he was thinking about. Did she have the right to? He smiled through whatever he was thinking about, turning to her look at her again. 

 

“Hmm, I wonder if you should've told me that or not. Now I'm not sure if I can leave you alone,” he trailed off. 

 

“What?!-”

 

“Oh,  _ Makoto _ . You have no idea what I'm capable of,” he grinned wickedly, pulling her by the waist. 

 

She frowned, challenged. An aura of dominance and a power struggle growing between them both. She pressed against him harder, yanking at the clean shirt he wore now, daring him to show her what he meant. 

 

“I doubt it. I'm hard to impress,” she said coolly. 

 

He devoured her with his eyes in the least subtle of ways. Makoto suddenly turned coy, pushing him away with little effort and avoiding his gaze. 

 

“Humor me,” he replied. 

 

“You wish,” she said quietly, smirking. 

 

“I thought I underestimated you-”

 

“This ploy of yours doesn't work, you know?” she rolled her eyes, irritated. 

 

He planted himself on her clavicle, lips on her neck but he made no attempt to kiss her. 

 

“I guess I'll just have to coax it out of you then,” he smiled against her skin, “in other ways.”

 

“Maybe,” she said, trailing off, “or maybe you need only submit.”

 

“And if we reach an impasse?” 

 

“I'm flexible,” her smirk grew as her hands trailed down his stomach, “I have to get dressed.”

 

“Stay.”

 

“I'm not sure it's a good idea,” she muttered.

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

She didn't know why he always challenged her so, but she figured it was in the nature of his work. But she couldn't find a real reason to leave. Yet she didn't have one to stay either. 

 

“Do you regret it?” he asked quietly.

 

“What?! No, Goro I-”

 

“Then stay.”

 

He pressed his lips to her temple, slowly raining kisses on her cheeks. She hid her face, forehead on his shoulder, evoking a low laugh from Akechi. 

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Shut up,” she murmured. 

 

The butterflies in her stomach flew through her heart as he traced circles on her exposed back. 

\------ 

 

Night followed quickly. They ate dinner in silence, Makoto wanted to compliment him on how good of a cook he was. Instead, she thought about the rush of unfamiliar feelings in the pit of her stomach. Whether it was butterflies or hunger, she had hoped it was only the latter. Makoto hated it. She had been so wrapped up in anger that she never realized that she never felt angry in the first place. She had replaced her sorrow with it because it was all she ever knew. 

 

But here they were. She no longer hoped that Akira would call her or text her first. She didn't see him sitting across from her anymore. Akechi Goro sat across from her, eyes meeting hers briefly before she looked away and he grinned wickedly at her embarrassment. 

 

She pulled out her phone, shuffling through the new emails briefly, and then her messages. No new messages since their exchange this afternoon. Makoto hovered over his name briefly ‘Akira,’ thinking fondly of the memories they shared. She shook her head. 

 

Akechi watched her carefully. He couldn't decide whether or not she was extremely transparent, or deceptive. 

 

Akechi felt a certain way about Akira once, but not enough to know for sure what it was. He had always seen Akira as someone he wished he could be, but when he didn't hate himself he felt other things. He felt superior to him, an icon of society that Akira could never be even if he tried. Akechi had built an image for himself out of nothing, and Akira had it all handed to him. He grew to resent him because of that. And yet when the day Akechi had just  _ happened _ to pass by Shujin Academy  _ happened _ to be the day that he saw Akira and Makoto hand in hand, blushing at each other like the last people in the world, something within him snapped. 

 

Friends, teammates, peers… fine, he could understand that. But the moment Akira began dating, it all changed. The worst part was, he was dating the woman he had been pining for for years. Akira was settling, and Makoto was agreeing. She was a setback, all the potential within him wasted. But the hate settled in Akechi’s stomach when he realized that he wanted Makoto for himself. Did it ever have anything to do with Akira? Dating and relationships were a setback. Love was weakness. But it was a weakness he created for himself. A monster of unreasonably large proportions. 

 

He wanted to believe her words from early.  _ We’re not getting back together. _ He was operating stupidly on those few words alone, and it was foolish. But Akechi was only a fool for one person alone. 

 

He snapped from his thoughts when she set her phone on the table. 

 

“Thank you for the meal,” she said quietly. 

 

A small smile settled on her face and before he could say anything she looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear. She had all these telltale tics that Akechi recognized, but did he know what they meant? She continued to smile softly even as she stared around the room in silence, looking at everything but him. 

 

“About earlier,” she finally mustered up.

 

He sat up. 

 

“It was…”

 

She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes finally settling on his semi-impatient ones. She didn't know the words to describe it anymore, so would indescribable be a good one? It didn't feel like anything she had ever experienced. She licked her lips, she wanted more. 

 

Akechi’s gaze darted to her tongue, so subtle and yet enough to ignite a fire within his loins as he imagined it wrapped around his own. He didn't give her time to speak, standing up to collect her plate. He noticed her crossed legs were now spread ever so slightly, her hands tucked between her thighs in a pang of nervousness. 

 

Placing the plates in the sink, he made his way back to her side. Makoto continued searching her head, lost in her thoughts. He sank to one knee, grabbing her wrist that had been anxiously grabbing at her skin. 

 

“You never were very good with your words,” he laughed quietly, “especially when it came to your feelings.”

 

“I won't… disagree,” she decided. 

 

He nodded in agreement, kissing the junction of her thumb. She sighed quietly, shifting ever so slightly in her seat, legs pressed tightly together. He continued to press his lips on the back of her hand with a gentleness she couldn't mistake for anyone else. They exchanged a glance in quiet unison before he spoke up again. 

 

“You're better at showing your affections,” he said, “Albeit not with me, of course. But with others, it's apparent.” 

 

She said nothing, mesmerized by the softness of his lips on her wrist now. 

 

“It always felt like… that of a mother.” 

 

Shivers ran up and down her spine as a rush of nervousness overcame her. 

 

“Even if you don't try to be, the way you always looked at them felt-”

 

He trailed off unexpectedly. He said “them” but it felt more like “him.” It always did. 

 

“I never quite understood why you hated me,” he said nonchalantly, topic changed entirely, “Do words resonant so much with you because you're not the best with them?”

 

She was thrown off guard and stroked her arm nervously. He really was an enigma she may never understand. 

 

“Maybe,” she responded, “I don't forgive easily. But I do forget sometimes. Whatever was said in the past, even if it was true, I suppose I can't do anything about it now.” 

 

She thought about Akira for a moment, realizing how applicable this was to him. She had been talking about Akechi of course, but it suddenly became very apparent the gaps in their relationship. He pushed her and allowed her to grow into someone more than just an honor student, but could she have said the same about him? The words he said to her at the park resonated with her. Words that was meant to show that he cared for her and always would. During the time that they dated, he had suffered through a period of anguish and unfairness. It was Makoto that put the pieces back together and glued them back. 

 

“You ignored me a lot,” he pressed, “On the train, the one time at the school-”

 

“With good reason,” she frowned. 

 

“What if I told you I said those things for a reason?” 

 

“I wouldn't believe you,” she shifted uncomfortably, the conversation not one she particularly wanted to have especially with her being the center of it. 

 

“Would you believe me if I told you that I haven't lied to you since we've reconvened?” 

 

“You don't have a reason to lie to me.”

 

“I don't.”

 

“... Then I have no reason not to believe you.” 

 

He grinned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up 84 years late with plot and starbucks


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've been thinking about you too._

Makoto smoothed down her blazer, pulling it down as she adjusted in her seat. Papers decorated her desk in what looked like a productive habit to anyone else, but it was really all a horrid mess. For the life of her, she couldn't seem to figure out why the  _ hell _ she was thinking about Akechi Goro at work. His office was all the way on the other side of the building, yet she longed to pay him a visit. Perhaps she'd shut the door, push him back against his chair and-

 

She shook her head, shoving the thought out quick as it came. The words in front of her became a jumbled mess. Paperwork she had to file piled high and she felt guilty about neglecting it even as her thoughts intruded her. She noticed a strand of her hair misplaced, and she ran her hand through to smooth it.

 

_ Get over it, Nijima,  _ she told herself. 

 

It was the sex, wasn't it? She wondered to herself. It had been better than anything she could have imagined, and he did such a damned good job at pleasing her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she let out a small cry before hiding her face in her hands. Her phone sat within arm’s reach, yet she fought earlier that morning to set all notifications off so she could focus on her work. Makoto regret that decision now; at the very least, she should set notifications on for-

 

Her eyes shot open as she caught her mind wandering once more. Deeply mortified, Makoto pushed her weight off the desk and headed to the break room. It wasn't like she had done any work deserving of one but maybe coffee would help her focus. The sound of her heels distracted her for a moment as she sauntered her way down the hall. 

 

As she entered the break room, her eyes caught the sight of Akechi’s figure. His own eyes magnetized to hers, twinkling gently in surprise. She gasped quietly, awkwardly touching her arm and covering her chest vulnerably. He nodded at her, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched her scurry past him and look away. 

 

He grinned when she realized she'd walked right past the coffee maker into the weird corner of the break room with nothing there. She let out a small sound as she slowly turned around, thoroughly flushed in the face. 

 

“How do you take your coffee?” he mused, pressing the button on the machine for her.

 

“Black is fine- I mean, I take it black, yes,” she stuttered, “th-thank you.”

 

Akechi turned back around, smiling brilliantly in extreme amusement to himself as the stir of the machine began to pick up. He grabbed a cup off the shelf. He hummed to himself as he wondered what could have made her so disheveled this morning. 

 

Surprise replaced her embarrassment when he turned around closed the distance between them, his lips close enough to graze her ear. 

 

“That good, huh?” he teased.

 

Makoto’s eyes widened, the red in her face was undeniably there even though she couldn't see it. She stammered, hand clutching her arm tight as he inched close to her face. She would deny knowing what he had been referencing but she knew; visions of everything indecent they had done a few nights before suddenly raced through her mind. 

 

“You've been thinking about me, haven't you?” he asked matter-of-factly, his voice silky smooth. 

 

“Wh-what?! Goro-”

 

“Oh, so you have,” he said devilishly, “You only call me by my first name when we’re-”

 

Her hands flew to his mouth, and just as quickly fell back at her sides when he brushed his lips against her open palms. 

 

“That’s not true-!” she whispered hoarsely, nudging past him so she could pour her own coffee. 

 

He chuckled quietly, watching her fumble with the cups. Akechi eyed her as she impatiently waited for the high-pitched whir to go off. He approached her calmly and carefully lest she get frightened and  _ actually _ hurt him. He pressed his body behind hers, touching her wrist gently. His thumb found her pulse and confirmed the erratic beating. 

 

“A-Akechi, let go of me,” she said lowly. 

 

“You don't want me to,” he whispered near her ear. 

 

Makoto hated that response. She didn't respond, trembling to pick up the full pot. Akechi rested his arm beneath hers as a crutch while she tried not to overpour. He heard her let out a small breath when she finished pouring. 

 

“I don't put it past you to tease me, but could you  _ please _ not do it while we’re at work?” she asked exasperated. 

 

“You call this teasing?” he smirked challengingly. 

 

She closed her eyes. He could guarantee she rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“All jokes aside, you don't seem to be doing so well. You look pale, in fact,” he commented quietly. 

 

She sipped the coffee, the bitter liquid running down her throat as she conjured up an excuse for being so frazzled. 

 

“Was it something I did?” he continued when she didn't respond. 

 

“I'm fine, just busy.” 

 

“Too busy to look at your texts?” he asked casually. 

 

“As a matter of fact, yes. I should be getting back to work,” she said calmly now, curious to look at what he might have sent her. 

 

His face came close to hers, causing Makoto to lean back reflexively. Akechi's eyes changed, half-lidded, pupils dilated. This was a look she knew all too well, and it sent goosebumps up her arm. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked lowly, voice reverberating up her spine. 

 

Makoto bit her lip, fear coursing through her body before she panicked and took off. Her face was definitely red, and thankfully he didn't stop her from leaving. That exchange did nothing but worsen the thoughts in her head from earlier. She smelled him on her now, and the innocent skin-on-skin contact stirred something undeniable in the pit of her stomach. She sighed as she envisioned what might have happened had he done more than just idly touch her wrist. 

 

She grew angry now, upset at how he made her body turn against her. But above the heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach, and the throbbing of her core, Makoto felt her heart beat loud and clear as it rang through her body like some alarm she couldn't shut off. She hadn't felt this feeling since- 

 

She pushed the thoughts away and sank back into her chair, anxiously grabbing her phone. Makoto frowned when she saw only messages from Sae and email notifications. Right as she meant to put it back down, she felt a vibration beat against her palm. 

 

_ I've been thinking about you, too. _

 

She felt her heart stop. Makoto groaned to herself, angry and exasperated. He had been interested in nothing but sex up until now, and now he was going to passively flirt with her like they were high schoolers? 

 

_ You know that's not true though, _ a voice in her head reminded her. 

 

It wasn't true. She felt it for sure. He was undeniably fond of her. And what about her? Still, what was she supposed to respond with? What did he expect her to respond with? 

 

Makoto paused for a second. She knew what he expected. 

 

_ \------ _

 

Akechi sat at his desk, room silent as he waited patiently with his hands crossed in front of his face. Just as he was about to give up and turn back to his work, his phone vibrated. 

 

_ I’m thinking about shutting you up with my mouth.  _

 

He didn't expect that last bit. He wouldn't mind that, however she meant it to mean. Akechi’s lips curved upward as he tapped away a response. 

 

\------

 

Caffeine rushed through her veins as Makoto felt a resurgence in productivity. Surprisingly, she felt closure with her response and expected that she had gotten the last word. 

 

Her phone buzzed twice. 

 

She closed her eyes, fighting every urge to look at the messages. She hated this feeling. It was some sort of curiosity paired with excitement that combed through her body over and over again, and she felt her body seize up whenever she denied it. 

 

She grabbed her phone hastily.

 

_ I wouldn't mind that. _

 

_ As long as you allow me to return the favor. _

 

She shuddered, just the thought of his lips on hers was enough to drive her insane. He had a way of coaxing her mouth open, tongue grazing every crevice as his fingers danced on her skin however he wanted. Makoto squeezed her thighs together when she imagined the soft leather of his gloves caress her jaw and then rest on the side of her neck. She gasped when the  _ imagination  _ got the best of her and shook her head. 

 

She had to up the ante.

 

\------

 

Akechi carded his hand through his hair, closing his eyes briefly once his response was sent. It was a game of hunter and prey, cat and mouse, one he could never really quite win with Makoto. Still, he had gotten her attention for the first time in weeks at least, counting her responses to his many texts on one hand. 

 

Her next response came shortly. 

 

_ Would you be able to keep quiet? _

 

His breath hitched. 

 

\------

 

Makoto forgot about her work, hand rested on her temple as she hyper-focused on her phone. 

 

The screen lit up. 

 

_ You should be the one worried about keeping quiet.  _

 

She rolled her eyes. One upped again. 

 

\------

 

Akechi’s eyes fell closed. The tent in his pants grew tenfold when he received the next response. 

 

_ I highly doubt that when I'm the one that's going to be between your legs.  _

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ If she was here with him now, he'd have no mercy. He often spoke the first thing on his mind with no filter around her. Through text, he had the opportunity to be more considerate with his responses. 

 

\------

 

_ You're full of surprises, Nijima Makoto.  _

 

_ However nice your offer, I would never pass up an opportunity to make you scream my name.  _

 

She slammed her phone down. There was a very good reason Makoto never responded to his messages, and this was one of them. Even without being there, he had somehow made her come undone. She ignored his texts this time, smoothing out her skirt and taking a deep breath. 

 

Still, the thoughts nagged in the back of her mind and the pool of desire sat uncomfortably at her core. 

 

\------ 

 

An hour had passed and Akechi was now visibly miserable. His erection hadn't gone away and it was starting to throb painfully the more he neglected it. He cursed inwardly, throwing his head back against his chair. The clock ticked away slowly, like it was taunting him. He was almost certain  _ someone _ was having fun with this fact. 

 

He desperately reached for his phone. 

 

\------

 

_ You didn't just leave to take care of yourself, right? _

 

_ I could use some help myself.  _

 

Makoto smirked, reading the texts on her screen before turning away. Why was he so fun to tease when he couldn't do anything about it? It made it all so much easier for her to ignore him. 

 

Her lips curved upward when she saw the three dots at the bottom of the texts. The poor boy was still going at it. She felt pity for him and yearned at alleviate his pain. Alas, no magic word. 

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

_ Please. _

 

\------

 

Time ticked away, or so Akechi assumed. He glanced up and realized what felt like an eternity had only been 10 minutes. He couldn't take it any longer. It was becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes, blood pumped through his body right into his throbbing member and it twitched painfully in need. 

 

He regret playing this game with her, and gave in, texting ‘please’ as a last resort. His heart stopped when he heard his phone vibrate. Akechi fumbled for it, almost dropping it when he saw her response. 

 

_ It's too bad you're not here right now. _

 

\------

 

Makoto stretched, the day almost over. Papers shuffled and the sounds of her colleagues packing up from work snapped her out of her bubble. She scrolled through the document she had gotten through halfway. She could afford to stay a little longer, feeling ashamed that it had been so difficult for her to get started today for  _ some  _ reason. 

 

People filed out of the office, bidding her goodbye on the way out. The room emptied and she could hear the last echoes of footsteps exit out of the building. Finally finished, she submitted the paperwork and shutdown the computer. 

 

She was expected at home tonight. As fun as it would've been to torture a certain someone some more, Makoto felt a tug of sadness and disappointment that she wouldn't be able to. 

 

The circle on screen processed slow as ever, and she glanced down at her phone. Her response had shut him up, and she let out a small sigh of relief. Makoto felt change. What had overcome her to do something so unusual? She hovered over the ‘delete’ button, eyes skimming the texts quickly as a blush rose to her cheeks. She decided to leave them be. 

 

Powering off the monitor, and gathering her things, Makoto turned around to leave, bumping into a hard figure behind her. She glanced up quickly, unsurprised to find Akechi standing there, waiting for her. 

 

She said nothing even though her lips had parted to do so. Fear rushed through her body for a moment, only to be replaced with a newfound feeling when he inched closer to her. Her red eyes found his, studying the look in his face to be one she was all-too familiar with. Akechi pressed his hand on the desk behind her, locking her in between his body and the edge of her desk. 

 

To her surprise, he continued to say nothing. The air between them was thick with tension, and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. His lips hovered over hers, matching her unsteady breathing like some sort of battle for who would lose themselves first. Makoto’s hands drifted behind her to hold onto the desk for support as he wedged his knee between her legs. His body pressed dangerously close to hers now, and she felt something prominent push against her navel. 

 

Akechi pushed forward and Makoto mirrored his motions by pushing back until she felt her back press into her monitor. There was no escape. 

 

“We’re still at work, you know,” she said quietly.

 

“Do you think I care?” his voice challenged in return.

 

“You should,” she responded breathlessly, hand reaching to push him back.

 

He caught her hand, pulling it towards him so that she could feel his heartbeat. Makoto sighed, catching her breath as he pressed his forehead against hers. She felt her own heart jump out of her chest when his lips began to graze her cheek.

 

“We can't,” she whined softly, turning her head away.

 

His hand reached for her face, cupping one cheek as she sought his eyes for reassurance. He sighed softly, unwilling to move for a moment. Akechi was so close to losing himself but pulled away. He felt her slip by him, hand grazing against his erection as she did. His eyes rolled back, and his arm snapped to grab her wrist. He heard her squeak before he slammed her against the wall of her cubicle, hand snaking up her thigh. 

 

“H-hey, I have to catch the train-” she tried to stuff down a laugh. 

 

“You fucking tease me all day, and you think you're getting away with it, don't you?” he groaned, teeth grazing along the side of her neck, “So what's really stopping me from fucking you right here?”

 

Makoto gasped when his teeth sank into the side of her neck, sucking hard as she pushed him off to no avail. His hands slithered up her body, finding her warm flesh underneath all of her clothes. Makoto’s own hand palmed the prominent bulge in his pants, provoking a soft moan to rumble from his throats and he only sucked harder. 

 

The bites were painful, but it sent shocks through her body. She felt weak when he turned her around, the side of her cheek against the cold wall, and the curve of her rear molded perfectly against his body, and more importantly the throbbing member encased in his pants. 

 

“How do you do it?” Akechi sighed, the strands of his hair tickling the back of her neck, “You’re making me go insane.” 

 

Makoto cried softly when she felt his hands dip between her legs, scooting her skirt so that it sat dangerously below her rear. His hands squeezed her thighs, and then his fingers traced along the outline of her sensitive flesh underneath the thin fabric of her underwear. She let out a noise that sounded like a whine for more. Still, Akechi began to pull away, surprised when she reached for his arm weakly to stay put. He grew even more surprised when she began to grind rhythmically against his fingers. 

 

“You're… not going to fuck me like this, are you?” she asked weakly. 

 

Akechi stayed silent, tugging down her underwear so that it sat around her knees. She moaned softly, almost content, when she felt his fingers again, dipping between her folds gently before pulling away. For someone that cared so much about indecency and getting caught, the little noises she made said otherwise. Right as Akechi began his ministrations, they heard a door open and footsteps following it. 

 

Makoto pulled down her skirt in an instant, slid her panties up her legs, and dispersed her work area in mere seconds. Akechi was appalled and almost impressed at how quickly she moved. She had bolted out the door, shame rising up her cheeks as she tried not to think about how she must be going insane.

 

\------

 

Makoto pressed her legs together tight while she stood on the train. Her face buzzed red as she felt a dryness climb up her throat at the thought of almost getting caught. She leaned her head against the weight of her body as she held onto the hanging latch of the train. Feeling vulnerable, Makoto dare not look at her phone in fear of what horrible things Akechi had in store to tease her with. 

 

The ride hadn't been horrible until she felt her mind slip into a state of fantasy. What if they had continued right there, no interruptions? But no, what if they were caught? Her mind tugged back and forth, making her dizzy, almost stumbling and bumping into the person in front of her.

 

_ Holy hell, get a freaking grip, Nijima!! _

 

The voice on the intercom went off. One more stop. 

 

Makoto breathed out once, balancing on her heels to the best of her ability. Except, her body had betrayed her once again when she felt some sort of fluid run down her thighs. She just came on the train with almost no stimulation, except the thought of Akechi Goro taking her against her desk. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and her throat tense up when she tried not to concentrate on the unfulfilled pool of heat at her core. Her hand idly ran up her abdomen, letting out ragged breaths. How she longed for  _ fucking  _ Akechi Goro to be with her now, head first between her legs as she gripped strands of his hair. Her head thrown back against the window of the train as he delved his tongue-

 

_ Get out of my head! I hate you!! _

 

She hated him, hated the things he did to her. Makoto would deny the reason why her heart beat so rapidly for him, why her body seemed to seize up when she was around him. Fine, she decided, she found him attractive, it worked both ways. Except, she felt something she couldn't explain when he caressed her wrist, any closer and he could be holding her hand like lovers would. She felt something in the way she sometimes caught him staring longingly at her when she turns to look at him quick enough, a warm and full feeling. And she especially felt something just in the damn texts he sent her, words so short and yet it left her in a daydream. 

 

She wanted nothing more than for it to stop, unless he knew how to satiate this terrible, budding desire. She craved something she couldn't describe, but she only knew that she wanted more. She needed more. 

 

The train stopped once more, slowing to a halt as the people around her rushed to get home. Her heart rushed, pounding hard against her chest that it had started to hurt. She absentmindedly placed the back of her hand to her cheek and felt the burn of something like a fever. 

 

Or love. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sae wasn't home. Dishes had piled in the sink, but thankfully she knew how to at least throw them in the dishwasher beforehand. Makoto absentmindedly threw her keys on the counter and kicked off her heels. First things first, she needed to clean herself up. Red rushed up her face again when she thought about how disgusting she felt. She glanced quickly at her phone, before she set it down with no intention of reading anything on the screen, lest she be distracted again. 

 

Makoto forgot how untidy Sae was when she was swamped with important cases. The bathroom was a mess, but she didn't have the time to think about it as she instinctively began to clean up after her, shoving the stacks of her sister’s abandoned eyeshadow palettes and powders into her designated corner. 

 

She caught a glimpse of her appearance. Her bangs were in a disarray, one of her top buttons had been undone in the tangle of an earlier  _ encounter _ , or she had been so dazed in the train she did it unconsciously as a means to calm herself. Her face was flushed so red even now;  she needed a bath to calm down. Her work would have to be put off for another 30 minutes. She would be safe here - no distractions. 

 

\------

 

Makoto slipped out of her blazer and peeled off the rest of her clothes, noticing how the shirt stuck to her skin. Her body welcomed the hot water as it enveloped her up to the base of her neck, her dark brown hair soaked. She let out a happy sigh as she sank down into the water, breathing through her nose. The heat made her forget all her worries temporarily.

 

Her phone buzzed from the other room.

 

Her eyes snapped open, brows knitted in annoyance for a second. She closed them again, ignoring the existence of the message but her empty mind was now flooded with the thought of Akechi trying to reach out to her. 

 

She hated the little smile he gave her whenever he caught her staring at him. But, it was her fault for staring to begin with. The corners of his lips tugged up and he looked at her with gentle eyes without saying a word, but the worst was when he touched her. Every inch of her body felt as if it was on fire from the skin-on-skin contact, even something so innocent as brushing her wrist, the pads of his fingers tracing the curve of her palm. Makoto could feel her knees grow weak when he snaked his arm around her waist (when did he do that?), hoping he'd be there to hold her up and kiss-

 

She shook her head, grabbing her face, suddenly well aware her hand had sneaked between her legs. Makoto sighed exasperatedly, and went underwater. Screaming as loud as she could. 

 

\------

 

By the time she had gotten out of her bath, Sae still wasn't home. Makoto sought to make dinner for herself and then catch up on her work. She liked to cook at times, but her mind wasn't really all there, _ unfortunately _ , and she feared she'd burn their home down if her mind kept wandering the way it did. She settled for the leftovers in the fridge. 

 

An hour had slipped past her before Makoto sat down on the barstool and pulled out the unfinished files. Sifting through them, she was happy to see there were only a few that she could finish in an hour or so if she stayed focused. She went to place her phone in her bag, but the bright screen had already caught her attention, along with the string of messages from Akechi. 

 

She groaned, but curiosity got the best of her. There was a text taunting her prissiness, what else was new? The others were either some form of teasing, bordering on flirting, and the rest seemed to be the usual. 

 

Sexting. That was normal, right? The space at home suddenly felt wonderful with no Akechi there to walk behind her at any point and ravish her. So peaceful. So quiet. And so, Makoto settled down to work, humming happily.

 

It soon transitioned into the evening, and hours later, Makoto finally received a text from Sae saying that she had breached a part in her case that she couldn't put off. She’d stay overnight at the station like usual, and she probably wouldn’t hear from her for a few days. Makoto texted back for her to take care of herself and to not stay up too late. Still, she was sad she wouldn't be able to see her sister on the one day she was home in what felt like an eon.

 

Sae texted back, short and to the point. 

 

_ Will do. _

 

And another text popped up from the drop down screen. Akechi.

 

_ I miss you already. It doesn’t feel right anymore when you're not here.  _

 

Makoto sighed, a message she couldn't just ignore, could she? She tapped a response back, an honest and sincere one. She missed him too, and she hated it. But how could she not? Their accidental encounter had only happened a few weeks earlier, yet as work piled high, and her priorities got the best of her, Makoto began to crave something she couldn’t seem to describe. 

 

_ I miss you too. But I had work to catch up on.  _

 

Perhaps, the longing to be close to someone again always seemed to make her slip back into old habits. She pushed herself away from her friends when she dated Akira, focusing on her first year in university while he was in his final year of high school. She dodged extracurriculars and making new acquaintances during that time. She always sought out Akira. They were more conjoined at the hip than anything else; she didn’t crave the freedom she had now when she was with him. But it was something Akechi gave her without hesitation. She didn’t feel obligated to him. Maybe that was best, and yet-

 

_ Did you dodge me earlier only to go back to your office and work? _

 

Oh no. A question. Why was he so good at keeping a conversation going when she really didn’t want to. Makoto knew that if she indulged him, she really wouldn't be able to sleep. Yet, something about being able to say whatever she felt or wanted with no physical repercussions piqued her interest. She got ready for bed, slipped under the blankets and tapped a message in return. 

 

\------

 

_ No, I just really like dodging you.  _

 

Akechi put his pen down, and then stood up to pace slightly. Was it an invitation? Why did she always give responses that never answered his questions, he sighed inwardly. He thought for a moment before sending back his response. 

 

\------

 

_ And yet you miss me.  _

 

Makoto rolled her eyes, tapping quickly on her screen before throwing her phone to the other side of her bed. 

 

\------

 

_ The same way that you miss me.  _

 

Akechi grinned, closing his laptop, eyes never averting from his phone. 

 

\------

 

 _Do you miss me enough to call me?_ _I’ll take a few minutes of your time as an apology._

 

She smiled as she tapped away her response. Sleep was very valuable to her and she was just  _ so  _ tired, she told him. Sorry, Akechi.

 

_ Sae’s not home, right? I'm coming over.  _

 

Makoto squeaked, almost dropping her phone on her face in a panic. She texted him a message with typos in a rush, hoping he'd only been kidding. He didn't respond. 

 

_ Hey. Akechi. Don't come over.  _

 

_ Are you seriously choosing now to ignore me??? _

 

_ I'm barring all my doors I swear _

 

_??????? _

 

_ Akechi. _

 

_ Goro. _

 

_ Akechi Goro.  _

 

_ For fucks sake  _

 

Makoto dialed his number, upset and enraged as the dialing tone rang on her phone.

 

\------

 

Akechi sat at his desk, sleeves hiked up to his elbows and tie long abandoned somewhere in his home office. He felt bad, he wasn't  _ that  _ manipulative, if he recalled. Still, he felt an inkling of regret as the walls of his phone filled up with the pretty light blue text bubbles, one after the other. He mostly felt happy, giddy almost at how responsive she could be if she so chose to be. 

 

His phone let out a long vibration, her name illuminating the screen. Akechi hesitated briefly before picking it up. He didn't want her to think he had been waiting for her call. 

 

_ Makoto, you're too precious. How long I've waited for you.  _

 

“Yes?”

 

“Akechi-! I'm seriously barring all the doors right now-” her voice seeped through the receiver, high-pitched and tinged with exasperation. 

 

He couldn't help but smile, her voice sent warmth through his entire body, reverberating a feeling of longing and desire. 

 

“Oh, sorry, I just left but I'll be there shortly-”

 

“Don't even  _ fucking- _ god, why- you're seriously insufferable,” she scoffed. 

 

He stood up, turning off the lamp before walking out of the room.

 

“It's so early, what is it, 22 o’clock? I hardly believe you're going to bed when I've kept you up  _ much  _ later than-”

 

“Oh, shut up! Go home or I swear you'll regret it.”

 

“Hmm… I'm sure I won't regret it if it's with you,” he said, his face hurting ever so slightly from how wide his grin was. 

 

She didn't reply, and through the receiver, Akechi could hear Makoto scream into her pillow.

 

“Makoto?”

 

“Akechi, aren't there other girls you can  _ fuck _ with that would actually enjoy all your terrible antics?” her voice seeped through, loud and clear. 

 

“I'm sure there are tons of girls who would love to be with you,” she sighed, rubbing her temples, “This won't last forever, you know?”

 

Akechi stayed silent, pressing his ear to the phone as he undid the buttons on his shirt. 

 

“There are, but I’d much rather fuck you,” he finally said, smirking to himself. 

 

“That’s not what I said!” she cried in embarrassment, “Surely it'd be more fun with someone that’s actually responsive.”

 

“Perhaps,” he said quietly.

 

He thought for a moment.

 

“I think you're the most vocal, actually,” he sneered. 

 

“I. Hate. Y-”

 

“You don't mean that,” he cut her off. 

 

Makoto stayed silent, slipping back into bed and hiding beneath the covers. 

 

“So, why don't you tell me what you actually mean?” he coerced, voice dripping with sweetness. 

 

Makoto let out a small cry that tugged at Akechi’s heartstrings, pulling at his seams and undoing him entirely. It sent shock straight down his body and into his member as he pressed his head against the wall of his apartment. 

 

“What's wrong?” he asked weakly. 

 

“I-I…” 

 

“Hm? Tell me,” he continued, coaxing her. 

 

“I hate you-!” she hissed, “Why are you doing this? I hate this feeling… I can't do anything properly anymore.”

 

He was quiet, his heart hurting as he heard her let out sounds of exasperation. Akechi felt the need to apologize. 

 

“I can't control myself and I hate myself for it,” she whined softly, feeling tears prick her eyes. 

 

She knew how he felt now, a painful gnawing feeling that she couldn't push away no matter how hard she tried to. No matter how much he  _ fucked _ her, it would never be enough if he didn't love her. Makoto felt a burn rise in her body, as she came to this realization. 

 

On the other end of the line, Akechi could hear his heart pounding against his chest. How he longed to tell her with great abandon how much he loved her, and yet he couldn't. Only one thing was greater than his love for her: fear. 

 

“Tell me,” she said lowly, “tell me how-”

 

“Makoto,” he soothed her, “it’s all right.”

 

“Even now, I hate myself for calling you like this,” she muttered, “Nothing about this feels right.”

 

Yet here they were. 

 

“I can hang up if you want,” he said quietly. 

 

“No,” she cried softly, “I want you to make me understand what this is. I don't want this feeling anymore.” 

 

Akechi leaned back against the wall. He wasn't incapable of love, was he? With no mother or father growing up, what could he base these feelings on anyway? He remembered Akira suddenly. The memories flooded through him in glitches. Some fond ones and others he wished he didn't remember. Yet if it weren't for him, he didn't know if he could be here now, fighting back these feelings of what he thought to be love, but so dangerously teetered between obsession and jealousy first and foremost. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to ask.

 

“What does it feel like? You hate it so much and yet is it something you can describe?” he slipped the question in quietly. 

 

“I can't breathe, my throat always hurts. My mind it… wanders more often than not, and it goes to things like-”

 

Akechi kissing her. Akechi kissing her with full fervor mirroring how someone would kiss their lover. Akechi making love to her, his eyes only on her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Akechi touching her wrist, so dangerously close to holding her hand and yet-

 

“Things that I feel like I want… but I don't know why I would want it.” 

 

They hadn’t even properly gone on a date, and she found herself fantasizing holding hands with him more frequently than ever. She longed for all the normalities of a relationship - anniversaries, indications of love through any means other than just sex, dumb things like planning their future together- 

 

Makoto let out a small gasp, cupping her mouth in realization. 

 

Akechi felt the same tightness in his throat now, body suddenly aching all over in places he would never anticipate. His chest felt heavy as he longed to hold her more than ever now, reassuring her that his affections reached further than just sex-

 

“It just…”

 

Makoto thought back to her feelings for Akira, giddy and childish. They were always easy. He'd text her good night and good morning, have her coffee made exactly the way she wanted it when he knew she'd be off work or her classes, kiss her lovingly as he asked her about her day. Was it ever more than that? Their lovemaking was always a necessity. He'd ask her if he was hurting her, kiss her after they were done, followed by the words “I love you.” It was like this every time.  He would never do anything to hurt her, going so far as to break up with her because he didn't want her to focus on him when she could finally work her way up the ladder of her career. 

 

“This isn’t… normal. What we have. It’s not something I've ever experienced before,” she trailed off, “Why… Why does it feel so different from what I felt with Akira?”

 

Akechi’s heart stopped. Was she asking him what her feelings were, and why they were so different from the ones she had for Akira? She loved Akira, didn't she? Then it would only explain that her feelings now were so drastically different that there’s no way it was love, right?  _ Right? _

 

“Sorry, I'm not sure that's a question I should be asking you but…” she started to say. 

 

“I-it's all right. I always anticipated as much that you could never really… see me the same way you saw Akira,” he said lightly. 

 

“The basis of what we have started too strangely, I think. I could never see it going anywhere,” she continued.

 

He was right, she could never see Akechi the same way because what she had with Akira wasn't really love. He always gave her what she wanted, always went along with what she said. It always felt like there was a right answer, and Akira checked it off like a question on a test. There were never turmoils, no jealousy, no doubts in their relationship. It was too… perfect. She knew this now, the vibrations of her heart leaped and beat so relentlessly the way it did for one person ever. How could she not see from a mile away that it was for Akechi Goro? 

 

She had to tell him now. It was the truth, after all. She had to tell him she loved him. 

 

“Hey, I think… I want to tell you it next time in person. Will that be okay?” she asked shyly, playing with a strand of her hair like a dumb teen in love. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

She heard a short laugh come from the receiver, one of relief? 

 

“Yes, of course,” he said sadly. 

 

He knew it would end soon. He was a fool if he thought otherwise. All good things always came to an end for him. He knew that everything she said was true, and to want to tell him in person would be his undoing. He didn’t want to be responsible for what could after when she told him it was over. This was the first thing he had the ability to hold onto, and wanted to hold onto. 

 

“Are you still on the way here?”

 

“No, the trains have stopped running,” he said quietly, “Did you want to tell me tonight?”

 

“Hmm… I’m ever so disappointed that I can’t but,” she said quietly, “I can wait.”  

 

“I see. You're only a few kilometers away… I can still-”

 

“No, it's fine. I can wait. I guess I was just hoping that…” she trailed off. 

 

She stammered, struggling with her words and how to put them delicately. 

 

“Maybe we could continue where we left off today,” she said in a low voice. 

 

“You…. still want that?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I? Consider it the last time before… things change,” she said, heart beating out of her chest. 

 

“Yes. Whatever you want.” 

 

Akechi settled himself on the couch, numb and robbed of his feelings. He was the only one to blame, falling for someone who was taken to begin with. But even worse, he sought her out thinking he could make her love him after the perfect relationship she had with the perfect man. How foolish, he laughed to himself, no one could ever love someone like him. Those who did, he deemed to be bigger fools than he will ever be. 

 

Yet here he was, sitting alone and talking to the woman he knew could never love him. He was undeserving of pity, undeserving of her love. Yet even in their final intimacy, he found himself bending once more to her will, craving her affections more than anything. Wanting, yearning, how stupid could he be to pit himself so vulnerably with these feelings? His heart pained as he came to grips with the fact he could never touch her again after this. Perhaps, even harder to talk to her. 

 

“Goro.”

 

His heart sank, her voice bore holes into his chest, ripped and tugged at his veins. Yet there, he still splayed himself open and vulnerable for her to do as she pleased. 

 

“Yes, darling?” 

 

“Would you... will you make love to me?”

 

“I would make love to you, yes.”

 

She was quiet, a loud sigh reached his ears from the receiver. 

 

“I want to kiss you everywhere. Your neck, your chest, your lips…” 

 

“Hmm… what else?”

 

“Your thighs. Between them.”

 

She hummed, her hand slipping underneath her shirt to grip at her flesh, her other dove between her legs gingerly as she mimicked his words with her fingers. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I'm imagining that you're here right now, kissing my thighs.”

 

The words slipped through his mouth so naturally, it surprised even him. Though it probably was no surprise that even in his most pitiful moments, he still longed for her. He would make it worth his while.

 

“ _ Fucking hell _ ,” he stuffed down a moan as he adjusted in his seat. 

 

“If you really were here, I'd tell you not to stop,” she encouraged. 

 

“I wouldn't be able to,” he reassured her, “no matter how hard you tried to stop me.” 

 

“I still have my panties on, Goro,” she continued, “All of my clothes are still on, as a matter of fact.”

 

“Get rid of your shirt,” he commanded, impatiently. 

 

Makoto pressed the phone between her clavicle and her cheek as she unbuttoned and slipped out of her shirt. 

 

“Pull down your bra, but I want it on.”

 

“Mmm, it’s done.” 

 

“You know I undress you with my eyes, right? Every chance I get, I imagine you in ways only I have seen,” he sighed.

 

“Your imagination surpasses mine. I can only imagine your hands all over me before I start to go crazy,” she panted.

 

“I want… my hands all over your body, on your chest, I want to feel the warmth of your skin,” he breathed, hand massaging his temples as his cock twitched painfully against his pants, “Hell, I get so close to losing control and hurting you every time. I want to mark you so no one would dare take you from me.” 

 

Makoto couldn't breathe for a moment, red tinting her face as she felt a languid feeling rush through her body. She never imagined Akechi could be so possessive, and for some reason she wanted to indulge him. 

 

“That could be arranged,” Makoto said breathlessly, her hand cupping her breast as the other grabbed at the flesh between her thighs the way he did so often, “Your hands are warm, you're always so grabby…”

 

“Only with you,” he muttered hoarsely.

 

It started to hurt and throb painfully now. All her little words came at him like knives, like foreplay followed by nothing. She mirrored his teasing with her own and it only pained him even more to know that there was no weight behind any of it. Still, he would continue. For her sake. 

 

“Do you promise me that? I'm not your first am I?” her voice shifted rapidly, fluctuating between soft pitches and low moans. 

 

“No, of course not,” he said quietly. 

 

She didn't respond, her breathing quickening and then hitching as she closed her eyes and pulled hard at her nipple. 

 

“Hell, Makoto, please… I need to know what you're doing. Give me that much at least.” 

 

“Hnnn…”

 

“God, I'm going to bruise you the next time I see you if I don't-” 

 

He heard her breath hitch, the softest cry come from the receiver and he snapped. The next time...

 

“I-it… wouldn't be the first time ha…” 

 

“You're killing me,” he whined, “Literally.”

 

“I'm imagining… my fingers are something else. Something bigger. Much bigger.”

 

He flushed at her response, happy to know that she'd describe him as such. He squeezed his eyes shut, he'd take a cold shower after this. 

 

“Goro, you haven't left, have you? I'm so… close,” she groaned. 

 

“No, I haven't, my love.”

 

“Hah… you're not like this at all in person. You can… hardly control yourself,” she said breathily, “Goro, will you…”

 

“Do you want me to?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please. Please. God, it's not enough.” 

 

He unzipped his pants, moaning as he finally freed his cock, feeling it throb painfully against his grip. 

 

“How would you have me?” she asked desperately. 

 

“However you want.”

 

“That's not enough!” she giggled, “We've never actually… done…”

 

Akechi stroked himself, watching precum pool and leak down his shaft. 

 

“Would you take me from behind?” She asked shyly. 

 

“Hmm, I want to see your face.” 

 

“You could if you tugged on my hair,” she said quietly. 

 

“What was that?” he asked teasingly. 

 

“I-I… you heard me, I know you did,” she cried.

 

“No, I'm not sure I did,” he breathed.

 

“F-fine… Pull my hair.”

 

“Oh? Naughty girl, did Akira ever know about this side of you?” 

 

“Sh-shut up! Don't talk about him now,” she whined. 

 

“I'll do as you wish,” he said, “I'll leave bites all over your neck.” 

 

“O-oh…” she sighed audibly, “Yes, just like that.” 

 

“Like that? I always thought I was too rough with you,” he teased. 

 

“No…. more, please. Much more,” her words came in small breaks, and her breathing became more rapid and ragged. 

 

“Akechi… fuck me, please.” 

 

“As you wish.” 

 

Makoto slipped her fingers between her legs, feeling them fully engulfed by her folds. She reached her G spot easily, all the while listening in to the small breaths from the other end. She focused on his voice, and before she knew it, she felt a burn run through her body right down to her cunt. 

 

“Goro… I'm going to cum.” 

 

“I want you to scream my name when you do,” he said quietly.

 

“Yes…. I will, I want you to cum with me, please,” she said, voice trembling. 

 

“Makoto, I want to break you into so many pieces and be the one to put you back together again,” he moaned.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Then you won't look at anyone else but me.”

 

“Oh-! God, what are these things you're saying- Goro, I'm-”

 

“I'm close,” he groaned. 

 

“Goro, cum inside me.”

 

All sensibility abandoned, Makoto cried out his name, over and over again like he asked her to. He followed shortly after, cumming onto his shirt. 

 

“How was it?” he asked, minutes after their afterglow. 

 

“Hmmnn not the same,” she muffled against the sheets. 

 

“Are you sleeping?”

 

“Mmnn yes, trying.”

 

“Do I tire you out even when I'm not there?” he teased. 

 

“Yes, you're very tiring. Now shut up.” 

 

He laughed softly, the pang in his heart returning when he heard her breathing steadily. She was fast asleep. 

 

“Makoto?”

 

No response. 

 

“I don't think I'll ever get the chance to say this to you. I think I know what to expect the next time I see you.”

 

No response. 

 

“I don't want to avoid you. I only wish… I had more time with you.”

 

He glanced at his phone, an hour had come and gone. The words were on the tip of his tongue. Yet he felt despair when he knew they would fall on deaf ears. He said it, and meant it all the same.

 

“I love you.”

 

_ Click. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How much you want for the girl in the window?_

  
  
  
  


A man in a black mask greeted Makoto in her dreams. She was known to have lucid ones, specifically ones of her father on that imminent thunderous night. This time it was different. 

 

He stood away from her, far off into the distance in a space she paid almost no attention to. But she knew he wore a mask. She couldn't tell if he was coming closer or that the space between them began to collide and with time his appearance grew clearer. Clad in strange blue and black striped attire, he looked like some jester of sorts. The mask deceived any chance of her being able to distinguish his features. His voice, whenever he spoke, was shrouded in a loud static filter and it was always maniac laughter that sent shivers up and down her body, signaling her to run away. But she stayed.

 

As time passed, it became apparent that Makoto couldn't move and the man was most definitely coming closer. Before she knew it, she found herself clamoring to breathe. He laughed and his gloved hand came for her throat. Two eyes peered at her, a deep brown that could've been mistaken with crimson. His lips curled up in a sinister smile as he seemed to be comforted by the fact that he could so easily snap her neck. 

 

Makoto looked for her words, and found none. Was she really lucid dreaming when she had no control over herself? She choked back tears, and she swore she could see something in the man change for a split second. His smile turned into one of discontent, disappointed or pitying her inability to fight back. Surely he was expecting her to swing her leg at him at the very least, but she did nothing. It was almost as if she knew him. 

 

She opened her mouth to regurgitate a name. 

 

“Ah-”

 

He snickered. 

 

“Ak…. ke..”

 

The man was displeased with her actions. Throwing her to the ground, he muttered something in that deep, scratchy, metallic voice of his as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

 

Unfortunately for her, the nightmare didn't stop there. She scrambled to her feet, this time to run. She coughed and choked, her throat too pained to scream. Before she could stand, Black Mask reappeared in front of her, stepping dangerously close to snapping her ankle. 

 

Makoto screamed this time, both in anger and anguish. With whatever strength she had in the rest of her body, she swung at him with her other leg, knocking him over. He fell over with a loud thud before seemingly sinking into the ground in a pool of black. Grasping her head, she muttered in a mantra to wake herself up.

 

_ Bad dream, bad dream…  _

 

The room became desolated, black walls surrounding her as she sat on the ground trying to snap herself awake. Another figure approached her this time, one she recognized. 

 

“Ak…. Goro-!”

 

He walked towards her, face pale and unreadable. Still, she was happy to see him all the same, until his body flickered once. And then twice. And then for some reason, Akechi became Black Mask in full attire save for the mask. The face she saw earlier behind it suddenly seemed so clear and obvious now. The man who tried to snap her bones, break her neck, it was Akechi. 

 

He leaned down now, spreading her legs apart as he scooted close to her. She recognized his movements this time to be one of intimacy. The strength he possessed, however, felt like that of Black Mask as he pushed her down on her back. His hands trailed up her body, rough and hard to the touch. She sought to touch him in return for reassurance, but she felt the full force of his muscles when he slammed her hands to both sides of her head. 

 

Makoto yelped in pain when Black Mask sank his teeth into her neck. She cried for him to stop, but he was hell bent on drawing blood. His mouth, tasting of copper, sought hers as he entangled and ensnared his tongue forcibly into her mouth. Tears finally came when he pulled away, her own blood seeping from the sides of her mouth as she stared up at him in despair. 

 

Akechi’s face twisted in horror, eyes visibly altering back to his brown eyes. He released a string of apologies as he grasped her face, stuttering as he coaxed her to forgive him. 

 

_ It's okay, it's okay.  _

 

She tried to say. Instead, she kissed him to cease his words. He kissed back with equal, if not desperate, fervor. Still, she needed to catch her breath and in pulling away, saw the red seep back into his eyes as he twisted back into Black Mask. She was mortified. 

 

“Didn’t I say I would break you into pieces and be the one to put you back together again?” 

 

Even without the mask, she knew that voice didn't belong to any human she knew. His hand dipped between her legs and she started her stream of cries again when-

 

She woke up. 

 

\------

 

Makoto massaged the back of her neck, tense and knotted from her restless sleep. It was strange that she dreamed the night before, let alone dream about something so strange. Her work sat before her, and she felt a tinge of restlessness overcome her. She felt her face flush, and smiled softly to herself. Today would be the day. 

 

Time ticked away slowly, and she tried hard not to keep glancing at the time for her break. Akechi hadn't texted her that day yet, but she learned to be patient. 

 

The moment she noticed the shuffling of her colleagues rustling for the door, she used her weight to push off from her desk and strided for Akechi’s office. She felt her heart pound against her chest, butterflies in her stomach, and her face red with nervousness. 

 

“Nijima?” a voice called her from behind.

 

“O-oh!”

 

She spun around and recognized someone from Akechi’s department she had passed by a handful of times. 

 

“You looking for Detective Akechi?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm. He called in today. Said he'd work from home for a few weeks.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Uh… it's not unusual for heavier cases. It's just not worth the commute to come in,” the man ran his hand through his hair nervously.

 

“I. I see. Thank you for telling me,” Makoto said, holding in a sigh. 

 

He nodded before turning around and walking down the hall. 

 

Makoto breathed. 

 

A few weeks?

 

\------

 

Akechi waltzed into the establishment, tacky and gaudy with its decor, but he paid it no mind as his eyes settled on the figures in front of him. Girls clearly too young painted their faces heavy with makeup to ooze maturity, and they shot their half-lidded eyes at him. They looked at him like an unknown specimen, a man of decency. No one caught his attention as much as one of the girls standing by the corner of the misty, dim room.

 

She had large, brown eyes. He decided he didn’t care for the red lipstick, but she would do. Her jet black bangs were cut choppily above her eyebrows, and her chin-length hair was tucked behind both ears. She had an attractive, small face. Akechi liked how her eyes seem to bore into his skull, much like someone he knew. She said nothing when he walked in front of her, and slowly her eyes wandered down the length of his torso. He noticed her eyes were lined too darkly with shadow and eyeliner. 

 

She smirked briefly, her long fingers reaching for his hand, which he promptly batted away. 

 

“That won’t be necessary,” he said mechanically. 

 

The girl’s eyes widened for a moment before nodding. She turned around, motioning him to follow her down the hall of identical doors. The sounds of moans and cries echoed through his ears as loud, unsettling music rang through as an attempted distraction. 

 

She came to a stop at one of the doors near the end of the hall before pulling out a single key to open it. Cheap, dim lights powered it, and she walked inside. Akechi hesitated for one moment, his mind wandering to everywhere else but here. He followed the girl. 

 

She watched him walk into the room, unsettling him when she closed the door with a swift motion. Her cold hand crept behind his back, pushing him down onto the rigid mattress. In the lighting, she looked so much like Makoto. Akechi felt goosebumps along his arm when she stared down at him expectantly. 

 

“I don't usually see men like you,” she said quietly, “There must be a reason you chose me.”

 

“I didn't choose you,” he said absentmindedly.

 

The girl laughed heartily like she hadn't laughed in years. 

 

“What was she like?” the girl smile down at him, untying the sash around her waist.

 

Akechi squinted and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by her slender finger against his lips. 

 

“I've been at this for too long. Your eyes say all I need to know. You haven't looked at my body once.”

 

“I'm not here for that,” he admitted.

 

“Oh? So what are you here for, may I ask?” 

 

Akechi pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it to the girl. She took it without hesitation and wiped at her lips. He cocked a brow invisibly at her immediate obedience. 

 

She finished and flipped it over. She walked to the disjointed makeup vanity behind her. Pouring some of the liquid from the makeup bottle, she went to wipe at her eyes next. 

 

“You like your girls natural I see,” she commented, dabbing off her mascara, “Should I put on something else, too?”

 

Akechi noted how unintuitive this must be for her, like she was born to cater to each and every one of his requests without complaint.

 

“Like I said, none of that will be necessary,” he said placidly. 

 

“It's all right, I don't mind. Been at this for too long,” she said to herself more than him, “You wanna talk?”

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“Hmmm?” 

 

She twirled around in her seat, staring at him now. He noticed she had a mole below her left eye, and without her overlined lips, she looked much more like Togo Hifumi than Makoto. That was equally as unsettling as he sat there, reminiscing the short period when they had dated. 

 

“You're a strange one. But I guess it's not that unusual. She must've hurt you, huh? That one,” the girl smiled at him with an attempted softness, “How did it happen?”

 

Akechi said nothing, and then stood up to walk towards the girl. He untucked her hair behind her ears, pulling strands to frame her face. He parted her bangs down the middle, placing some off to the side as he made do with her obviously-self-trimmed hair. 

 

“It didn't,” he said absently.

 

“Ohhh? Ohhh, I think I get it now. You fell for her when it was just about the sex, huh?”

 

He always knew just a taste wouldn't be enough.

 

“I fell for her long before that,” he corrected her. 

 

“Aww, and she doesn't love you back, does she?” the girl oozed apologetically. 

 

Akechi said nothing. His eyes darted to her now, fingers caressing her hair. 

 

“Do you want me to pretend I'm your little girlfriend?” 

 

“No,” he answered almost instantly. 

 

“I could do it you know,” her voice came smooth and slow, “You can just turn me around and-”

 

“That's enough.”

 

The girl frowned. It wasn't a good look for her. 

 

“Then what am I here for then? Am I even going to get-”

 

“You will.”

 

“You really are an odd one,” the girl laughed snarkily, “I like you. So if you don't want to fuck, and you don't want to talk, what do you want?”

 

Akechi sorted through the ideas in his head. What would he miss about Makoto the most? What did he love about her the most? 

 

“I need you to not want me.”

 

\------

 

Makoto sat on the train, hand flipping through her phone like it was some cheap object. She fumbled with the words in her head. Should she tell him over text? As cheap as it was? No, it had to be in person. Would be rude of her to go over uninvited? She wasn't like that, even with Akira. 

 

1:39:47. The length of their last communication the night prior. Makoto sifted through their texts, lingering her finger along the textbox for too long. 

 

_ God, just do it, Nijima! _

 

Makoto bit her lip, glanced around the train and then tapped away swiftly. 

 

\------

 

The girl (who notified Akechi many times to call her by Makoto’s name) found it difficult to  _ not want _ him. It was her job after all. But she found solace eventually in spending the next hour catching up on sleep knowing she'd be paid for it. 

 

Akechi glanced at her occasionally, but he mostly found himself immersed in his work, something he had not been able to do since the night before. He had not slept a wink, and wanted nothing more than to curl into bed and never wake up again. His phone buzzed. 

 

_ Hey, I was expecting to see you today. Will the case really take that long? _

 

Akechi’s mouth went dry. Was it that easy for her to resume everything the way that it was? The message was nothing more than one of curiosity. A mere question of politeness. An obligation to her job. 

 

The girl in the room with him now made him feel at peace. She was a distraction. Insurance to make sure he didn't do something stupid, or worse: cry. 

 

“Is that her?” the girl asked groggily, waking from her slumber. 

 

Akechi tried to answer her, but couldn't find the words to before she crawled towards him on the edge of her bed and grabbed his phone from his hand. He panicked, hand reaching for it. 

 

“Oh? That's the most emotion I've seen you display since you've come here. This is her then? Makoto…”

 

“Give it back.” 

 

She smiled at him, sifting through their messages quickly, eyes darting back and forth. 

 

“I can see why you like her,” she giggled, “She definitely acts like she doesn't want you.”

 

“Acts?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, tossing his phone back at her, “If she wasn't interested she wouldn't admit to missing you.”

 

“That response…. it's more like,” Akechi started to say, drawing blank suddenly, “you say it to appease someone.” 

 

“What? You say ‘I love you, too’ back to someone you don't actually love?” she challenged. 

 

“Have you ever loved someone?” he frowned. 

 

“Haven't we all? Probably the reason I'm here. Love.” 

 

“There's no proof that she loves me,” he said finally. 

 

“Yeah, you're right. But if you're operating like that then you won't ever know that she doesn't love you either,” she laughed, leaning back against the poorly painted wall. 

 

Akechi’s eyes wandered the room, seeking anything but her judging eyes. 

 

“She's cute, by the way. Pretty. I wouldn't fuck this one up if I were you,” she smiled. 

 

Akechi froze for a moment, almost forgetting that her display picture was one that he had snuck of her back in high school. She was smiling carefreely. It was enough to make one think that it was a photo she had allowed him to take of her. He had almost forgotten he had cropped Akira out of the shot, his shoulder still peeking ever so slightly into the frame. 

 

“You say that like I haven't already fucked up,” he commented, stuffing his laptop into his bag. 

 

“Yes. I am,” her grin grew, something that suited her much more than her sultry smirks, “Sorry, babe. Time’s up.”

 

“I know. How much is it?” 

 

“Free if you promise I won't see you here ever again.” 

 

“... Deal.”

 

“We do terrible things in the name of love. I'll keep your secret.”

 

The girl’s eyes sparkled mischievously. Akechi tucked her words into the back of his mind as he eyed her one last time. He considered thanking her, but decided against it. He didn’t know how much of her  _ advice _ he’d actually take to heart. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _unrequited pining_

Makoto waited for his acknowledgement, with no reply in sight. She tossed her phone onto the counter before slumping forward on the barstool. Two weeks had since passed. She was no fool to believe that there was nothing wrong at this point. How many times she had stood outside of his apartment, hoping to find the courage to knock. But she revisited their last conversation over the phone, and she knew she had hinted at her feelings then. She wanted things to change. She wanted more.

 

_ Goro… why now when I'm so vulnerable? I wanted to tell you. _

 

Her heart pounded in her chest, face flushed in shame and embarrassment from her antic. She had panicked, sending him a text first and then calling him later that evening. If he was busy, even the most straightforward response would have been fine. She sighed, heart hurting now as she clutched her arm tightly at the thought of her feelings on full display. She groaned in embarrassment at all the foolish things she had done to chase him down. 

 

Her throat hurt to swallow, and she had no desire to do anything for the rest of that evening. She had hardly slept in the past two nights, and it was only worse when darkness greeted her dreams each time. 

 

Makoto shoved herself off the stool and made for the medicine cabinet. Shaking the container of Sae’s sleeping pills, she felt a twinge of regret and awfulness. She forced down two.

 

Her bed hadn't been made, an outline of her body encased in the blanket formed some shape to show how restless and erratic her sleep must've been. Nonetheless, she slipped herself underneath the covers before dozing off almost instantly. 

 

\------

 

The dream sequence followed. Makoto found herself surrounded by neon lights, the room dancing around her like a blurry tango. When it stopped spinning, she shook her head once, and was greeted by the same figure. His smile was a demented one, granting her a mere 5 seconds for her to run, but she didn't. He seemed displeased, grabbing her by the collar and yanking her forward flush against his body as he glared down at her. 

 

“What are you doing?” came the metallic voice. 

 

She struggled to speak, words coming out like jumbles of syllables.

 

“See….. you.” 

 

He released her. She dropped onto the floor in front of him, hands propping herself up.

 

“I…. wanted to see you,” she choked.

 

“Fool-”

 

“I did…! You- you look… so much like him,” she sobbed, staring up at him. 

 

Her dream self held back no emotions, and in her state of despair she sought to spend every sleeping moment talking to this mystery man. 

 

“Akechi Goro. You are him, are you not?! Answer me, Goro-”

 

“ _ Fucking  _ fool,” the metal bit back, enveloping her in the coldness of his tone, “Your precious Goro is gone.”

 

“No,” she fought back, standing to her feet now, “He's there. I know he is. He wouldn't do this to me-”

 

His clawed fingers slipped around her neck. 

 

“And that's where you're wrong,” he laughed mechanically, every breath and sound encased in some inhuman, machine-like voice. 

 

“It's okay,” she gasped, voice soft and calm, “It’s okay. All the same, I lo-”

 

“You're even a bigger fool if you think you can simply convince yourself of that,” the voice roared back.

 

“I know it now,” she smiled weakly, “And if you're a part of him then… ”

 

He glared at her, unchanged by these words. 

 

“I dare you to say that once I show you what I'm  _ really _ capable of-”

 

“It doesn't matter,” she said quietly, her hands reaching shakily to move his hand off her neck, “I can take it.”

 

Black Mask grew angry. In her dream, Makoto discovered something peculiar. He enclosed his jealousy with anger. It was some strain of possessiveness she'd recognize anywhere, and she found it so potent in the way he stared at her. But in the end, she'd wake up remembering close to nothing of her encounter with Black Mask save for how she longed to use him to communicate her feelings for Akechi. 

 

A black fog came, shadows in the room came and enveloped his mask. Standing in his place once they dissipated was Akechi. He stared at her, unmoving and unphased. Makoto stared back, fighting the urge to touch him to ensure he was real. 

 

“You've been ignoring me,” she finally said. 

 

He didn't respond, staring at her with his red eyes, face twisted in something she could only make out to be anger and pain. Her hands dropped to her side before she gingerly started to walk forward, reaching out to him. 

 

“I miss you. It's been so long-”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

She winced, hand flying to her chest to protect herself. His voice was no longer enclosed by the mask, and she’d recognize the hurt in his voice anywhere. She opened her mouth again to speak, and in between blinks, he had disappeared. Makoto let out a soft cry as she found herself swallowed by the darkness once more and slumped to her knees. 

 

Was she so incapable of forgiveness? Her first mistake was to put him through the trials of forged intimacy, giving him one strand of hope to hold onto that they could've been more. By the time she had realized her feelings, she'd been too late. And the worst part was that she missed him so much that he only came to her in her dreams, and she made little progress in coercing him to her side once more. 

 

“Your precious Goro is gone,” the voice returned, laughing in full fury now.

 

She covered her mouth, the metal in his seeping voice seemed to make her sick all of a sudden. The room spun once more and she found him in front of her again, this time his actions gentle and barely resembling that of some fiend that ached to snap her neck in half. He reached for her hand, moving it away from covering her mouth. Up close, the resemblance was uncanny, but there was no gentleness in his face, no life in his eyes as he tried to stare at her longingly.

 

This man wasn't Akechi; Makoto refused to believe it. And yet, she felt drawn to him. She would believe it was him. His actions were much like a crescendo- he tried to be gentle, getting ahead of himself in brief spurts before he tried to hold himself back once again. She winced when he tried to stroke her hair, combing his clawed hands through her strands before he cupped the back of her neck harshly. A black fire danced in his eyes when he watched her writhe as she anxiously tried to predict his motions. He wore no mask, and yet Makoto found herself wishing he did so that she wouldn't have to associate her  _ precious  _ Goro with this horrid man. 

 

His lips were chapped and rough when they leaned down to press against hers. She stood still, frozen and appalled that he’d think she would return the favor. When she didn't bend to his will, she felt the length of his claws tear into the back of her shirt and then rip at her skin. She cried, gasping at the pain, and he slipped his tongue in. He didn't kiss her because he wanted her. It felt more like he was struggling between claiming her as his own or to spite her. 

 

It was just a dream. Makoto bit back. Her teeth found the pad of his lower lip and bit down. He snarled, claws gripping her waist and pressing down. Never once did she close her eyes, and this angered Black Mask. She aimed to continue doing so. Her hands flew to his face as she cupped his cheeks to pry his lips off of hers. He yielded, lips shimmering with a mix of her blood and his. He grinned, doing away with the rest of her shirt in one swift movement much to her disliking.

 

Makoto felt bare now, but her arms didn't reach up to cover herself up. Instead she pushed him off of her, and in one swift motion, knocked him down onto the floor. Black Mask grunted in surprise, growling at her disobedience. She stepped on his chest once for good measure before kneeling down onto his arm to keep him still. Before she could do the same for his other arm, his free hand clawed through her leggings, igniting another cry of pain from her lungs. 

 

In their struggle, her hands flew to his shoulders and pressed him into the ground hard. He stared up at her with his beady dark eyes, curious and laughing maniacally at her attempt for dominance. He said no words, but it was enough to send chills up her spine. She bent down, lips claiming his now in a gentle act of spitefulness. He groaned, and then ruptured into a deep, menacing cry- something Makoto couldn't place, but she didn't stop with her ministrations, lips nipping and biting to hold him in place. Her nails dug deep into his skin, almost curious to see if he was human. She found that her hands had grown numb, unable to feel anything- or perhaps, that he felt like nothing. It was just a dream after all. 

 

Black Mask wasted no more time, and in one fluid motion, slipped out of her death grip, hoisted her off of his body and shredded the last of her leggings. Makoto gasped, an inkling of surprise traveled down her core and right into her cunt, warming her entirely. She didn't deny wanting it, she wasn't lucid enough to fight that. Still, she closed her eyes when his tongue slid up her thigh, and his hands clutched her bottom and her hips for good measure. It wasn't like she was in the position to run. Makoto threw her head back when his mouth sought her core, wasting no time to slide his tongue between her folds, but not before he sucked hard on her clit. 

 

With her mouth wide open, she focused on the feeling and not the imposter before her, envisioning Goro all the while. She missed this. If this was the closest she'd be able to get from now on, she'd make this  _ animal  _ her lover. She'd scream Goro’s name, and suffer the consequences of his anger after. If the only semblance of Akechi Goro came to mock her in her dreams, then sleep will be her routine. 

 

The heat doubled, a feeling she knew all too well as he sucked and painted her with his tongue expertly. She felt herself throbbing as her body clenched and squeezed rhythmically against his motions. She grabbed hold of his head for good measure, recognizing how easy it'd be to snap his neck if she wanted to. But it was too good, she cried in her dream, a rough and curdled one as she screamed out Akechi’s name. She recited it like some mantra while her body clamored for the last bit of its release. Makoto heaved forward, hands on the dark ground as she held herself up, eyes closed. 

 

When she opened them, it was from the feeling of flesh against her cheek. It was warm, and she dared not open her eyes to stare into the abyss of Black Mask’s orbs. 

 

“Makoto.”

 

Her eyes flew open. Akechi Goro laid beneath her, hand stroking her cheek. She flushed when she saw her  _ essence _ along his bottom lip and cheek. 

 

“Goro…” she sighed as if her heart had broken into two.

 

“What's wrong? Did you not enjoy yourse-”

 

Her arms flew around his body, feeling his muscles tense up. She squeezed him so hard it felt like she could break his bones. He breathed out, chest heaving up and down when she began to sob unceremoniously against him. 

 

“This isn't real, this isn't real…” she chanted, “You're not real. So this means I can say whatever I want right? Right, Goro?”

 

He looked at her with sullen, and questioning eyes when she placed both hands to the sides of his head before leaning down to kiss him hard. She gave him no room to kiss back. His hands found their way to clutch her close to him. She pulled away, her breathing unsteady as tears flowed down her face some more. 

 

“I love you,” she said loudly, enunciating every word so he wouldn’t mishear, “I love you, Goro.”

 

His eyes widened. 

 

“I love you,” she said again, lips claiming his in between her phrasing, “I've wanted to say it for a long time now. I love you. But you're gone, and you won't answer me and-! It hurts…” 

 

She didn't want to hear his reply, claiming his lips again. 

 

“How many times must I do this? Before you come back to me?” she trailed off, fingers running through his hair as he looked at her with a mix of shock and confusion. 

 

“It's okay… You left because you were afraid. I get that. I know that now. Let's just go back to the way it was,” she said, voice small and hoarse like that of a child begging to go home, “If that's what it takes for y-”

 

“Makoto.” 

 

He pulled away, sinking into the floor. She could only stare as he slowly disappeared from her grasp, black liquid engulfing him as his face warped back to one she could never forget. 

 

_ “Wake up.”  _

 

\------

 

_ You're either mine or no one else’s.  _

 

Akechi’s obsession had manifested into physical form. He woke with a throbbing ache in his arm, and one further down his body. He let out a frustrated sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield from the light penetrating his apartment. The first crack of light came at unspeakable hours in the morning now, and it paired with his misery only deepened his depressive state. 

 

His ‘sleep’ was relentless. He tossed and turned no matter where he slept and he teetered on dabbling in sleep medication to assist. Still, he knew that solving the source of it would be the best solution, if the source was even something he could consider. He'd lie to himself and say it's because he needed closure, but he got what he needed to hear. Deep down, he was a coward. He knew he'd break the moment he heard the words from Makoto in person, and so what better way to avoid it altogether than to run off and shut down. 

 

He sauntered off the couch, glancing briefly at the time. 6:43. He had slept for an hour and 43 minutes. Good enough. Akechi was in desperate need of a shower - one he forgone the day before, and the day before that as well. Who would’ve known something as  _ insignificant _ as this would come tear down his world and leave him for dead? He knew. He had a hunch that it would. 

 

He groaned when the cold water sprayed over his back, and he winced when it traveled down his lower region and between his legs. He didn’t enjoy it, but it got the job done. He grabbed haphazardly for the body wash and began to to scrub. The water warmed up, and he found himself drifting off to the rising heat. He grew dizzy, but not enough to get out. He finished cleaning himself absentmindedly and sauntered out, neither reluctant to leave nor stay. 

 

6:55. He used to relish in his long showers, but it seemed like nowadays he didn’t particularly care. Two weeks and two days had gone by; another five and he’d return to the office like he had promised. The panicked emails he received over the course of the last three weeks while he was “abroad” didn’t surprise him, but he wanted nothing more than to sit in solitude for a while longer.  _ Be away from her just a while longer to collect himself.  _ Makoto slipped into his mind again, as if she’d never left to begin with. Akechi clutched his head as he felt a pain climb up the back of his neck and settle in the back of his head. 

 

_ Migraine so early? _ He cursed inwardly, but he could blame no one. He threw on whatever clean laundry he had left and tossed the towel under his wet hair before settling into his chair. The emails on the side panel bolded to signify unread, and he sighed. Somehow working outside of the office had been more of a pain than being there to begin with,  _ who would’ve thought?  _

 

Just then, his phone lit up. A number he recognized, a name he recognized. He let his phone buzz a little longer before he reached for it. 

 

“Hello.

 

“I’m surprised you’re up this early.

 

“No, I’m taking some time off.

 

“I see, it has been a while.

 

“I’m not against the idea, but I don’t think it’s-

 

“No… I’m not really… seeing anyone right now.

 

“Still, I don’t think it’s a good-

 

“You’ve always been like this.

 

“... Yes, I remember.

 

“... Can’t say I can forget.

 

“I’ll see you soon then, Hifumi.”

 

_ Click. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as you can suspect I've been really busy with finals and projects and the like. But I also hit a writer's block for a while there especially when it came to deciding how I want this story to go ;; Thank you to those who left nice comments, it really helps me along. I'm hoping to put the next chapter out fairly soon now that I have some free time. Thanks again for reading as always... you have no idea how much it means to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I kissed you in that perplexing night._

“Hello.”

 

_ “I didn't think you'd respond.” _

 

“I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

 

_ “I have to be nowadays. Editorials and all. You up for work?” _

 

“No, I’m taking some time off.”

 

_ “... I've been trying to get a hold of you, you know. It's hard with my schedule now.” _

 

“I see, it has been a while.”

 

_ “Well then, up for a match for old time's sake?” _

 

“I’m not against the idea, but I don’t think it’s-”

 

_ “You know what I mean, Goro. You're not… seeing someone right now, are you?” _

 

“No… I’m not really… seeing anyone right now.” He winced and a wave of guilt rushed over him. 

 

_ “Our usual place then. Noon?” _

 

“Still, I don’t think it’s a good-”

 

_ “Don't keep me waiting.” _

 

“You’ve always been like this.”

 

_ “I'm impatient is all. Can you blame me when my career is built around waiting on others?” _

 

“... Yes, I remember.”

 

_ “You haven't forgotten about me, have you? Do you miss me? Don't you still love me?” _

 

“... Can’t say I can forget.” He avoided the second question. The third he never answered, and she never followed to ask again. 

 

_ “I'll never forget. Be there.”  _

 

“I’ll see you soon then, Hifumi.”

 

\------

 

Makoto opened the door to the entrance of her apartment building, wind gushing through the cracks and briskly against her face almost immediately. She let out a soft sound, shivering as she pushed against the wind to inch out of the door. A pile of leaves twisted and turned, lost in its direction. From this side of the building, she felt the silence much more than the hustle and bustle that she’d be greeted with once she turned the corner. A layer of clouds covered the sky, a sign that it might rain later today. She forgot her umbrella in the apartment, and she sighed to herself. A wave of loneliness rushed through her body as she hugged herself tight in the thin cardigan she wore. Her throat felt tight all of a sudden, sign of a cold maybe. 

 

As much as Makoto felt the physical presence of her body, her mind wandered elsewhere. Her heart ached, and it made itself known in the form of dark circles underneath her eyes, her pale skin, and chapped lips. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she considered calling out of work with no good excuse other than being dumped and now ignored for good measure. She whimpered when another cold breeze pushed past her scarf and against the back of her neck. And then she ventured on like she had for the past 3 weeks. 

 

\------

 

It was past 9 by the time Akechi slipped on his gloves - his last accessory for getting ready - he had been rusty as he previously finished right on the dot. It’d been enough time to get from his place to the train station to catch the one at 9:05. He’d have to wait for the next one for the first time since he started his job as detective. 

 

His body clenched when he walked outside, the rush of people even more hectic than when he’d usually leave his apartment. He adjusted his tie once before pushing through the crowds. He felt invisible, like this world he walked through saw anything but him, and he could see everyone. 

 

A pang of guilt clutched his throat as he thought about the phone call from Hifumi earlier. She’d been different when they casually dated. He had been guilty of pushing her towards her mother’s ambitions, assuring her it’d be something she’d grow to overcome with her love of shogi. She’d listened, glowing at the way he spoke to her, and blushing like mad. He had begun to turn away when she used her newfound courage to press her lips against his, hands clinging to his shoulders. Akechi had been anticipating it for some time, and so he braced himself against her, and shut his eyes. It meant nothing to him at the time, but maybe it would grow to be.

 

He was wrong, but he wasn’t surprised. She had been nothing short of a bundle of timidness, and Akechi never toed the line of pushing for more. Their relationship happened because she assumed so, pointing him out to her mother who had no reason to object because she sensed his impartialness towards her daughter. He’d be no distraction. As Hifumi gained rank in her shogi battles, so did her self esteem. Their first time together was short. He ran his bare hands up her thighs, and she melted into a puddle beneath him. She begged for more, and he obliged. In the dark, she looked like anyone else, and he imagined as such when he neared his orgasm. Her small moans gathered quickly, and when she called out his given name, he was reminded of who she really was. She clutched him close to her, kissing all over his face in the mess of her afterglow as she cooed how amazing she felt. He received her affections automatically, running his hands through the long length of her hair in the dark.

 

Their breakup came inevitably like he had predicted as well. He smiled sadly at her, and she liked that very much. She smoothed her gloved hand over the length of his arm, thanking him for encouraging her for if it weren’t for him, she’d probably not be where she was now. Breaking up with him when she ran into him at the train station because she’d been too busy to try and schedule a time to meet him elsewhere. She kissed him on the lips again, hard and certain unlike their first time. Afterwards, she glanced down at her phone, the light penetrating her face under the dark of the sky. Without looking up at him again, she muttered a goodbye and turned away. Akechi sighed when she left, knowing he’d have to walk an extra 20 minutes back to his apartment since the last train had just left. Hifumi left his mind just like how she had entered - unnoticed. 

 

Akechi slipped into the train. The voice over the intercom announced “Kanda” twice before the train sped at full speed into that direction.

 

\------

 

Makoto got cold feet. She called in sick from her phone, apologizing the entire time. Her manager said nothing about it, unsurprised since it had been the first day of cold weather. She sighed a breath of relief when she hung up. She’d gotten out of the subway to make the call. The line read ‘Asakusa.’ She had only been once with Akira, but there wasn’t much for her here - she’d rather not spend her day here. Yet she feared returning home only to sleep the day away. Perhaps she’d go to Jimbocho to look at all the books and find something to read to fill up the rest of her day. 

 

Nothing sounded better than her bed. The lure of the dreams she’d been having were too hard to resist, though she acknowledged how far she’d be slipping if she really was ditching work to risk a  _ chance _ to see him. 

 

She made her way back to the subway station. She’d have to pass by Kanda on her way to Jimbocho. This would be a nice change. 


	11. Chapter 11

Akechi was immaculate even given the circumstances he had been for the past few weeks. He tugged his glove over his wrist for a brief moment to glance at the time, not like it mattered if he was late or not. Hifumi was known to be negligent with schedules unless they were mandatory photoshoots or interviews. 

 

9:20, and the train stopped. The last of the businessmen rushed out to catch their connecting trains, and he found himself standing at the station he frequented close to everyday only two years ago. He sighed, his breath evaporating into the air. She’d want to meet at the church, a place paparazzi would not dare to find her in nowadays. Who had time for church when you’re world class? Thankfully, it’d be only a short walk there, but Akechi made haste regardless. 

 

The arriving train rushed past him, billowing the strands of his brown hair in the wind, and he shivered lightly. He heard the announcer say “Kanda,” and a rush of nostalgia came back to him. Whether or not it was good, he couldn’t decide. And then his heart stopped. 

 

A small gloved hand pressed against the door of the train, face turned away to look at the surroundings. The woman tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear to no avail, as the wind caught it and blew it in front of her face once more. Akechi felt his heart pick up when she turned to look at him. 

 

“... Hifumi?” 

 

Her eyes widened, and her lips curled upwards into the biggest, mysterious smile. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” she teased, “Shall we? I figured you’d be at the church already, but it looks like the Ace Detective is running late.” 

 

Her voice was chirpy, very unlike the timid girl he knew back then. He kept up, following behind her not too closely. She was brave now, legs adorned in a pair of knee-high boots and a skirt that sat only inches above where they stopped. She wore a tight cashmere sweater with a heavy, luxurious coat over it. But the thing that stopped him dead in his tracks earlier was her hair. 

 

She’d cut it short. And it was almost too-reminiscent of Makoto’s style in her younger years. The resemblance from behind was uncanny, and he found himself forgetting who he was with. 

 

When they arrived at the church, and she had looked both ways to ensure it was barren, Hifumi leaned forward and kissed his cheek, tugging onto his arm tightly. He received her affections mechanically. 

 

“It’s been a while,” she smiled against his sleeve.

 

“You cut your hair,” he commented after a minute of debilitation. 

 

She released his arm, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Do you like it?” she smiled shyly, running her hand through it instinctively, “It’s giving the magazines something to talk about while the shogi season is in its lull. But you’ve seen the covers already.”

 

He hadn’t. 

 

“It’s different,” he gave a simple response. 

 

“I missed you,” she smiled again, this time only the left side of her lips curled upward, “It took a while but I finally found some stability in what I’m doing. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

“Then I’m happy for you,” he squeezed a half-smile, “But that’s not what you came here to tell me, is it?”

 

“No, Goro,” she said devilishly, looking up at him. 

 

He cocked his brow when she inched towards him. She slipped her hand out of her glove, and instinctively placed it against his cold face. He froze for a moment, the action wasn’t something he had anticipated. Hifumi searched his eyes, finding nothing but an empty stare. 

 

“I didn’t think it’d be so hard though,” she muttered quietly, “Being away from you. I thought about you all the time.”

 

“Yet, you never called?” he asked curiously, not particularly caring that she didn’t.

 

“No. I couldn’t. But I can now. Let’s do this right this time.” 

 

She wanted a relationship again. And she approached it the same way she did all those years ago: assuming he’d wanted one too.

 

“You’ve been waiting for me, haven’t you, Goro? You haven’t been seeing anyone,” she reminded him.

 

He had. He hadn’t. Not officially anyway. 

 

“You were so broken up when I left,” she continued on, “I’m… not surprised you haven’t sought anyone out since. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, Hifumi. You did what was right for your future,” he egged her on, “You should continue-”

 

“No! I just… I thought about it. Long and hard. I need you, Goro. I know you need me too,” she said quickly, her body pressed against the length of his as she leaned closer.

 

“Hifumi,” he started, “I’m not doing this.” 

 

“W-wha-”

 

“I never wanted to do this,” he admitted, “Have you ever asked me what I wanted?”

 

“I… But we loved each other, I know that’s true!” she chuckled nervously, “It’s true, right? We just need time to remember-”

 

“I’m lonely, but not that lonely,” he said softly, looking away, “I’m sorry.”

 

Hifumi pursed her lips, trembling for a moment. 

 

“Look deep inside yourself,” Akechi said, “You’ll find that you never loved me either.” 

 

He grasped her hand, removing it from his face as he looked at her regrettably. He couldn’t stand to look at her any longer, as her face began to blur and reshape into someone else entirely. Akechi blinked, and the cold dark eyes returned. She opened her mouth to say something, and he took his cue to walk away. 

 

“D-did you ever regret it?” she asked loudly, and he stopped walking.

 

“No.” 

 

He admired her resolve, it often reminded him of someone else. Everything about her reminded him of someone else. Hifumi placed all her expectations onto him all the same. Their time together wasn’t regrettable, but he wished for something else. Something seemed to be missing all the time. Someone else. 

 

“It just left much to be desired,” he said finally, walking back to the station alone.

 

He heard her sob quietly behind him, not turning back around once. Perhaps he was too harsh? But his lack of it the first time around was what forced him into something he could have cared less about. 

 

\------

 

Makoto leapt off the train, minding the gap in between. She felt her body move mechanically, but her mind wandered elsewhere. Her eyes glassed over the crowds and the storefronts, but nothing struck her as anything worth noticing. She inhaled, hiding her face behind her scarf for comfort. In this moment, she felt lonelier than she had every right to admit, like the world saw right through her. Their eyes glassing over her the same way hers did. She hated this feeling, it left her throat raw and her eyes dry. Even in the brief moment that Akira had left her, she found the feeling uncomparable. She felt angry at that time. This time it felt different, and for the life of her she hated that she couldn’t decipher why. 

 

Time went slowly, but she could feel herself starting to unwind as she walked around Jimbocho at the very least. Near the end of the street, she saw something catch her eye. A trinket of sorts, yet the resemblance to something she’d seen out of a dream no less. A mask. A black one. Makoto could feel that her eyes started to shape it into something more like what she’d seen in her dreams, there was no way she was seeing what she was seeing. She shook her head once, and soon a pair of deep red-brown eyes appeared. She blinked. The eyes widened, staring right back at her as she grew even more entranced by it. The man had brown hair, not fully encased by the mask but close enough as he stood there staring at her. She knew she’d break her gaze soon to apologize, but he didn’t stop looking at her either. Between the glass window, they continued to stare at one another, each mesmerized for a different reason, one looking in from the outside and the other from the inside. 

 

He was the first to break out of the stare, and she wasn’t surprised. But then she felt a mortifying feeling settle at her throat, and her stomach twist. She stood up from her semi-squat, eyes widening with each passing second. Akechi Goro’s eyes bore into hers unwavering. Dark circles painted underneath his eyes, knitted brows of both discontent and confusion framed his sullen and slim face. The way he stared at her looked exactly like that of Black Mask from her dreams. His lips thinned slightly as he tried to smile sadly at her, and she returned it as if she was dreaming. She wouldn’t be surprised if she was, nor would she be surprised if she’d fallen over and knocked her head cold. 

 

She did the latter unceremoniously. The last thing she saw was the look of horror on Akechi’s face as he ran to catch her.

 

\------

 

Akechi spent his last day of avoidance in Jimbocho, not because he wanted to. He failed to admit to himself that he forgot the stations to return home, and given that he’d successfully pulled himself out of bed for curiosity’s sake, he might as well make the most out of it lest he say he left his apartment in the last three weeks for an old lover. 

 

The erected buildings in Jimbocho and the hustle of quiet crowds stopped the harsh wind from kissing his face like it did in Kanda. The skies looked as if it would rain soon, and so he hesitantly walked into a store with busy crowds. He spent a brief moment looking around, unimpressed by the amount of masks that lined the high wall and the window of the storefront. Still, he found enough excuse to stay in when a tengu mask of sorts caught his eye. He smirked to himself, the resemblance of it was close enough, though it had been washed over in black. He paid little mind to anything else in the store, and he’d always been intrigued by fiction and fantasy. He envisioned himself in the mask for a moment, adorning it for the sake of nothing other than pure entertainment. And then his eyes glanced over at a pair from the other side of the window. Poor girl would be surely embarrassed once she’d realize she was more or less mesmerized with the wrong person. 

 

Still, she stared at him. She had tired red eyes, but they were bright and large for her face. He couldn’t make out the reason for staring at her in return, but he found it amusing how she never once attempted to snap out of it in the same way that he did. They’d watched each other for several minutes when the store clerk chuckled from behind him about how he was getting ready to watch the both of them fight over who’d be taking the mask home. And that’s when he saw it. She smiled at him like they weren’t strangers. It wasn’t shy, it was omnipotent. She was aware of all his secrets, all of his follies, and she still smiled. That’s how soft her eyes had become. She stood now, and Akechi felt his heart pulled from his chest and rearranged into a million pieces. He felt his throat tighten and he couldn’t breathe. Nijima Makoto blinked from the other side of the window. Now he could see how hollow her cheeks had become, high cheekbones dusted in pink from the cold. The pitter patter of his chest seemed to match the way she blinked at him. 

 

He began to open his mouth with nothing in mind to say. ‘Stay’ would have been a good one. ‘I love you’ would have been better for certain. ‘Why?’ was just as good. And before he had the chance to, he saw her eyes roll back and she fell backwards onto the pavement. His breath hitched in surprise, and he ran out of the store to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw started with pwp, ended with angst


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been dreaming too.

Makoto felt rain. She felt it on her cheeks, in her hair, on her eyelashes. A familiar voice reached out to her, calling her name. The sensation of being shaken reminded her too much of the time her father passed away, and Sae yelled at her to stay awake lest the shock scar her forever. This time it was different. The voice was familiar, but it seemed to only come in her dreams. And so, Makoto knew she was dreaming. Soon Black Mask would visit. He’d call her a fool like he always did, and then he’d kiss her for being one. He’d grip her body hard when she pined for his affections, curious of her the same way she was of him and the way he resembled someone who had long slipped from her grasps. Makoto would tell him she loved him as if the more she said it it’d make up for the opportunities she missed in saying it due to her hubris. He’d grin down at her maniacally, toxic mercury dripping from his voice, and she’d whisper it again, honey dripping from hers. And perhaps with time, he’d grow too fond of letting her go and he’d make her his finally, sealed with a proper kiss and him wedged between her legs. Yes, she welcomed slumber. 

 

“Makoto!” 

 

Akechi’s sharp voice reached an unrecognizable tremor. The store clerk had slipped out curiously to offer help, drawing a small crowd around them, much to his chagrin. He clenched his teeth as he shook her again, and the rain that had pooled on her cheeks slid down the sides of her face like tears. Her lips parted ever so slightly, inviting to say the least, but they were turning blue with every passing second. He wanted to kiss her, as if for some fantastical idea  _ he’d _ be the reason she would snap out of it. His gloved hands gripped the back of her neck and her arm tightly as she laid there in his arms like some forlorn princess begging to be woken up with a kiss. Finally, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he stupidly gave in. He kissed her hard with no bells and whistles, begging her to wake up against her lips. 

 

In Makoto’s dream sequence, Black Mask had simply grabbed her by the face, kissed her hard with his soft velvet tongue, and asked her if she was going to foolishly entrap her with her lies again. She mustered ‘yes’ sweetly in between his displays of affection. In her dreams, she was kissing him back. 

 

_ “Then wake up, you fool.”  _

 

Makoto squeezed her eyes. Her brows followed. Black Mask’s lips had long left hers when she came to her senses. A drop of rain fell on her left eye, and she instinctively closed her eyes again. Loud clapping surrounded her, voices unrecognizable as they cheered for whatever reason. When she finally came to, she blinked her red eyes at her savior. 

 

“Stay with me,” he said.

 

Convinced she was lucid dreaming, she whispered ‘yes.’ He looked at her strangely when she responded in that way. Even more confused that she’d sooner kiss him in return than snap to her other five senses. Akechi propped her upright before shakily pulling her to her feet. She began to stumble slightly, and he instinctively pulled her close by the waist. She continued to stare at him, eyes wide like a small lost child. He gave her an unsurprised, confused look as he stared back with no words to offer. They stayed like this for a moment as the crowd flocked away. His arm wrapped tight around her waist, her arm clutching onto the sleeve above his elbow and both their eyes boring into one another as if they were both long lost lovers and strangers that should go their separate ways. The silence was broken when Makoto sneezed. And then she shivered.

 

\------

 

When the shock settled, Makoto came to one of several conclusions. She was a fool. Akechi said nothing when he helped her onto the train. He didn’t ask her where her house was so that he could bring her home safely, tuck her in with a kiss to her temple and be on his merry way. He said nothing when the subway speeded to a halt, and Makoto, still out of it, slipped forward and landed awkwardly against his chest. Surely, they’d fallen in a tangle if he hadn’t been gripping onto the subway pole for dear life when this happened, an arm still snug around her tiny waist. She stifled an apology, and he said nothing then. She spent the rest of the time on that train ride to nowhere with her body pressed flush against his as he held her. No one around them would have thought they were less than lovers save the both of them.

 

When they reached Akechi’s apartment door, Makoto saw him fumble with his keys for a moment, hands shaking either from the cold or a form of nervousness. But what could he be nervous about? He was simply helping a girl ditzy enough to have fainted from the mere sight of the man she was in love with.  _ Was.  _ He pushed at the heavy door to his apartment, and she slinked forward mechanically to follow, not like she had reason not to what with his arm still snaked tight around her waist. It felt ominously like the first night she came home with him, only there were no words to exchange this time. 

 

Makoto shivered. The apartment wasn’t warm. She hugged herself tightly, sopping wet cardigan clinging to her cold skin. Akechi let out a soft sigh once returning from turning on the heater, and began to unbutton her cardgian. She let out a small whimper when she felt his warm fingers catch on her bare skin. He stopped for a second, fear of hurting her, before continuing. Her wet cardigan fell to the floor with an undelightful plop and he unwrapped her scarf next. His eyes darted away from her body when her white bra peeked through the wrinkled white button up. Akechi said nothing, dragging her by the wrist to his room. He fumbled with the rest of the buttons on her shirt, and Makoto knew to attribute this to nervousness. She didn’t protest, nor hug her body to hide how naked she felt when he stripped her down to her bra and underwear. Makoto stood there with her curious childlike eyes the enter time, too afraid to ask ‘why’ or stop him. The latter was more about fearing he’d stopped. 

 

When he tugged the top of the comforter on his immaculately made bed, Makoto had recovered most of her senses now. She slipped into his bed obediently and he tucked her in. There was nothing sexual about all this, even less so romantic. She shut her eyes tight when she regrettably felt her damp hair drench his clean pillows. Her cold limbs hugged around her midsection, and she laid there on her side both extremely ashamed and confused. She heard Akechi’s soft footsteps approach the door and her heart both sighed a breath of relief and sank all the same. She sneezed again. 

 

His ministrations stopped, and she heard him sigh. She was thankful her back was turned against him. Makoto heard the rustle of something falling to the floor. With a blink of an eye, Akechi had slipped into bed with her, his chest bare and pressed against her back. She whimpered at the warmth, as if her body was ice being set on fire. He said nothing when he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close so that her bottom was between the cleft of his legs. She could have called it ‘spooning’ but she read somewhere that this was something done only by lovers. And they weren’t lovers. He was simply keeping her poor-circulated, damp body warm like the kind person he was. He cared about her wellbeing and thus didn’t want her to get sick. 

 

They laid like this for what felt like forever. Stiff and awkward. Unironically, her face was the warmest part of her body at this point, and she dared not turn around, slip her arms around his broad chest and hold him for optimal heat. He let out a deep breath, chest heaving sofly behind her, arms heavy over her surely-clammy body. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Goro…?” she mustered quietly, like a hoarse whisper.

 

“Hush.” 

 

She pursed her lips, and then closed her eyes obediently. Akechi knitted his brows, his body at war with his head. He never paid much mind to the bodies of girls; they all seemed to look the same in his adolescence: plaid in the same blazer uniform set and short skirt. And he knew this even now lying in bed with Makoto. She wore that same uniform and short skirt, albeit with tights that denied him a glance at what he could only envision to be milky, long legs. He felt nothing with her in his arms, of course not. He absolutely felt nothing when she inhaled and the curve of her bottom brushed dangerously against  _ something _ that betrayed his head. He closed his eyes to no avail, seeing the bare skin of Makoto’s back burned into his brain. He opened them after a few seconds of unsuccess, drinking up the pattern of moles on her shoulders and how her arms dipped in front of her to put the curve of her waist on full display. 

 

Makoto jumped slightly when she felt Akechi press his forehead against her shoulder. He felt like he was burning up, and it made her body flush when the curve of his nose pressed against her arm, his breath against her feverish skin. She whimpered in surprise when she felt something hard press against her back. The small noise went straight to Akechi’s core, funnelling more desire to build up between his legs. He was appalled, and began to move backwards from her, lest he scare her away and confuse her even more. She exhaled when she felt him slink away, leaving much heat to be desired. She let out a deep breath before she held steadfast against his arm and pushed her bottom towards him again. Akechi let out a loud moan, startling the both of them. His forehead pressed against the back of her neck with unknown fervor, as he clutched her sinful body as far away from him as possible. He cursed inwardly when his breaths came ragged, his body pulsing hotly as he continued to reject her advances. Makoto barely moved the rest of her body when she dragged her bottom against his length in unanticipated paces. 

 

When eternity seemed to pass, she stopped and began to pull away from him finally. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to growl and grip her hips towards him once more. He was mortified when she let out the quietest moan between her lips in response to his demandingness. The sound echoed and dove straight for his cock, and forcing a strangled sound from his throat. He was so close to the edge, only a breath away from losing balance and falling straight into feral territory. He had neglected his urges the past few weeks, and it manifested itself now in the form of poison that deteriorated any of his common sense. His body begged to be placated by her, it ached to be satiated. Akechi caged the part of him that teetered past consensual territory, but she was making it so. Damn. Hard. Pun intended. 

“Makoto,” he said huskily, voice cracking when her name rolled off his tongue. He grew dizzy now, the pent up desire still unfortunately separated by their two pieces of fabric gnawed away at his senses. “Please.”

 

He didn’t know what he was asking for. It’d probably be best for him to indicate what he wanted. Akechi didn’t know if he wanted her to continue or for her to stop. He feared putting his desires and affections on full display ever again.

 

She flicked away his greedy hands, shifting in bed to turn and face him. Her eyes dilated, staring deeply into his heavy bedroom ones. Her pink lips parted when her thumb brushed against his bottom lip. Now that she’s turned to look at him, eyes all-seeing, he couldn’t muster up the strength to go through with his desires. He was an idiot, one that had narrowly made it out of the lioness’ den only to crawl back to her the same way he left. He dare not fuck up again. He knew this now. With a heavy heart, his hands released her and he slipped from her grasps and out of bed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said miserably, hand running through his disheveled hair. 

 

If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right. There was too much left unsaid between the two of them, and he just couldn’t get over the fact that he meant close to nothing to her. Makoto felt her heart skip a beat. The same sullen, empty look in his face even as he was turned off to the side stretched her heartstrings to its strands. She leapt to her feet to follow, embracing his back, afraid to let go. She smiled softly, tears streaming down her face now. She’s dreamt about this moment where he’d be within her reach in her dreams, she’d hold him and he wouldn’t just slip into nothingness between her fingers. Makoto, fully cognizant of the separation between her pride and her desires, held him like they were lovers. 

 

“Let’s do it right,” she murmured against his back, “I won’t let you go this time.” 

 

Akechi’s eyes widened, breath hitched in surprise. He quickly shut them when he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and the tight grasp she once held around him now came full speed at the knot his throat. 

 

“I love you,” she sighed, heart fluttering and fingers pressed tightly around his wrists. “I love you,” she said again for good measure. 

 

His throat hurt, and the tears wouldn’t stop coming. He let her hold him all the same, replaying her soft, sweet voice in his head out of fear that he’d only imagined it like he once did. 

 

_ I love you. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey heard y'all liked angst  
> WE FINALLY MADE IT  
> blows nose


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't dream for the first time in three weeks.

Makoto and Akechi spent the rest of the day tangled in embraces. He rested his cheek against her navel as her body heaved up and down softly. Her fingers combed through his hair and once in a while, he’d grasp them and intertwine them with his to ensure she was really there. He pressed his lips against the knuckles, then along the palm, and then on the bones of her wrist for good measure. They spoke in hushes when she got cold and slid under the covers alongside him. His lips sought hers innocently, lingering for a brief moment before he rained kisses on her temple, along the length of her nose, and then back to her lips. It felt strange how they reconvened so fast, neither one wanting to approach the topic that loomed over their heads like clouds. It wasn’t like them. But Akechi wanted nothing more to relish that she was here next to him now, just like he had imagined in the past few weeks. And Makoto could finally feel flesh and heat in place of the figure she’d dreamt about for weeks.

 

They teetered on the edge for a while, both having something to say, and wanting to say nothing at all. With Akechi nestled in her arms, his tightly wound around her body, afraid to let go, Makoto sought to break the silence. He shifted away from the crook of her neck when she nudged herself close to him and hid her face.

 

“I dreamt about you,” she said plainly, “A lot. But it wasn’t you. It was some deranged… version that hated me.” 

 

Akechi stayed silent.

 

“He spoke so metallically. It was as if he egged me on to confront my feelings by telling me that you were gone. I was so afraid-”

 

Akechi was speechless, almost half-disappointed that she wasn’t looking at him while she said this.

 

She glanced up.

 

“Sometimes the real you appeared. Or at least… what I think was the real you. I slept a lot the last few weeks,” she chuckled softly, embarrassed, “I wanted to tell you. The last time we talked, I wanted to tell you that I love you.”

 

“Wh-”

 

“I did. It’s true. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it over the phone. You’d never believe-”

 

“Makoto.”

 

She made a sound of inquiry. He kissed her hard, hands on her cheeks so that she’d have no chance of pulling away. He drowned out the fact that he knew this was his fault.  _ She wanted to confess. _ And he found a way to fuck that up. How could he tell her he’d become so avoidant of rejection that was only in his mind? How could he think that he deserved her when he couldn’t convince himself of it? 

 

“I thought… You were leaving me, I knew that. You said you didn’t want that feeling anymore. You said-”

 

She kissed him back, eyes red and all-knowing now. She gasped in between catching her breath and between suffocating in her tears. 

 

“‘Nothing about this feels right,’” he recited back to her, and she bit her lip, “‘Things that I have no reason to want.’ And to top it all off, you had to compare me to that  _ bastard. _ ”

 

_ The bastard that stole you from me _ , he thought selfishly, though he knew it not to be true.  _ The bastard that stole your affections leaving me in the dust _ , more like it. The man he could never amount to be in a million years, the man that left him with scraps of what Akechi could never muster to have. 

 

The man who allowed Makoto to realize that no one could ever match up to. 

 

_ Why does it feel so different from what I felt with Akira? _

 

That was his undoing. It tore his heart to pieces, and it didn’t even give him a chance to glue them back together even if he wanted to. He allowed it to eat away at him. There was no way she meant anything short of  _ you’ll never be like Akira. _

 

“I felt nothing with him compared to what I feel with you. It’ll take me a long while to make you understand, and maybe I’ll never be able to properly explain it. I guess simply put,” she said softly, her hand testing the waters and reached out to caress his face gingerly, “it just left much to be desired. That’s what I really meant to say.” 

 

Akechi’s eyes widened as his throat condensed, squeezing the life out of him as tears flowed down his face. He blinked to look at her. Makoto’s lips curled up ever so slightly in a shy smile, baring herself all for him to see. She laid her feelings on the table in a roundabout metaphor that even a fool like him could understand. He’d simply misunderstood. He convinced himself he deserved nothing, and thus gave himself as such. 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” he begins.

 

“It’s not about deserving,” she laughs softly in dismay, “I’ll never be able to convince you of that if you keep believing that you don’t deserve me. I want to be with you, can you accept that for now?” 

 

He nodded slowly, and she wound her arms around his chest tightly. 

 

“I love you. I know that now. And, I’ve waited so long for you,” she said the last part quietly. 

 

_ For someone like you. _

 

It was true. Her fear of him disappearing entirely molded her dreams into nightmares. Even in her nightmares, she sought him out. In her wake, she confronted what she believed to be real love for the longest time. Akira showed her the way, and she’d never forget that. She stayed because it felt right, because he was her first, because she convinced herself that this was what she deserved. She deserved someone like Akira. In her mind, she was grateful he left her all the same. Perhaps she would have never seen Akechi in any other way if he hadn’t.

 

They laid like this for what felt like hours, but eventually Akechi wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and he fell asleep. Makoto smiled to herself, breathing in the scent of him that she’d gone so long without. And as the light from outside the window diminished, she, too, fell asleep in his arms. It was where she belonged.

 

\------

 

When they awoke, the clock read closer to midnight. For the first time in three weeks, Makoto didn’t dream. She woke up with a sigh, almost in disappointment at first. But then Akechi stirred in his sleep, signs that showed her he was also awake, and the disappointment seeped away like a bad dream. 

 

Within minutes, she was turned to her side facing away from him, panties between her ankles, and skin flushed. He made love to her slowly, his movements enunciated every time he entered her. She breathed raggedly, and it gnawed at Akechi’s self-control. His teeth punctured the skin on her shoulder, dragging out the smallest cry from her throat. He slowed down even more so, much to her dismay, and with his member buried deep inside of her, he rained kisses on the back of her neck. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies thanks to the heavy comforter on top of them, but neither of them wanted to waste energy to remove it. Akechi needed release, but he dared not come if she could not follow. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he started hoarsely, and then voice deepened huskily, “It’s been too long, being without you has been more than I can bear, believe me.”

 

She thought it was the prettiest thing he had ever said to her. He slowed to a halt again and began to slip out of her. Makoto gasped at the unprecedented friction and whined softly. The lights were dim, but Akechi parsed through the curves and patterns of her skin so carefully, he could envision her with his eyes closed. He pulled out, much to her dismay, and she released the most guttural cry at the emptiness, clawing at the sheets for succor. She aimed to take measures into her own hands, and Akechi shared the same sentiment. She turned herself over, eyes hazy and almost glassed over from pleasure. Akechi’s heart skipped a beat just at the sight, and he placed a soft, muted kiss on her forehead before continuing with the goal to devour her. 

 

Akechi's teeth grazed one of her nipples hungrily when he tugged down the cup of her bra, coercing the smallest whine from her throat as she felt her clit twitch and her core tense up. He felt her body convulse underneath him, only pushing him closer to his breaking point. He growled now, no longer able to hold the pretense of gentleness, before sucking down on the skin of her breast, holding Makoto’s arms down as she attempted to claw up his back. He continued his ministrations for a moment, fueled solely by the sounds of her moans and the quiet gasps of his name she chanted like she was still dreaming. 

 

He pulled her hips forward, eliciting a surprised sound from her, hooking her legs around his waist as his hand creeped up her bra, nipples peeking out from the top and straps sliding down her arms. He hesitated for a brief moment, gazing desperately at her with hooded lids while her chest heaved up and down. In the shadows, he saw her collarbones sink down and then up again. Makoto’s deep red eyes stared up at him in return, impatiently waiting for him to do  _ something  _ other than stare at her. Akechi’s cock throbbed impatiently, begging to be touched in some form and he felt it now, digging into the soft plane of her stomach. Makoto felt it too- the ache at her abdomen and the way her cunt throbbed depending on the way he shifted was growing to be too much. Still, she allowed him to take his time, throwing her head back wantonly when his mouth finally clamped down on the base of her throat. He nipped at her skin, giving no mercy or much thought to the discoloration he would leave in its wake. In this moment, he saw her and only her, his lust and long-neglected crave for release controlling his every base sense. 

 

Akechi only snapped partially out of it when he heard Makoto’s voice echo in some sort of cry in his ear. His hand flew to clutch her cheek, seeking her eyes for assurance. She mirrored his actions, gazing deeply into his eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. They looked at each other like this for a moment, trying their best to match the heaving of their breaths to one another, all the while both holding back to wait for the other to act next. When the wait grew to be too much, they both moved simultaneously to claim the others’ lips in a frenzy of desperation finally. His tongue sought hers out like it was his life fuel, tasting every crevice of the inside of her mouth like she was honey that melted in his mouth. 

 

Only when he realized he needed air did Akechi pull away first, gaze suddenly immersed at the disarray of bruises along the length of her neck and her exposed chest. Her poor bra was supporting anything but her breasts. He ran the pads of his fingertips along her thigh, the bare skin enough to prompt his cock in a strangled reminder. Makoto let out a sigh, muttering something along the lines of her growing impatience. Akechi pretended to ignore it, mesmerized by the feel of her warm skin against his own. Nothing could ever compare to this - her body flushed against his, her subtle curves molded with his own silhouette. She was his for the taking, and he sought to conquer. 

 

“Take me,” she breathed. 

 

Akechi felt his body grow numb, every feeling rushing between his legs and concentrated there. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the swell of her chest as he tried to calm down. 

 

“Please,” she moaned, “I've waited just as long.” 

 

He cursed quietly, agreeing. He picked her up by the waist before pushing her down onto the bed again. She could hear him stifle a groan as he stared at her with a gaze she could only describe as something deeper than lust; it was something she’d never seen before. Loneliness, longing, desire, and love all concentrated into the muscles of his face when he looked at her. It was enough to drive her mad, and she knew it to be love. 

 

Lost in her own frenzy, Makoto slid her hands down her body, arching her back ever so slightly as she bucked against his erection. Akechi watched, mesmerized. It wasn't long until he craved the touch of her skin again, reassurance that he wasn't dreaming, and fear that she would vanish into thin air. 

 

As much as his erection concerned him, Akechi wanted to savor this moment. The desperation overpowered him at times as he teetered between wanting to rut inside of her with his liquid desire or to kiss her and whisper sweet nothings against her lips while she came undone slowly. Makoto could sense his hesitation. He allowed her to take control for a moment as he eyed her with an indiscernible expression. 

 

She pulled at the base of his erection, the pad of her fingers running along his shaft gently before prodding the leaking head- eliciting a soft hiss and clench from his body. He couldn't wait any longer- he needed her so badly. Akechi always knew that the moment she granted him a taste of what could be, it would no longer be enough for him. She was addiction-incarnate, a desire he longed to tame and control. Before he knew it, she crept into his life unnoticed and he couldn't get rid of her even if he wanted to. He surrendered his pride for her, knowing very well now that she felt the same as he did. 

 

He prodded her entry teasingly, gasping when he felt her wetness throb unmistakingly in response against his shaft. It was a feeling he had never felt before so vividly, and it drove him back to his basic instinct once more. He entered her in one motion, Makoto tensed up with her back arched as she sighed happily. Even with how wet she was, she had forgotten his girth every time he’d pull out. Akechi leaned forward, kissing her along her jaw comfortingly. He panicked when he felt wet tears fall against his skin, something he took as pain. 

 

He cradled her cheek against his palm as he cooed out apology after apology. She shook her head, reassuring him it was anything but pain. Makoto had simply forgotten what pure pleasure was outside of her disarray of barely-lucid dreams for the past few weeks. He noticed, and began pulling out regardless. 

 

“Please, I’m- hn! I'm okay-”

 

He watched her writhe beneath him, seeking him as he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered when she impaled herself on him once again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Akechi’s eyes rolled back, closing shut at the sensation. He thought briefly about the weeks they had spent apart, pining for one another- both too prideful to vy for the other’s confirmation. The thought came and left just as quickly when he felt her throb tightly around him. He wanted nothing more than to tear her apart and be the one to glue the pieces back together. He wanted her body to memorize him so that no lover before nor after could ever compare. Akechi was known for his pride, and in secret, his possessiveness over Makoto. 

 

“Makoto… tell me again,” he growled commandingly, breath hitching when he felt her tighten around him at the way he said her name.

 

Her hands snaked their way up his chest, and then around his neck to pull her down towards him. Her eyes sparkled curiously, and then looked away shyly when they met his. 

 

“I love you,” she let out softly, breath against his lips before crushing hers against his. 

 

He moaned against her mouth, and began to move. Makoto released a deep, feral sound, and threw her head back. She had never been this in tune with the rhythm of their bodies meshing together, but now it felt like they were completely in-sync. Akechi’s lips claimed her neck once more, trailing wet kisses in his wake. The synesthesia was too much, and before long she felt her body heave and clench itself in preparation for her orgasm. 

 

In the midst of her crying out “oh my gods” and begging him to keep going faster and harder, Akechi found himself lost in his own pleasure. His eyes trailed hungrily down Makoto’s face to the soft heave of her breasts as she moaned and cried his name. The view beneath him was too much for him to bear; he could never believe he would be so smitten with her until she slipped through his fingers, leaving him numb and empty. He knew it would be too much to bear, but one taste leading to obsession was not how he preferred to do things. 

 

But he knew now, with her lips against his skin, and her quiet, hitched voice calling out his name, he didn't want to be without Makoto. He leaned down, and paused to her displeasure. He claimed her lips hard, kissing her in some sort of a un-rhythmic frenzy, too afraid to let her go. 

 

“Will you come with me?” she whispered against his lips between gasps. 

 

He kissed her once more for emphasis. 

 

“Yes…. anything for you,” he said, nuzzling along her neck as he began to shift himself inside of her again. 

 

He continued his ministrations, making love to her- a dramatic shift from where they started. He found himself staring longingly into her eyes, and this time she did the same. Makoto could only hope this meant that she was his, and he would always be by her side. 

 

“Goro…” she whined softly, “I'm-”

 

He hushed her with his mouth, breathing raggedly as he thrust inside of her slow and enunciated. She let out a sigh when he pulled away. In the midst of their lovemaking, she felt her heart fly out of her chest to match the beat of his. Her breathing aligned with his deep pants, and it wasn't long before she felt her cunt ache from the friction. She let out a high pitched gasp, and he felt it too. He groaned once and then let out a string of moans when she squeezed down onto him. 

 

“God, that's- I'm…” he hummed deeply, “c-coming.” 

 

He spilled inside of her, moaning and forehead against the sheen of skin. 

 

“My god…” she cried, “Hell…” 

 

He kissed her hard, holding her as if he could crush her at any point. 

 

“I love you,” she muttered breathily when he pulled away. 

 

“That was unprompted.”

 

“I know,” she said shyly, “I just wanted to say it. I love you, Goro.” 

 

He watched her say it. Her red eyes unwavering and brave with her face flushed in embarrassment. He grinned, kissing the bridge of her nose and then her temples. 

 

“I love you, Makoto… I've always loved you.” 

 

Her chest seized up, hurting and burning at his reply. He could tell.

 

“What?” he asked quizzically. 

 

“Always, huh?” she smiled shyly. 

 

“Don't tell me after all of this that you don't believe me?” he teased. 

 

“No, I just… why did I ever doubt you?” 

 

“Because you wanted to doubt yourself.” He knew this to be true of himself all too well.

 

“Don't get ahead of yourself,” she frowned, but she knew it to be true.

 

“What matters is that you're with me now. So, stay that way with me,” he murmured against her cheek tiredly. He nested his face against the crook of her neck before dozing off with his arms tight around her. For the fear of her leaving would be akin to losing his will to live.

 

“Always, then,” she said, lips pressing against his brow once more before she falls asleep.

 

She doesn’t dream for the first time in three weeks, and it is a welcomed change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're.... so close to the end.....   
> I'm already drafting up my next fic but I'm trying not to get ahead of myself and leave this one hanging. I'm expecting maybe one or two more chapters after this, and then it's happily ever after :'). Thank you for sticking with me and bearing through the angst.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise.

“What!?” Sae yelled, slamming her hand on the marble of the countertop.

 

Makoto kept her frame, her sister’s voice would’ve previously made her jump.

 

“A.. Akechi?!” she asked in a hoarse whisper this time, “I’m… baffled. You hated him- I hated him!” 

 

“ _ Hated, _ ” Makoto said shyly, “He’s helped me through a lot.”

 

“Has he?” Sae asked ploddingly, cynical as always. 

 

“Mhmm.” 

Makoto said very little. She answered to no one, and all the while she stroked the side of her neck where the lightest of bruises could be seen if one squinted. She smiled to herself as Sae continued to look at her as if she’d grown two heads. 

 

“And… you’re moving in with him,” Sae continued, matter-of-factly, leaning back on the counter chair, “How long have you been with him? You didn’t even move in with Akira, it’s hardly-”

 

“8 months, actually,” Makoto cut her off, “Akira and I… we broke it off a while ago. I just haven’t had the time to tell you is all. I’m sure you understand what with how busy we both are.” 

 

Sae looked at her with a pang of guilt, a look that she almost never encountered. But, she knew her little sister to be right. She stared at her in silence, conjuring up every emotion she had about the topic and then sighed. She wasn’t an  _ irrational _ being, but she was human.

 

“I want what’s best for you, always-”

 

“I know, sis.”

 

“Let me finish. If being with Akechi makes you  _ happy _ , then that’s better than what’s best for you,” she said softly, timid all of a sudden.

 

“Sis…”

 

Makoto leaned forward, arms flew to hold Sae as she touched the grey suit jacket she rarely got to touch. Sae tugged on her arm, pulling her close and tight. Makoto could only hope that her sister would find the same love that she was lucky to have fall on her lap. Even if she didn’t, she knew she’d always be there for her. Her sister wasn’t as strong as everyone made her out to be, and definitely not flawless. Makoto loved her all the same. 

 

“I love you, sis. Thank you for everything,” she murmured into her hair.

 

She heard Sae stuff down a small cry before pulling away. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sae said, lips curled slightly upwards. 

 

Makoto leaned forward and pressed her lips to her forehead, hands wound tightly around her suitcase handle. 

 

\------

 

The jingle to LeBlanc was the same. The scent of coffee and curry was the same. The man attending behind the bar was not. 

 

“Makoto?” Sojiro asked in surprise, “Haven’t seen you around here in awhile.”

 

“It has been awhile,” she said politely, “Sorry, but is Akira in?”

 

“Oh, you didn’t come to see me?” he teased, “I think he’s gone out actually. It’s New Years’ Eve after all.”

 

“I see. Any idea where I could find him?”   
  


“Don’t ask me, I just tell him to be careful and that’s the end of my job.” 

 

Makoto smiled, some things never change. 

 

“You… going somewhere?” Sojiro asked, eyeing the suitcase.

 

“Yes, actually. I am,” Makoto nodded, smiling.

 

“Judging by that suitcase, I’m assuming for a while,” he said, scratching his head.

 

“I hope so,” she said, “It’s best if I’m on my way then. Maybe I’ll stop by some other time.”

 

Sojiro said nothing, and waved at her as she left. She said the last bit hopefully, not to make amends, but perhaps to see him as a friend. The last time they had spoke, he expressed still loving her, and while it tore at her the first time, if he told her that today, she’d smile and wish him the best. Makoto wanted to believe that would be the case. The jingle of LeBlanc’s door went off again and she began walking to the main road. 

 

“Makoto?” 

 

Familiar voice after familiar voice. She turned around, and stared past wavy locks of black hair, thick-rimmed glasses, and right into a pair of dark grey eyes. 

 

“Hey. He told me you weren’t in,” she said breathily, the cold catching up to her, and she tightened the sash around her waist, “I’m glad to see you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

He used to be wordier than this, perhaps he was caught up in surprise, but Makoto thought very little of it. She came here with the intentions of expressing what she wanted to say, and she had little time for reminiscing. 

“I missed you a lot, you know,” she began, “When you first left me. I spent more time being angry than not, and I just channeled that into… something else. You didn’t deserve that. But I came here to tell you that I’m going away for a while, is all. And that… I’m not mad.”

 

She said the last part quickly, her face flushed. She felt her breathing unsteady, and in that moment whatever feelings she had left for Akira seemed to slip away like waking up from a dream. Makoto stood there now, facing him as his friend. He tucked his hands in his pocket, before putting his hand out. She made a small sound, happy to accept. He held her gloved hand firmly, pulling slightly. 

 

“You always got me with that one,” she laughed softly, “Not this time.”

 

She gave him no chance to pull her flush against him and pin his lips to hers. That gesture was saved for someone else.

 

“You’ve changed, Makoto,” he said slowly.

 

“For the better?” she asked.

 

He nodded just as slowly, the sides of his lips curling into a smirk. She remembered a time when that look would make her melt into a puddle, and the way he stared at her with hooded eyes made her weak in his arms. And just like that, those feelings slipped by her all the same. It was bittersweet. Almost.

 

“Makoto,” Akira said quietly, tightening his grip on her hand, “Be happy.”

 

His hand lingered on hers, unwilling to let go, and she could tell. Akira’s eyes never left hers and he pressed his lips against the backside of her gloved hand one last time. Makoto knew that he knew. He wasn’t slight. She glowed like a new woman, one unbending to any man, including him. She never used to smile so much, she looked upon the world like she was another cog in the machine. Any ounce of happiness that she thought she wanted, she turned it away as if she didn’t deserve it. She fought for something endlessly, and in the end, it gave her a sense of purpose. She didn’t need someone to depend on, she wanted to be depended on. And in wanting that for herself, she found herself swayed into something she couldn’t have ever imagined. Makoto pined for her sense of self, and found it in someone who understood her so well. He painted a picture of her within himself. They weren’t so different actually, her and Akechi. She would have never realized it had things not gone the way they did. 

 

From the way Akira had his lips parted, she knew he had something more to say. He was good at that, predicting her moves, retelling it to her only for her to correct him. The truth came to him without him trying.

 

“I hope he treats you well,” he said.

 

He wanted her to say there was no one in her life. He wanted her to prove him wrong. She did too.

 

“Thank you,” she said brightly, “I know he will.”

 

She turned the corner, never looking behind her as she took the stairs down. The train’s tracks rattled in response to its arrival. 

 

_ You are now leaving Yongen-Jaya. _

 

\------

 

Makoto arrived in Shibuya Square. The sky crackled like it would either rain or snow soon. Japan had yet to see their first snow, but it would come any day now. She sighed against her gloves, seeing her breath in the air. She felt something heavy press against her back, and she leaned in surprise. Akechi pressed his face against the back of her hair and she smiled. 

 

“Took you long enough,” she teased.

 

“I could say the same for you,” he replied, “Did you tell your sister?”

 

She nodded, the length of her hair tickling his skin. She turned to look at him, pupils dilated and face flushed from the cold, and something else. 

 

“I went to Yongen-Jaya, too,” she started to say, “That’s why it took me so long.”

 

He looked at her silently, his hand tracing the lengths of her fingers before settling on holding her palm. 

 

“He told me to be happy,” she looked down, eyes twinkling unreadably.

 

Akechi knew there was more. There had always been more with Akira, whether it was unwitty or intellectual banter, Akechi couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the conversations he had with him. He stuffed down what little jealousy he felt and pulled Makoto close. She smelled of a scent he couldn’t pinpoint.  _ Makoto _ .

 

“And are you?” he asked quietly.

 

She knew he knew the answer to that. They’d need time. Time that would chip away at his insecurities and one day he’d know the answer in his heart and the rest of their lives could be spent loving each other over anything else. Makoto’s hands pressed against his back, and with her right one, she took off the glove of her left. She pulled away.

 

She held her hand up, eyes sparkling and face redder than ever. 

 

“Isn’t this a promise of that?” she asked, smiling.

 

The diamond on her ring finger twinkled under the starry sky, glittering against the yellow lights around Central Square. Akechi looked at her lovingly, before he pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. His eyes met hers, and he smiled against her warm hand. With his free arm, he pulled her close by the waist before dipping his face forward where his lips could meet hers.

 

“I promise,” he said against her lips, loud enough for her to hear, and quiet enough for the world to ponder.

 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEATS
> 
> we made it
> 
> there might be an epilogue IDK we'll see
> 
> I'm really happy and grateful to those that are reading, and for those of you that have reached out and told me that this fic has made you ship makoto/akechi even slightly it makes my day asdlkflaksfhlasdhfs 
> 
> I have a lot of _not safe for work_ stuff written for this story that I inevitably had to either scrap or save in the event that I went a different route for this story. I might end up turning that into some epilogue or filler for the story. Regardless, I mentioned in the previous chapter notes I think that I'm planning to write another story for these two. If you like this ship, you'll get even more of them there. 
> 
> Thank you so much all for reading, it means a lot.


	15. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up 2.5 hours late to valentine's day with starbucks and wholesome backstory

**_I, Akechi Goro take you, Niijima Makoto, to be my wife_ **

 

Akechi climbed the stairs, the university halls surprisingly not crowded on the first day of instruction. Perhaps he was late? It made him delirious just thinking about it. And then his heart stopped, making matters even worse.

 

Her hair was long now, but everything was still just as recognizable as two years ago. She smiled radiantly, overpowering the sun. Niijima Makoto. How he’d long to see her again. 

 

She turned, as if sensing someone else in the room. And for a brief moment, overcome by surprise and eerie happiness, she smiled at him. Akechi felt his face heat up, his brain pulsing at the mere thought of them ending up in the same place together. 

 

“It’s been a while,” he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

 

Not to his surprise, she was the only one in the classroom. Early, like always. Separate from the rest. She nodded, saying something along the lines of politeness and how they’d be colleagues now. Her face lit up again. 

 

He’d never seen her look like this before, and then she got up. Her eyes darted to him once, stopping his breathing all at once. She looked at him shyly, as if hiding a secret. And then she dashed past him. 

 

“Look, Akira! It’s Akechi-!”

 

“Ah,  looks like you’re not the only one I’ll be seeing from now on,” the man said, smirking. 

 

He was the one she’d been smiling at, flushing and gushing over. Entering the scene like he always did. He extended his hand to Akechi. Just like old times. One hand for him, and the other intertwined with Makoto’s. Akechi grabbed it for good measure. 

 

“I’ll take care of her,” Akechi said, smiling ever so secretively.”

 

“You will? You won’t let her fail, right? Not that I don’t have the utmost faith in her already.”

 

“Akira!”

 

“It’s true,” he smiled, lips pressed to her temple. 

 

“I promise,” Akechi said, eyes never leaving Makoto’s. 

 

She smiled unknowingly, hand squeezed firmly around Akira’s.

 

**_to have and to hold from this day forward_ **

 

“It’s really just memorization,” she commented. 

 

“Then there’s no point in memorizing something I’ll just forget immediately after the exams. You see why that’s pointless, right?” Akira sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Why would you forget this stuff? You learn it when you memorize it. I thought you wanted to go to the same school as me?”

 

“I mean, of course I do. Ah, maybe I’ll just stay close by. All schools are the same anyways,” he said exasperatedly, running his hand through his perfect hair, “Besides, I don’t have  _ lofty  _ goals in life anyways.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Makoto said quietly, tucking the open book closed. 

 

“She’s right, you know.”

 

“Akechi-kun…” 

 

Akechi knew she wanted to ask how long he’d been listening. He didn’t give her the pleasure of knowing. 

 

“Hey, she’s just making me study for the entrance exams. You know there’s no point in that, right?” Akira asked.

 

He put him in the spot. How many times could Akechi count of being dragged into their relationship when he had no place in it. 

 

“You learn what you’re asked to learn for a reason. Whether or not you see it as valuable is entirely up to you,” Akechi said quietly, “I’d like to think that Makoto knows you probably don’t value this stuff as much as she does.”

 

Makoto glanced at him, red eyes meeting his when he enunciated her name and ‘value,’ as if he spoke in tongues and only they knew what he was truly insinuating. 

 

There was silence. Akira muttered “no more” and how he was going home. His brain was fried and he’d try again later. He muttered an apology to Makoto, which she took hesitantly. He kissed her on the cheek and strolled down the paved walkways. 

 

“You didn’t need to stand up for me. And I know you didn’t really mean what you said,” she accused him. 

 

“And even if I didn’t,” Akechi shrugged, “would it be less true if you believe it?”

 

She did believe it. School mattered to her. It was a symbol of things to come. Things she could accomplish, overcome, gain. It stemmed from one place alone. Makoto stared at him, never quite realizing until now how close his brown eyes could be mistaken for red ones. 

 

“You’re right. It does matter to me. I want him to be here. I know it’s selfish because there’s no reason for him to be. I just…. wanted to believe we were both in this together and we’d get to a point in life together.”

 

Akechi never once admitted to being in love with Makoto. There was no time for that. She had even less patience for complications. But it didn’t make him stop thinking about her. It didn’t make the thoughts at night cease. And he certainly couldn’t stop wanting to kiss her now at her lowest point. 

 

“Have faith in your relationship,” he said instead, “He’s a good man. Kurusu Akira. I don’t wish to give him credit but… credit where credit is due. You could have ended up with any other reckless man and that worries me.”

 

“You?”

 

The wrong words slipped out. 

 

“Akechi-kun.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You did. You said that it worries you. What does that say about me and Akira? You’re  _ worried  _ about me with him? I-I’m sorry but… you’re nothing to-“

 

“You think I don’t know that? That I mean absolutely nothing to you and I have no rapport to show for it? That if maybe I tried even an ounce more or I was there sooner that he wouldn’t have taken you away from me?” 

 

That’s what he wanted to say. Instead. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’ve said too much. Forgive me.”

 

Makoto appeared taken aback. An apology from Akechi Goro left her incredulous. 

 

“No, I shouldn’t have said,” she sighed before continuing, “that you…”

 

“It doesn’t stop it from being any less true,” he reassured her sadly. 

 

Something about the way he spoke of the  _ truth _ made Makoto think. It made her think of the sad times she went through with Sae after her father passed away. About how she deemed her as useless. There was no way that Makoto couldn’t see that as true because if Sae thought it, it didn’t change anything even if it weren’t. Makoto didn’t like this concept. 

 

Akechi grew bold. He had nothing to lose. It’s not like he meant anything to her anyways. 

 

He reached for her wrist. To his surprise, she didn’t inch away. 

 

“Makoto. You’re worth something. Not because someone loves you or wants you, but because you’ve lived up until now assuming that wasn’t the case. And you’ll continue living even if that weren’t true,” he told her, his hand burning from being so close to her. The closest he’s ever been. 

 

3 years ago, Makoto would have no idea what he was talking about. She’d witnessed the court battle his senior year and everything came to light. He said it so honestly just now, as if he wanted to say this to himself during his hardest times alone. But it applied to her all the same. Perhaps they weren’t so different from each other. 

 

“You’re loved too, Akechi-kun,” she said in return. 

 

Makoto sought her heart to ensure she wasn’t lying. She wasn’t. Perhaps he meant close to nothing to her but she could see how anyone could be lucky to have him. He was more mature than Akira for sure. They were almost like two sides of the same coin. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

He had no one. 

 

He’d forgotten he was still holding onto her wrist. He pulled away automatically, but she reached out for him again. Her hand was soft. Small. It fit perfectly in his hand and she squeezed down for good measure. He sought her eyes for answers, and she only smiled. Her hand in his, and her body mere inches from him. The closest they’ll ever be. 

 

“This is a promise of that.” 

 

**_for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health_ **

 

“The Diet Building, huh?”

 

“Ironic, isn’t it? My fathe- Masayoshi Shido used to work there. Must be something cruel for them to want to hire me as their primary detective,” Akechi thought aloud to himself. 

 

“People don’t have the intentions you often think. If anything, Sis always told me it’d be an honor to help them in anyway. It’s the closest you’ll ever get to having a say in the law really,” Makoto countered. 

 

“And what about you?”

 

“Hm? Oh, um… just a small firm for now, I think. An internship, really. Ha, I had the highest scores in the class and yet you’re the one with the flashy job offer right out of university. Guess you won in the end,” she added quickly. 

 

“No need to be hostile. We all have our purpose, albeit mine just  _ appears  _ more ideal,” he smiled. 

 

Makoto smiled in return, her face hurting from faking. A dead end rivalry. It was fun while it lasted, but victory wasn’t hers in the end. 

 

“I suppose in the end, by any means necessary, if you win then that’s all that really matters,” he added. 

 

“Something you picked up from my sister, I’m assuming,” Makoto snarked. 

 

“Hardly. But, unfortunately the law works like that. As does everything in this universe. We rarely care of the pain and process to get anywhere if the end is favorable. I’m sure you get my drift,” he continued, adding the last bit quietly. 

 

“I don’t.”

 

She admitted it. She  _ really  _ disliked him. 

 

“Even if I won in the end, it serves me nothing real if I end up alone, wouldn’t you say?”

 

He was alluding to his father. Surely he was. Makoto knew it  _ had  _ to be that. What else was there?

 

“You’re not alone,” she said gently, ever so slightly patronizing, “What happened with your father-“

 

“Masayoshi Shido,” he remarked slowly, “One can never forget, though I aim to.”

 

“Right. Sorry. It seems like all our encounters leave a bitter taste in my mouth,” Makoto sighed quietly, “I’m leaving.” 

 

It was the last day of instruction. Books tightly wound in her hand to return to the library, preparations for commencement, the list went on, and Makoto hardly had the energy or desire to sit around and talk so idly with Akechi Goro. 

 

He grabbed her arm. Had she not been so dexterous, the books would’ve fallen onto the floor. But Makoto didn’t have time to think about that when Akechi had his hand firmly around her wrist. It made her skin burn.

 

He released her all too quickly once he realized his mistake. He meant to utter an apology. Nothing came out. Bitterness, without fail. Her eyes never wavered when they met his for the briefest moment. But he could’ve sworn the hint of sadness that flashed before she turned her back and heels clacked loudly on the floor as her footsteps echoed quietly down the hall. 

 

**_to love and to cherish_ **

 

“He loves you,” he said to no one in particular. 

 

“He loves you, too. He’s here for the both of us,” she said in return, eyes facing forward at the man in the crowd.

 

How he stood out even if he didn’t try. Even with the open button-up short sleeve and jeans he’d probably fit back in high school. He waved at the two of them, the feeling of pride but also nonchalant. Even in the stadium of thousands, she’d found him. 

 

“The love he has for you is different,” Akechi continued, “I’ve seen it.”

 

“Have you felt it? We’re no different than anyone else,” Makoto shuffled in her robe uncomfortably now. 

 

Her name was about to be called. 

 

“Perhaps,” Akechi finished, “Let me be the first one to say this to you then, Makoto.”

 

She turned to look at him now, confused. Even with her graduation cap and heels, hair slicked back into tucked in braid and makeup piled thick on her skin, she was still Makoto. Confused, naive, unbeknownst Niijima Makoto. 

 

“Nijima Makoto!”

 

Akechi pulled her towards him, everyone clapping, Sae and Akira shouting her name from the crowds. In that moment, Makoto saw no one, she heard nothing. Her cheek met Akechi’s shoulder in a tight embrace, and his arms wrapped around her waist in what anyone could see was just a hug. 

 

Something felt different, though. And confused Makoto couldn’t pinpoint it. She flushed at the motion, and her heart pounded when she felt him lean in to her, lips close to her ear now. 

 

“Congratulations.”

 

**_from this day forward until death do us part._ ** **_  
  
_ **

Her first day wasn’t a strange one. She’d been preparing for this. The days she’d visit her sister, the nights she stayed up studying, the hours she’d clocked into her internship didn’t make her first day nerve wracking at all. 

 

Akechi Goro being there did. 

 

It startled her, and in the worst way possible. Dread on her first day settled in a pool and it drowned her. Her senses dulled and she grew so dizzy she leaned on a pillar for support. And in the worst possible way, he sauntered straight to her like a predator after its wounded prey. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 

She regarded the ‘conversation-starter’ as a sneer.

 

“Save it. You knew I’d be working here for the greater half of the end of our school year,” she huffed silently, “You just couldn’t let me have one thing to myself, could you?”

 

She meant Kurusu Akira. He meant Nijima Makoto. 

 

He wanted to apologize for being here. He couldn’t. He’d taken the job, signed the contract, and officially, he was her superior, nothing he could really change with an apology. 

 

And so he walked away with no reply.

 

A pang of guilt settled now at her stomach when she watched Akechi walk away. And for the briefest moment, the loneliness he must’ve felt all the while they were in high school, and then college, and then a portion of law school finally settled in. 

 

All the times she’d texted Akira to come so that the time spent together would be slightly more enjoyable for Akechi suddenly felt for naught. 

 

Akechi didn’t try to speak to her again for many weeks. 

 

———

 

 ** _I, Niijima Makoto_** **_take you, Akechi Goro, to be my husband_**

 

Makoto sighed, phone heavy in her hand and temples pulled into a tight knit as she typed away a long response. She hesitated to send it, and then deleted it altogether.

 

She looked away, ready to cry when her phone vibrates against her palm.

 

No, no, no, she wasn’t ready for a response just yet. She couldn’t look at it. It’s only distract her from what she really wanted to say, and deep down she knew he was right. 

 

These long fights with Akira had gone on for too long and she admitted that the new schedule at work not only limited their time together, but cut down their response time by more than half.

 

She pressed ‘undo’ on her response and clicked send. Exhaling, she tucked her phone face down on the nightstand before squeezing her eyes shut. 

 

_ I love you. Our time together is limited but I know that you love me too. There’s so much I want to tell you and with little time to do so, I feel as if we’ve drifted apart, hence I’m taking responsibility for what happened. Please, I know you’re right and what you must be thinking- just don’t say it for now until the next time we can see each other. -M _

 

Her phone buzzed. 

 

A reply so fast?

 

_ Everything alright? _

 

She tapped away a response, eyebrow knitted slightly in confusion. 

 

_ Yes? It’s fine. Work is just hectic and I didn’t expect to see you is all. You make me more flustered than you’d imagine and that’s not good for my work environment. -M _

 

The flowers were excessive, notes detailing what he’d do to her in  _ full detail  _ when they were in  _ private _ , extremely so. 

 

_ With you and Akira, I mean.  _

 

Makoto froze. Her texts made their way to Akechi Goro and in the most tantalizing and confusing way that he’d most definitely confuse to be for him.

 

Her hands were shaking when she scrolled up to read his initial response.

 

_ I’m sorry for what happened on your first day. Trust me, I did not mean to be facetious, believe it or not. I only hope you see this and tell me how you truly feel about working together in the future, lest I take full responsibility and transfer departments. _

 

She fucked up. She panicked. She screamed into her pillow. And all within a span of a minute, she’d texted a sincere apology. 

 

_ I am  _ so  _ sorry. -M _

 

That’s all? he wondered on the other end of his phone. His heart pounded as he read the words she’d written, so well-suited to their situation and yet— very much so not for him. His heart strings pulled taught and then released itself like a rubber band ready to burst. Akechi smiled sadly to himself and then turned off notifications before falling asleep. 

 

On the other end of the line, Makoto hid her face into her arm, pondering all the different ways she could potentially call in sick the next day. How perfectly their conversations lined up to be. For the briefest moment, she wondered if all arguments with Akechi could be solved with something so simple as “I love you” followed by the truth. How different it felt with Akira where the truth just didn’t fly anymore, and the variances between their lifestyles had caused a rift in their once  _ perfect  _ relationship. 

 

Things don’t seem so perfect once you’ve been with someone for so long and your flaws don’t align with the cracks of theirs.

 

**_my partner in life and my one true love._ **

 

Makoto loved thrills and action in movies and games. It didn’t transfer so perfectly in real life and even less so when she was the one accompanying Akechi to a crime scene. The cop and the detective felt no different than the intern that made coffee for the CEO at times. But not with Akechi. 

 

The smell was horrid, but it settled in her stomach slightly better when she found out no one had died. Just a lot of blood loss. He cocked his brow at her when they’d arrive, and surveyed her twisted face for a moment. Given the circumstances he’d been in and the autopsies he’d voluntarily go to visit, the smell had become natural to him. Yet, some things never really changed especially when he’d see young children hurt at the apex of an argument between two parents. 

 

Thankfully, he’d not been in the middle of one this time, lest he’d been losing his appetite as well.

 

“Nijima, you all right?”

 

“Just fine, detective,” she muttered. 

 

He motioned for them to clear the scene. He’d seen enough. When Makoto began to move on his orders, he’d grabbed her arm. 

 

“Not you.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Vicinity.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Not really, I need your opinion on something.”

 

“Why me?” she asked again, rolling her eyes this time. 

 

“I value your opinions.” 

 

“If it’s because you don’t think I can handle-“

 

She remembered her father. Lightning flashed once and the life once in his eyes had turned the irises black. The face haunted her as a child, even more so Sae. It rained a lot that day, she remembered. Rain always seemed to follow on terrible days, lightning on even worse, and when all two mixed with thunder, a sense of dread and loneliness dampens her being altogether. 

 

None of that was happening here, and yet, she felt that same loneliness in Akechi for the briefest moment. He, too, was abandoned, stricken by unwarranted loss and wanted by no one. She had Sae albeit it wasn’t always a one to one relationship of support and nurture after their father had passed. Akechi had no one. For all she knew now, he still had no one.

 

“Yes, sir,” she said.

 

**_I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before._ **

 

They say that you become what you hate. On a very sullen day, and a boring one too, Makoto wonders for the briefest moment if she’d become like Akechi. She didn’t particularly  _ hate  _ him, but there was something about the way he smiled so politely at her that made her think he’d always think that he’d be better than her. 

 

Her self esteem wasn’t so rotten anymore that she’d actually convince herself of that, but her movement in the workplace had stayed stagnant for the year she’d worked at the firm while his position had skyrocketed as a detective. He’d received another promotion of which he politely declined, and she figured it was because he believed he deserved much more than that. He probably thought he should own the place.

 

None of his behavior pointed to this, but Makoto just  _ knew. _ And then for the briefest moment, she wondered: do I really hate him? Surely she’d been envious, but hate? He walked by her small, modest cubicle now, herding a crowd of junior policemen as he explained to them his guesses for motive for the latest case. She rolled her eyes when she heard his voice, turning back to her work. Yep, she hated him. 

 

Still, she kept her ears perked as she listened in on what he had to say. And for some reason, he stopped by her desk. With his little herd of policemen. 

 

“Sorry, would you all excuse me? I actually have something I’d like to say to Nijima really fast.”

 

They nodded or grunted their approval, but didn’t flee like he’d suggested. Makoto was on guard now. 

 

“What do you think of the latest case?”

 

“What is there to think?” she asked cautiously, “Need a second opinion on something?”

 

“Actually yes. You’re familiar with what happened, correct? What do you think was the motive?” he rephrased.

 

“A-Akechi-san, she-“

 

“I’d imagine it was panic kicking in at the last second once the defendant realized he’d actually bashed someone in the head?” she started, “He drive a knife through his leg to show that it was self defense and he couldn’t actually move, but it was calculated. He’d missed a major muscle in his quad that proved his movement wasn’t actually restricted. That, and the amount he bled didn’t line up with the timing of his injuries and the victim’s.”

 

Oh, how she hated him even more. He put her on as a show to say that even  _ little  _ Nijima Makoto could figure something so simple out, and that everyone should take notes. 

 

“Hm. You might be right about that last part. I didn’t actually think about that,” he pondered.

 

Lost in thought, either planned or not, he dispersed. 

 

She was right? Did he give her a freebie or did she really give him insight into something he hadn’t thought about? Surprised and in awe, her colleagues started to go to her from that day forward. 

 

Planned or not, her rivalry with Akechi deepened that day and the death grip she held onto her dislike for him loosened ever so slightly. 

 

**_I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you_ **

 

“Your hair’s long,” he commented. 

 

She didn’t respond for a moment, thrown off guard that he’d even make a comment about her appearance let alone one so seemingly obvious. 

 

“It’s been that way for a while now.”

 

“You started to grow it out after high school but it’s actually really long now,” he smiled, “I’m not saying anything, just commenting.”

 

“Hmm, yeah. You do that,” she said, impatiently waiting for the coffee machine. 

 

They say nothing for a minute, standing in silence. 

 

“Should I cut it?” she finally asks. 

 

“It’s your hair, Makoto.”

 

She smiled inwardly. He rarely called her by her name at work. It felt like a real conversation all of a sudden. The shuffle of someone walking into the lounge made her jump.

 

“Ah, first name basis?” a colleague piped up, “You two aren’t dating are you?”

  
He’d been listening.

 

“She has a boyfriend,” he responded for her.

 

He realized too late that he’d made a mistake answering for her, and divulging private information. 

 

“I have a boyfriend,” she says quietly, nodding in agreement. 

 

Their colleague nods awkwardly before deciding that the line for coffee would be more awkward than just turning around now and going back to their desk. 

 

“Forgive me,” Akechi murmurs once they’re alone again.

 

She liked the way he said those words. Sorry sounds too much like forgiveness granted in advance at times. She stays silent for the rest of the time her coffee’s brewing, so  _ mesmerized _ by the way it boiled and how with one hand, she could’ve scalded his face so easily. She shook her head at the thoughts.

 

“I just might,” was all she said before grabbing her full cup and walking away. 

 

She feels the brush of his fingers along her arm. A gesture much like any. But there was static this time, and a chill ran up her spine. He didn’t try to grab her arm, but for some reason she stopped as if he had her by the strings.

 

“Please,” he says forlornly, “forgive me.”

 

The way his words ached didn’t sit right with her, especially coming from Akechi Goro. He’d sooner feel shame in wronging her than being proven wrong. Makoto ran her free hand through her mid-length hair, surprised to see that her body still responded. 

 

The fact of the matter was, he couldn’t live with being ignored. He craved distance from lovers and yet, he aimed to close the proximity with the one he pined for in secret. He hated coffee, and then he visited Akira in Leblanc. He hated people, and then he spoke to them. He didn’t know what love was, and then...

 

She loved storms, but hated lightning. She sensed one coming, and for the first time ever, she felt uneasy like the night her father died. It kept her on edge with anticipation - she never knew when the sky might flash bright and there laid her father in a pool of blood soaking her socks just like that night. This storm was different. In the way Akechi said the words ‘forgive me,’ she felt that the lightning might just hit her. 

 

“I forgive you,” she replied quietly.

 

**_loving you faithfully through good times and bad_ **

 

“He’s not responding.”

 

“Then don’t worry about it,” Akira shrugged, walking behind the coffee bar. 

 

“I know but, it’s almost 8. I have to get home soon and sleep if he’s not approving my day off tomorrow.”

 

“So then just assume it’s a yes.”

 

“Why would I assume that?” 

 

“Because then when they call you tomorrow and ask why you didn’t show up, then you can say-“

 

“That’s not how things work in real jobs,” she cuts him off, knowing very well he’d given this excuse over and over to friends in the past. 

 

No one in their right minds would ever assume they had a day off unless approved for one, right?

 

“I…. I’m going to call.”

 

“Really?” Akira asked incredulously.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Honey, you’re really overthinking this one,” he said slowly. 

 

She hated when he called her that. It was patronizing and reminded her too much of cases she had to follow up on in Shinjuku. The quiet jingle of the bell on the door of Leblanc reminded Akira that she had ignored him.

 

Makoto breathed in and then exhaled deeply before dialing the number. As if Akechi Goro would even give her the time of the day and actually answer her call on a Sunday night.

 

She was wrong. After one dial tone, he had picked up. 

 

“Nijima Makoto,” a smooth voice came from the other end so matter of factly.

 

“Detective Akechi. I-I was wondering… about my time off request, I mean,” she started to say, “it’s just that… if I could get an answer.”

 

“Sorry? Was this call not because you wanted to hear my voice?”

 

He had to be joking. 

 

“Wh **-** what?”

 

“You haven’t even asked me how I’m doing.”

 

She could hear him pout almost. 

 

“Oh, cut it out, Akechi. I just want to know if I can get tomorrow cleared or not. It’s my-“

 

“Anniversary. I know. Just take the day off then. You don’t need to call me about it,” he said coldly.

 

Makoto winced. Guilt surged up her core and she could almost anticipate the dead line incoming. 

 

“I’m sorry. This is weird, I shouldn’t have called you. I panicked and I know I shouldn’t have waited so long to put in the time request is all but-“

 

“Save it. There’s nothing to apologize for anyways.”

 

“You… sure?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

Makoto could sense the sarcasm dripping.

 

“How long has it been now, Makoto? Four years?”

 

“Just about, yes,” she answered quietly. 

 

“Enjoy your day tomorrow then,” he said.

 

“Wait-! I… was it something I said?” she asked, chewing on her lip ever so slightly.

 

Akechi tensed up on the other line, running a hand through his hair. Judging by the sounds, she wasn’t inside of Leblanc. She’d stepped out to call him, and she was trying to clear her conscience now for overstepping. Still, he felt nothing even as guilt lathered over her voice. He considered hanging up.

 

“It’s nothing,” he answered finally.

 

“Good night, Goro.”

 

For good measure. 

 

“Good night, Nijima.”

 

She smiled to herself. 

 

**_regardless of the obstacles we may face together._ **

 

When it rained, it poured. And Makoto wore a white blouse, of course. She hated the transition from winter to spring, especially because the rain at night looked awfully uncomfortable, like a murder just waiting to happen. Everyone had filed out of the building early that day,  _ 22:54.  _ She checked. The only reason she’d swiped her badget at 23:00 embarrassingly was because she heard the guard clear his throat at her from across the way. When she glanced up, he’d shifted his eyes to motion for her to leave. She’d flushed, stuffing all her papers into her briefcase in a hurry, knocking over her pens while at it. She squeezed her eyes, muttering curses to herself when she heard the guard sigh as she bent over to pick them up. 

 

Makoto made sure to nod in apologies and muttered thanks on her way out. Of course, she’d gotten nowhere in the investigation, and  _ of course _ , it was raining. And she had no umbrella. 

 

She pulled out her phone. 13% battery life. Her favorite. She’d mean to check the weather, only to be distracted by the huge blocks of text signifying that  _ someone _ was worried about her coming home so late. She didn’t have time to read them. The weather app mocked her and it said it’d rain all night long. It was cold, and the more time she stood around idly, the harder it seemed to pour. She breathed out, squeezing her eyes as she walked out into the rain. 

 

And for some reason, it never came. She opened her eyes. An umbrella held over her head. Why was she not surprised? 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” 

 

“Because you don’t like surprises.”

 

And yet, why was Akechi Goro so full of surprises. 

 

“You waited for me,” she stated.

 

_ Like I always do _ , he considered saying. It was something Akira would say, and so he didn’t.

 

“Not particularly. I shuffled out with the late crowd. I didn’t notice you were still working,” he lied through his teeth, his smile bigger than the lie.

 

They stood there looking at one another. The umbrella was clearly big enough for the both of them, and yet he’d kept his distance. Rain fell and dripped down his tailored blazer, and yet he didn’t seem to mind it. For someone with such an interest in appearances, he didn’t seem to mind being drenched in the rain. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and forehead, and in the dim lights on the sidewalk, Makoto saw a man that she’d never really regarded as very handsome. She gave credit where credit was due, but she gave very little thought to it in the past. 

 

“I’m guessing you’re going to want this back?” she asked, motioning at the umbrella.

 

“I was going to walk you to the station. And then I’d follow you and make sure you got home. And then I’d make sure I asked for my umbrella back,” he teased.

 

She cocked a brow at him.

 

“I mean, if you really want to. Don’t you live the oppos-”

 

“Makoto.”

 

She blinked at him. 

 

“Oh, right. Joking.”

 

He did really want to. They stood there for a bit longer, neither of them really saying anything. Makoto staring at him being drenched in the rain, and him getting drenched on. It was like they’d lost track of time entirely and the world stopped just long enough for him to fall in love with her all over again. She didn’t know if she should take the umbrella from him or not. In the end, he walked her to the station anyways after he sneezed once, and she’d snapped out of her daze. 

 

He didn’t take her home. He had no right to.  

 

**_I give you my hand_ **

 

He clasped his hand over hers once, and she jumped. He didn’t mean to, and he pulled away immediately. From that point on, Makoto started to notice more and more so that she’d rarely seen Akechi without his gloves. Surely, he’d been sifting through cases and scenes so often that it just didn’t make sense to take them off. That’s got to be why, she thought to herself. 

 

Akechi had touched her arm, her wrist, never her hand. They were soft, much like he’d imagined. But he had breeched territory he never anticipated to, at least while she was still taken. He said sorry, his train of thought completely gone. Makoto paid little mind to it, and obviously so since she’d been accustomed to hand holding. Akechi was not so lucky. 

 

Weeks passed, and for some reason though, Makoto would take note of every time Akechi tugged on his gloves. It was strange because she could’ve sworn  _ that _ was the time he’d take them off. Nope. It became an experiment for her. Once in a while, she’d bring in something like some papers, and asked him to sign them. They obviously did require his signature, she wasn’t  _ that _ obsessed with the idea. Not at all. She realized her mistake then - there was no reason for him to sign with his gloves off.

 

She thought about it a little longer, maybe something with texture? She tried that too. He cocked his brow at the fluffy pom in his hand, something she’d sworn was popular at the time and asked if he wanted to feel it, and then he handed it back to her. He had no interest in the thing.

 

Maybe he’d pet Mona? Ah, the poor cat would hate him. She was really bad at coming up with these sorts of things, and for some reason she didn’t seem to want to lose. Well, she never wanted to lose actually.

 

She’d practically given up one day when work started to pick up again. Immersed in the logs, her mind wandered for a brief second to what Akechi’s hands might have felt like, and yelped when she heard his voice. He’d been speaking to one of her colleagues in passing, and she’d jumped so hard that he noticed. She peeked over for a brief second when his eyes met hers and then she ducked back down into her cubicle. 

 

“Are you cold?” he asked her.

 

“Um-”

 

He reached out to test his theory. His hand slid out of his glove seamlessly, and he reached for hers. Makoto froze, too surprised and too shocked at what he was doing. His hands were soft. Warm. They weren’t calloused like Akira’s, unsurprisingly. The man wore gloves after all. If they were close, she’d want to press his palm against her cheek and cradle her head against him. But they weren’t. 

 

“You’re cold,” he said matter-of-factly, handing her the glove he’d taken off his hand. Then he took off the other. 

 

“Just give them back to me by the end of the day,” he said, walking away. 

 

She didn’t realize her mouth was agape until her she noticed how harsh her breathing was. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her  _ cold _ hands clasped around the warm leather in her palm. 

 

**_my heart_ **

 

He was on the eyes, that was for certain. He seemed to ooze warmth and pleasantness wherever he went. She hated him. Not really, but it was fun to hate him. Not really. Barely anymore. After the one time under the streetlamps in the rain, she started to look at him more often. Why hasn't she noticed how high his cheekbones are? Had they not known each other since they were 17? He’d grown, matured, and the once charming and smiley detective prince persona he’d been known for he had replaced with soft eyes that had seen too much, and he smiled much less. But surely he was happier? What with the proceedings of his father’s case coming to a close, and an inheritance that allowed him to quit his job whenever he wanted, why wouldn’t he be? Actually, why did he continue working anyways? 

 

For some reason, Makoto found him even more mysterious than when she had first met him and had known nothing about him. She first realized this in the way he sat alone during lunch. Actually, he never seemed to eat with others. Neither did she, and perhaps that’s why she noticed. He perused a book during lunchtime, and actually avoided using his phone. One day, he’d forgotten to close the door and she just so happened to walk by. 

 

_ Murakami? _ And a cover she didn’t recognize. Leave it to him to read a physical book. It did make her curious though- did he quote Hegel back then because he’d actually read that too? Still, it wasn’t something she paid much mind to until she found him reading it again the next day. The next. And then the weekend.

 

He was reading something new come Monday. If she was Akira, she’d ask him about the book and feel absolutely shameless in admitting that she was spying on him. Alas, she did have a bit of Akira in her given how long they’ve been dating, though she didn’t carry the same shamelessness that he did. 

 

She hinted at it instead. Poorly.

 

“New book?” She asked.

 

He looked up automatically. It was the first time he’d realized he forgotten to close the door. 

 

“Are you spying on me?”

 

Yes. 

 

“No!” 

 

He smirked. 

 

“Norwegian Wood. Murakami. Familiar with it?” 

 

“Not that one. Was that the one you finished?” 

 

She was leaning on the door frame now. Totally unobtrusive to the man’s free time or anything. 

 

“Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage. It’s about a boy who doesn’t fit in, more or less.”

 

She had read that one, ironically. She didn’t quite remember it like that, but she wanted to see what he gauged from it. 

 

“Oh yeah? How does he fix that?” 

 

He looked at her curiously, putting  _ Norwegian Wood  _ down. 

 

“How do you think he does it?” he asks her. 

 

“Ah, so he does fix it.”

 

His brows twitched, and Makoto notes how he puts the book down so he could lean on his desk to look at her.

 

“He gets closure,” he reassures.

 

It’s her turn to knit her brows. 

 

“Is closure the same as fixing something?” she challenged.

 

He stared at her. In his eyes, she felt like she could feel his pain. She felt the twists and turns of a blade in her stomach, the pang in his heart as it ached for someone he pined for in secret. It was all a feeling she mustered and guessed on her own, but it was a feeling all the less. In the moment that she asked that question, she seemed to know his answer. She felt loneliness, is what it was. 

 

That’s when she realized for the first time that had the relationship with Akira not fallen in her lap, she probably would have fallen for Akechi Goro. 

 

She knew her answer. 

 

**_and my love_ **

 

She cried during a fight with Sae once. When her sister called her weak-willed and a waste of space, she cried for a very long time. She was numb for a while after that, and it was embarrassing to cry. Sae never apologized, and spoke to her like it had never happened, and so Makoto had to pretend the same. 

 

The next time Makoto cried was from something similar. Akechi didn’t have the guts to ask, though he sat next to her a she sobbed into her arms. She knew he was there, but it was too painful for her to acknowledge that he was there at her weakest point. She accepted the handkerchief he handed her and she dabbed at her swollen eyes before crying into her damp sleeve again. Glancing up at him, she realized that he didn’t feel uncomfortable at all, as if sadness was something that he, too, felt too often. It was understanding. And it made her feel all the worse. 

 

It made her realize his kindness, and she had not been particularly kind to him. It made her wonder how he’d known she would be on the rooftop of Shujin with keys four or five years too old to have been able to fit in the door. But the thoughts wandered away just as quick as they came. 

 

He sat with her in silence, never touching her gently like Akira would. Never saying anything to fill the silence like Ann or Haru would. He just sat, transfixed on her sniffles and the wind. 

 

They say that eventually you run out of tears and that you just end up falling asleep. Makoto couldn’t find the lapse between that and when she woke up with her head pressed into the blade of Akechi’s shoulders. But it was all right. It was a friendly gesture and they were friends. It was an intimate moment she was happy to share with a friend, albeit the only time she’s cried so fervently was to Akira. It’d be a secret they could share now. Friends. 

 

“Thank you,” she said shyly. 

 

He didn’t ask for what. He didn’t say “you’re welcome.” He wanted to kiss her. It felt like the perfect time. It wasn’t that he particularly wanted to, nor that social norm compelled him to as a sign to show that he loved her. Her lips were swollen and the way her thanks rolled off her tongue like she truly was appreciative made him want to taste her. Her cheek pressed into his shoulder still as she looked up at him, he could see where the tears streamed down her face as she stared into his eyes. If he tilted forward ever so slightly, he could appease his curiosity. And hers, secretly. How he wanted to. He wanted to for a very long time. 

 

He must have been dreaming when he saw her inch forward ever so slightly. Her eyes darted away from his and looked at his lips. 

 

In that moment, he knew for certain that the extent of his feelings would be the unrequited ones he had felt for a very long time now.

 

In that moment, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and that if she did, would he push her away?

 

The thoughts left as fast as they came and she pushed away from him. 

 

**_from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._ **

 

She didn’t cry when Akira texted her the two words. She felt numb. It was a similar feeling to how children feel when they realize that their narcissistic parent never loved them for them, but as an extent of themselves. It felt like he broke up with her as an excuse for himself.

 

To pursue her dreams, she scoffed to herself. Was he too much of a coward to admit he’d fallen out of love with her because she was rarely around anymore? They’d been more or less conjoined at the hip since her last year in high school. Even in college at her busiest, he didn’t seem to mind. And yet, when she got her adult job it was a problem all of a sudden? 

 

Her heels hurt. Her calves quaked as she stumbled off the train in Shibuya. Crossroads. She had been there once with Akira to investigate her friend Eiko. Her eyes darted to the place in passing, and here, she found herself many years later. 

 

She waltzed in like she owned the place. She sat down in one of the seats confidently, not even glancing for a moment who occupied the ones next to her. She ordered sake. 

 

Lala stared at her, impressed for certain at her confidence. And then chuckled when Makoto coughed after chugging the entire drink upon arrival. 

 

“I knew you were new here,” she laughed, pouring her another. 

 

“Wait, I didn’t-“

 

“You look like you need it.”

 

Akechi hadn’t followed her. He didn’t mean to, anyway. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Surely, moths knew what it meant to be burned. His apartment was in Shibuya, and so it was unusual to see her take that line. She’d been so engulfed in her thoughts, she hardly notified that he had stood only a few meters away from her. He grew suspicious at first, and then worried at the way she clenched her phone in her hand like she wasn’t afraid to snap something that expensive.

 

He believed she would too. And that’s when he predicted she was either being blackmailed, or she was getting ready to kill someone. When she waltzed into the Crossroads, he was truly worried. 

 

Had the promotion put a rift in her life of some sort, he wondered? Was he intruding if he walked in now? Akechi decided against it initially. But the flames were bright and warm. And oh, how he longed to be burned. 

 

There were no bells on the door to mark his arrival. There sat Nijima Makoto, alone and distraught. And unbeknownst to him, it marked the day where everything changed. 

 

**I do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can you believe this is still _not_ the last chapter?! I'm planning to put out one more because this fic is my baby and I can't let it go without a real, proper ending. Enjoy some SFW fluff and backstory for the first time ever to prove that their relationship isn't built entirely on sex. Happy belated Valentine's Day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Life

“634 meters.”

 

Makoto blinked in awe. 

 

“Not scared are you?” 

 

She frowns. 

 

“Of what?”

 

“Heights.”

 

“Please.”

 

Akechi smiles, laughing ever so softly as he extends his hand to her. She takes it, smiling in return as he leads her up the platform. 

 

“You’ve never been here?”

 

“The Sky Tower? No. Never.”

 

She had a feeling he meant to ask if  _ he  _ had ever taken her here. 

 

“Have you?” she asked in return.

 

“Just once. I knew I wanted to see it again,” he said softly, “with you this time.”

 

The murmurs of the people around them turned into a mere muffle as they walked along the observation deck. Makoto’s eyes never left the sights of the twinkling city beneath her. How small she felt in that moment, and yet, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world with how isolated they were. Akechi’s eyes never left hers, drinking up the sight of her face shift from awe and amazement to pure joy. He found it hard to look at the sights when she was with him. In a world where everything vied for his attention, she was all he could see. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” she commented, her hands perched on the bars in front of her as she looked upon the view, “I’ve lived here my whole life and yet I’ve never seen this.”

 

Her gaze shifted to look at him, the red in her eyes sparkling from all the lights beneath her. 

 

“Thank you for taking me here,” she said shyly. 

 

They had declared their “I love yous” only a few months before and everything else fell into place afterwards. Even something so silly as taking her on dates just like any other couple, Akechi was careful in their relationship. He held onto her like she could slip away like thread at any moment. He’d waited for so long that the only fear that lingered in his mind was how the world aimed to take her away. 

 

“It’s strange,” she started to say, “how it could end up like this.”

 

“You and I?” he dared to ask.

 

“Mmmm. Us. There’s so much I want to ask. So much I want to say. So much that I want to catch up on, but I’m bad with beginnings,” she sighed, breaking eye contact to look at the sight in front of her again. 

 

Akechi pressed his hand against the bar, leaning on his side. 

 

“Start with the second thing, then,” he suggested. 

 

She laughed, and his heart leapt. Makoto turned to him again, her hands reaching for his shoulders. He smirked and pinned her hips against the rail so that she stood between him and the rest of the world. 

 

“How do you feel about kids?” 

 

He almost choked, frowning at her question as she laughed. He cleared his throat.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” his voice came out hoarse. 

 

“What? You don’t want to spend thousands of yen on car insurance and live in the suburbs?”

 

He watched her in amusement and even more so at her hypothetical. 

 

“More like… I don’t think I’m ready to share you just yet,” he admitted, and then he leaned in close, “I don’t think the housewife role suits you as well as you seem to think.”

 

“Housewife?! I’d sooner work in a maid cafe. At least it’d keep things interesting,” she scoffed.

 

“Hmm…. I agree,” Akechi grinned, “you’d look better in a maid outfit.”

 

She rolled her eyes and he pressed his lips to her temples. 

 

“Seriously, that was your question?” he asked.

 

“Second question.”

 

“All right, then what was your first?”

 

“How do you feel about marriage?” she asked.

 

This time he laughed. And she frowned.

 

“Aren’t these things couples discuss on the second date or something? I’m serious, you know.”

 

“I know you are, and it only makes it funnier,” he teased.

 

She huffed slightly. 

 

“How is marriage more laughable than having kids?” she asked incredulously. 

 

“I’d want what you want. You don’t seem like the type to have children, Nijima Makoto. You’d make a good mother though, I can only assume. But if it’s what you really want-“

 

“What about what you want?” she asked in return before he could finish.

 

He looked away, noting how the world beneath them lit up so bright and yet she shined brighter than anything he’d ever seen. It was the power of love, he supposed, if grabbed him by the heartstrings and never let go. He thought about what he wanted, and came to the conclusion that there wasn’t really anything there now that she belonged to him. 

 

“I obtained my ambitions early in life,” he started, “junior detective…. television persona… it was lonely.”

 

“Really? Everyone loved you…”

 

“Not everyone,” he smiled secretly, and she grimaced.

 

“I’m sorry…. you were lonely,” she offered.

 

“I can only be truly grateful to Kurusu Akira. In a way, he saved me.”

 

“I can see that,” she nodded. 

 

“Had he not been my friend during my hardships, I wonder what kind of person I might have grown to be,” he mused. 

 

The idea frightened her for a second. But his gaze deviated back to her. She wondered what this meant for their friendship now that she and Akechi were officially dating. 

 

“However, we grew apart, much like most friends. I’m not upset about it. He was important to me and I imagine I him,” he said aimlessly, then focused, “but I have something even more important to me now.”

 

She looked to him for more. 

 

“You were all I’ve ever wanted, Nijima Makoto. It was always you,” he said, quiet for her to hear. 

 

“Then keep me,” she said seriously, “I am yours.”

 

His body tensed at her words. His jaw locked in place. For a moment, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I’ll keep you for as long as you will have me,” he obliged. 

 

“Forever?”

 

“If forever is what you want.”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

He paused when she asked that. He never truly knew what he want. Justice was served rightfully in the end, and it left him with nothing to vy for anymore. He was competitive in his nature, but the woman that stood in front of him belonged to him now. For the first time ever, Akechi felt content. He felt like he belonged somewhere and it was a good feeling unlike any he felt. He pressed his lips to Makoto’s forehead, not answering her question. Truly, he didn’t know what he wanted now that he had everything. 

 

“I love you more than I can ever say,” he whispered against her skin, “If you wish for me to prove it through the constructs of society’s means of proving devotion, then I’ll do it-“

 

“You’re so  _ flowery  _ when you try to say now,” she rolled her eyes. 

 

“I mean it,” he added. 

 

She shifted in his arms, her lower back pressed against the rail. If she leaned back any further, she’d touch the glass to the outside world. Her fingers traced up his sleeve, up the length of his shoulder and then to his jaw. His lips parted ever so slightly, almost as if intending for her to kiss him. The pad of her fingers landed on his lips now, and then she looked up. 

 

“You mean it?” she dared. 

 

She wasn’t the impulsive type. She never was. But something inside of her stirred when she thought about a life with Akechi. Having already been without him, she knew she could never do it again. It hurt just thinking about it, but it hurt even more that she wanted to do something this impulsive and she knew it wasn’t like her. There were no checks and balances when it came to something of this sort, it was a risk she had never been willing to take. But here in his arms, the both of them on top of the world with no one to stop them, she felt like she could risk anything. 

 

He said nothing and showed no sign of agreement save for the look in his eyes. Akechi looked at her like the view behind her did not exist. She sighed softly, almost like she could cry and he kissed her. Tears fell down her cheeks unceremoniously and he kissed those away. 

 

“I’m afraid,” she whispered, “Like I’m making the wrong choice. Like there’s always going to be something out there that I’m missing out on.”

 

He felt her sentiment. Fate, soulmates, a construct of society that dictated their hearts made him always feel a sense of connection to her. She wouldn’t be Makoto if she didn’t feel these fears. 

 

“Let’s be afraid together,” he said softly. 

 

Her glassy eyes stared up at him in disbelief, and she nodded after a moment of searching his eyes in all seriousness. And he was serious. Her heart pounded in her chest and she sought all she’s ever known to be safe: stability. 634 meters above the ground, and she’s never felt safer anywhere else but in his arms. Makoto let out the smallest gasp, and her voice broke at his proposal. She pinned her body against his, arms winding around his neck as she jumped to kiss him. He held her tight, never letting go.

 

“Is that a yes, then, Makoto? Will you marry me?” Akechi asked quietly only for her to hear, his lips against her ear.

 

She hid her face into his chest as he wound his arms tight around her. He felt her nod and she laughed quietly.

 

“Yes,” she smiled, eyes closed and heart pounding, “Yes, Goro. I will.”

 

She turned to look at him finally, sealing it with a kiss. The world beneath them twinkled and she felt safe, sheltered by the words of her lover and smothered with his every intention to uphold the promises he whispered in her ear as he held her close. He breathed in, both afraid to let go and wanting nothing more than to hold on.

 

———

 

The door closed with a small thud, and Akechi noted a modest line of shoes against the wall. A small pile of boxes had been pushed into the corner, signifying that they were empty. He sighed to himself when he noticed how silent the condo seemed to be. But there were small traces that Makoto now occupied the space with him. Their space. Their home. Placing his attaché case on the floor, he went to go search for her. 

 

The halls were still unfamiliar to him, and the past week had been hectic moving into their new place. Still, the moment he walked into their bedroom and saw Makoto on the bed suddenly made it feel that much more like home. She barely shifted when he turned on the lights, her body was curled up with her arms tucked underneath her head on her cheek. Underneath her body, the bed was made perfectly just like he expected she’d like it to be. She must’ve been tired to have fallen asleep on top of the newly made bed. 

 

Akechi leaned down, eyes level with her closed ones. She slept so peacefully and her chest moved up and down in sync with his heartbeat. His arm moved automatically, aching to touch her but not before he removed his gloves. Her face was warm, but hands cold. He saw her lids flutter ever so slightly before she stirred and blinked. Her eyes met his, dilating almost immediately. 

 

“You’re home,” she said groggily, smiling.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” he said, grinning in return.

 

Makoto flushed, nostalgia rushing through her from somewhere she couldn’t recall. The feeling left as fast as it came. 

 

“You must be tired, what time is it?” she asked, turning over to look at the clock. 

 

“Almost midnight,” he answered.

 

“Midnight?” 

 

He leaned back up, unbuttoning his coat. She watched him curiously, eyes hungry when he got to his tie. The buttons on his cuff were the next to go, and Makoto felt herself biting the inside of her cheek. She nudged herself over to make room for him, a quiet invitation. He smiled, leaning back down to hover his lips over hers. She exhaled when he ghosted his mouth over her jaw and then down her neck, making the slightest amount of contact to make her crave more. Next thing she knew, a wave of gooseflesh rode up her arm and the sides of her neck as she anticipated his next move. Akechi kissed her on the forehead innocently and pulled away.

 

Makoto blinked. She felt her self restraint fray when it came to small, innocent gestures like that. She was different from Akechi whose self restraint tore at the seams and unraveled in full display when she would all but press her lips gently to his neck.

 

“Is that all?” she asked, pouting so slightly.  

 

He laughed heartily, unbuttoning half of his dress shirt before sliding next to her in bed. Her eyes never stopped following the movements of his hands and how he had unceremoniously dropped his things on the floor. 

 

“I need to shower. I’ll make the bed all dirty,” he commented, face buried into the crook of her neck before raining light kisses along her jaw once more. 

 

She frowned. 

 

“Then why’d you get in bed with me?”

 

“Because I know we’ll end up dirtying it anyways-“

 

He could feel her rolling her eyes, and she felt his lips smirk against her skin. She turned over, her back against his chest. 

 

“You should eat though,” she said, ignoring his half-proposal, “I know how you are at work, skipping meals all the time.”

 

“I could go without food.”

 

She frowned now, his arm tightened around her waist and his free hand sought to intertwine his fingers with hers. He turned his cheek to press against the warmth of her back.

 

“Sleep, then?”

 

“I could go without sleep.”

 

“What?! How are you not-“

 

“You’re the only thing I can’t go without,” he said against her skin, pressing his lips against the exposed blade of her back. 

 

She breathed out, body trembling ever so slightly at the gesture.

 

“Where do you go to learn to say such things?” she asked in a small voice, genuinely curious and thoroughly flustered. 

 

“It comes naturally when I’m with you,” he said, lips curling upwards. 

 

Makoto was thankful she was turned around as her husband buried his face into the nape of her neck his breathing matching hers. She smiled to herself, wondering if it’ll ever get old. The thoughts left as soon as they came and she shifted in his arms to face him again. Her eyes met his half-lidded ones. Dark circles lined beneath his eyes, and hair now tousled from the long day coupled with lying in bed, Akechi was ever so handsome. Her fingers traced the groove of his jaw, mirroring the motions he would often do to her, and his eyes fluttered close.

 

Her mind wandered for a bit, and she sighed happily imagining the way he would pull her against him by the waist and run his fingertips along her neck before he pressed his lips to the tip of her nose, her forehead, her jaw - until she could take no more and start to giggle uncontrollably. Only then would he kiss her lips like the first time.

 

Tonight was different. She felt knots in her stomach as her eyes traced over her husband. His eyes were closed now, forehead pressed against the crook of her neck, asleep for all she knew. How she longed for them to stay this way with no interruptions, but Makoto had needs. The time they had together throughout the week was so very little, and most nights she’d find that he would slip into bed much later than usual with no intentions of waking her. Only before they both got ready in the morning did they sometimes give in to their primal desires, and a shower would be absolutely necessary. Some evenings they’d be lucky that they made it home before midnight and neither party had fallen asleep already. 

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Makoto didn’t mind the distance, though she wasn’t too sure about Akechi. Her work kept her busy especially since he transferred to a different agency. Those unavoidable encounters in the office and the thick air around them disappeared, and for the best. She couldn’t imagine anyone being happy if they found out they had gotten married. Their history was a long one, but no one knew that there. 

 

Akechi filed for the end of his penthouse’s lease and they moved to a larger condo further from the city. He remarked that it had been the first time he’d moved away from the city. She asked if he was sure. And of course he smiled at her so nonchalantly because suddenly nothing in the world seemed to really matter except that they were together. 

 

The last few months went by quickly, and yet it seemed as if they had been together for forever. Makoto rarely had time like this reflect and it only made her heart flutter even more. And there he was, fast asleep in her arms after a long day’s work. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered to him in secret, shy even though no one could hear but him. 

 

She nested her face against his hair and he stirred ever so slightly so that she was locked in his grasp. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

She jumped, yelping quietly.

 

“What? Thought I couldn’t hear?” he asked playfully. 

 

She started to shove him off.

 

“You’re the worst,” she said, hiding her face. 

 

“Perhaps. But it wouldn’t change the fact that I heard you-“

 

“You think I have a hard time saying it? I love you, Akechi Goro,” she stated, “I love you.”

 

He grinned, and she cuffed her hand over his mouth to hide it. He shut his eyes next and pressed brief kisses into her palm. 

 

“I love you too, Nijima Makoto,” his voice muffled. 

 

She blinked at him when his eyes softened. His arm tucked beneath her body to pull her close, lacing his fingers with her free hand. He sought to touch her face and she instinctively closed her eyes at the gesture. 

 

She hoped the rest of their lives would always be like this - Akechi’s arms around her, and her face buried in his chest. Before long, she’d fallen back asleep to the kisses he rained against her skin and hair.

 

———

 

“She's easy on the eyes.”

 

“Very.”

 

Akechi adjusted his collar, then his tie. 

 

“I hear she's seeing someone right now, though.”

 

“As if! Her sister told me she doesn't have the time for that-”

 

“Oh yeah, then what’s that ring on her finger?”

 

“She’s… probably married to Jesus or something.”

 

“Loki more like.”

 

“Wait, you talked to her sister?”

 

Akechi clenched his phone, still masking his interactions with his inferiors-  _ coworkers _ , with a polite smile. 

 

“What do you think, Detective?”

 

He sighed inwardly. Even as he climbed the ladder at work, he never really could live down the detective name. Starring so famously as the Detective Prince in high school would not be an easy name to live down. Although Akechi would be the only one that felt the name was a burden, one relieving him from a regular life, friends, and mostly from messing up. 

 

Makoto stood far from reach, talking sheepishly to the other women in her division. The drink in her hand was already half gone as she twirled the straw in it nervously. Her lips curved upwards in a small smile in response to someone talking. Akechi watched her like he watched her from the very beginning- remembering all the small tics that he showed to everyone but him. Even in her quiet nervousness, something about her seemed unreachable. He knew she was breathtaking, unimaginably so, not just in appearance but in her intellect and wit. Being prompted to put it into words was unreasonable. Akechi found her indescribably- 

 

“Beautiful.”

 

His eyes didn't deviate from watching her as he said this. He stood mesmerized by her small frame, lithe figure, and how above all of this, she seemed to be glowing and stand out from the rest of the crowd at the bar. Her eyes drifted across the room and caught his staring intently at her. The drink in her hand made her quiver ever so slightly when she realized he'd been watching her. Some unknown feeling rushed through her thighs right into her core and she looked away embarrassed. 

 

“... What?”

 

“Hm? Would you excuse me?” Akechi smiled dangerously as he shuffled past them. 

 

Makoto was mortified when Akechi slipped through the small crowd of officers and detectives in their department. He stood close to her, smiling confidently as she continued nodding at the conversation being made at her. 

 

“Hi.”

 

The two women in front of her dispersed, touching her arm and congratulated her again on the promotion. Makoto tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, bowing her head shyly. Her mess of thank you’s sounded rehearsed. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked in a high pitched whisper. 

 

“I came to congratulate you.”

 

“Not like I got this position over a month ago and we’re just now celebrating. I told them we really didn't have to,” she muttered, downing the rest of her drink. 

 

“These people want every excuse to drink. And it's not often that they get to with their schedules,” he reminded her. 

 

She nodded, turning away from him. Akechi glanced over at the colleagues he left behind, smiling at them again as they whispered amongst themselves in envy. He wanted to pull her close, flush against him and kiss her in front of their entire department. He wanted to do more than just that if they were alone, but alas. 

 

Cases piled up in the fall and they had started to see each other less and less in the office. The morning and night texts from him didn't stop, and Makoto made very little attempt at keeping conversation with him while she was busy,  _ as she does _ . When she did come home, he took her to the bedroom and worshipped her with praises and she returned the favor, muttering sweet nothings against his lips until he couldn’t stand not being inside her any longer. Still, Akechi liked a woman that kept distance and Makoto was very good at that,  _ unfortunately. _ Still, the one thing that kept the flames of his possessiveness at bay was how boldly she wore her wedding ring on her finger. Her long fingers tapped on the side of her glass, and then they went to tuck a strand of her now-short hair behind her ear before resting on her chin. 

 

Akechi followed the way her hand moved so effortlessly and she showed no shame in hiding the fact that she was  _ his _ , albeit no one knew that. He was so attracted to her; three months after he had proposed, ten months since their first encounter, and still the torment and torture he felt when she batted her eyelashes at him, or trailed her hands up his body, or sank herself down onto him, felt like the first time if not better as each passing day went.

 

“I want to fuck you right on this bar,” he whispered into her ear. 

 

Makoto jumped, holding back her reflexes to punch him in the face. She slowly put down her empty glass on the bar, which was immediately refilled before she could decline. She turned to face him, shooting him a look of both intrigue and discontent. 

 

“Suddenly I'm really glad we’re here with other people since I know how grabby you like to be,” she sassed. 

 

“I don't need to my hands all over you to leave the same effect,” he inched closer. 

 

She stiffened up, eyeing the room cautiously. Everyone was immersed in their own conversations. Her cheeks flushed red, surely from the alcohol, though he wished it was from something else. Regardless, she mimicked his movement, her red eyes staring deep into his with whatever willpower she had left. 

 

“Try me,” she challenged, taking her glass with her as she walked away. 

 

Akechi leaned against the bar, watching her every move like she was his prey as she made her way through the crowd and merged into one of the conversations. The two men he had been talking to earlier walked towards him, upset and amused. 

 

“How'd it go? She doesn't seem interested.”

 

“Yeah, what's her deal? I bet she's secretly submissive as hell-” 

 

“Quite the contrary,” Akechi said to no one in particular. 

 

“Wha- you got that from talking to her one time?!” 

 

“Man, if she turned down Akechi then…”

 

_ It sure did look that way, didn't it?  _

 

“I mean, I'd try even if it meant she'd top the hell out of me.”

 

Akechi’s stomach churned as he thought about her slipping out of his hands into another man’s. 

 

“I don't know, sounds kinda hot to me. I mean, try everything at least once, right?”

 

“Yeah… wish me luck.”

 

The man, Akechi suddenly forgot his name, chugged the rest of his beer and shimmied over to Makoto. Akechi heard alarms going off in his head, trembling with jealousy and possessiveness. 

 

“What the hell… if this actually works,” the remaining man sighed. 

 

Akechi’s eyes went bloodshot as he watched the man sheepishly flirt with her, barely making out what they were saying as the bar began to fill up. She was facing him, laughing along and smiling brilliantly. He motioned something, a compliment, maybe? She seemed to decline, muttering a few words. He laughed, embarrassed. 

 

Idiot. 

 

Makoto looked away awkwardly, running her hand through her hair and looking at Akechi for reassurance as the man continued talking up a storm. Akechi leaned back on the bar, arms crossed as he looked her up and down. The poor girl was overdressed- just the way he liked her to be, for he knew what laid underneath belonged to him,  _ and only him.  _

 

The man leaned in close to her to tell her something. Makoto shook her head confused, prompting him to come closer, even pressing a hand to her hip as he leaned into her ear. Whatever he said made Makoto stumble a little, thoroughly red in the face. 

 

Akechi felt a shiver run down his body as rage overtook him. His gloved hands clenched as he made his way over, composure still mostly intact.

 

“Like I was saying, I think you and I should-”

 

“Sorry, would you excuse us actually? Eiji-san asked me to get her,” Akechi asked hurriedly. 

 

Makoto flushed, apologizing and following Akechi back to the corner of the busy bar. 

 

“What. The.-”

 

“Hmm? What's wrong, Goro?” she asked, voice higher than usual, swaying slightly. 

 

Both their careers were on the line, and it was taking every fiber of his being not to pick her up and take her against the wall for all to see who she belonged to. Better yet, he'd take her home and unleash the wrath of his jealousy on her in private, saving what little pride he had left. 

 

“If I told you, would you help me?”

 

“Of course,  _ husband _ ,” her voice oozed like honey. 

 

He cursed under his breath, finding it hard to keep his hands to himself what with how tantalizing she looked. 

 

“Look only at me.”

 

Makoto moaned quietly, a rush of excitement running through her body. 

 

“You know I already do,” she reassured him, her voice ever so slightly tinted with a teasing tone.

 

Akechi’s mind wandered briefly as he thought about the noises she would make if he tied her to the bedpost like he did a week ago as his mouth trailed possessive marks over every inch of her body; marks she couldn't deny. She'd come to grips with how no one would be able to please her like he could once he settled himself between her legs and devoured her to his heart’s content. In the mess of screaming and begging for more, she'd come crying out his name over and over again as he prepared to bury himself deep inside of her-

 

“Goro.”

 

She had her hand pressed to his forearm reassuringly, eyes soft and innocent.

 

“What's wrong, hm?” 

 

He mustered the strength to hold back from touching her even as she pressed her body dangerously close to his, heat emanating. Her hand slipped away from his arm slowly, gliding against his achingly obvious erection. He let out a strangled sound, a mess of either her name or a moan as he grabbed her hand. To the rest of the crowd, they seemed to be conversing in what appeared to be normal, friendly conversation.  _ Very friendly.  _

 

Makoto was dizzy, thoroughly turned on at how much power she held over her lover. His eyes never left hers as he grinded against her hand ever so slightly, mortified at the rush of desire that had overcome him. He needed to calm down. He needed release. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Who said you could touch me?” she asked, slinking her hand away. 

 

He whimpered, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight. He shot her the most deprived look, one slicked with lust and need, begging for attention. Akechi tugged at his tie, hands trembling ever so slightly as he struggled. She giggled and took over, loosening it slightly and unbuttoning the top button. She casually brushed her fingers along his soft neck, provoking a hitched whine. He was burning up. 

 

“Goro, are you hot?”

 

He nodded, eyes closed in pain. 

 

“Makoto… it burns.”

 

She looked at him, the smallest concern written in her face. Her long fingers trailed up his wrist, sliding up the length of his arm underneath the heavy jacket he always wore. 

 

“I want to do terrible,  _ terrible _ things to you,” he muttered only for her to hear. 

 

She tugged playfully on his tie, suddenly very enthralled at the pattern on it as she hummed happily. She knew she wouldn't have to ask for him to tell. 

 

“I want to rip your clothes off right now and take you for everyone else to see.” 

 

Makoto nodded, almost like she was pleased, but not exactly. Akechi panicked, as the rest of the blood in his body felt like it concentrated right to his cock and he was going to die. 

 

“I… I want you to ride me.”

 

Makoto looked up, interest piqued. 

 

“I don't want you to stop… until-”

 

He stopped and pulled at his collar, mouth slightly parted as he looked away distraught and in pain. 

 

“Is that all you want me to do, Goro?” Makoto asked quietly, releasing him. 

 

“Whatever you want. Whatever you need,” he continued huskily, “I want you to have it.”

 

“I see… Sounds like an offer I can’t refuse,” she started to turn away. 

 

In his horror, Akechi pulled her back by the waist. He gasped quietly and released her when he realized what he did. 

 

“Did you just touch me again without permission?” 

 

“I'm sorry, I…” 

 

Makoto was elated. The control she had over him did unspeakable things to her, making her press her legs together as she felt her body tremble. He was right, he didn't have to touch her to seduce her. 

 

“Loss for words, Akechi? Maybe you can tell me later when you find them.”

 

He gulped. He knew he wasn't above this, but whatever dignity he had left held him back. The wave of warmth rose to his face as the alcohol began to hit him all at once. It took every ounce of his being to appear in control and composed. Makoto took pity on him and sat him down at one of the tables. 

 

“Makoto, you're such a fucking  _ tease,”  _ he said, exasperated and frustrated as he teetered towards losing control. He wasn’t going to lie, the few times he did, he’d left bruises along her back, and littered all across her chest, down the insides of her legs. She’d gasped and cried out his name wantonly the entire time. 

 

“Mmm, you're not wrong,” she said aimlessly.  _ The audacity. _

 

“I’m going to fuck you to my heart’s content and I won't stop until you swear that you're mine-”

 

“Goro!”

 

“What? Suddenly shy again?” he challenged.

 

Makoto smirked, he was no longer inhibited. He threw her sultry stares and bedroom eyes with every intention of fucking her tonight. It was only a matter of time. He leaned back against the chair and shifted uncomfortably. She undressed him with her eyes, if she tore off his suit jacket and the first few buttons, she’d have a look at the blossoming bruise along his chest she left only a few nights ago. She decided she liked her husband this way, and she drew power knowing he had every means to break free of the chains of self-restraint that she made him wear. Still, she knew he could tear right through that if he wanted to, pouncing on her and fucking her right on the floor without a care in the world. 

 

“Goro.” 

 

He sat up straight to the best of his ability, gaze no longer glossed over when he stared at her mesmerized only a moment ago.

 

“I give you permission to touch me.” 

 

She extended out her leg, gliding her heel against his thigh and then higher.

 

He groaned, and reached out to her leg underneath the cramped table. Makoto glanced around as he caressed his gloved hand up her leg.

 

“I need to  _ feel  _ you. More of you.”

 

“Gloves on,” she said plainly.

 

He whined, trailing his hand up higher in disappointment as he felt his cock twitch. 

 

“You can't feel it? You can't feel how wet I am. You can't tell that I don't have panties on, hmm?”

 

“Nngh- why… why are you doing this?” he bit his lip, his hands digging into the flesh of her calves.

 

She pouted ever so slightly. Akechi continued to sulk in agony. He let out a soft sigh, tucking away his shattered pride as he leaned forward and closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Let me make love to you, mistress,” he said quietly, loud enough for her to hear. 

 

Makoto froze, her throat suddenly tense. She really liked him calling her that for some reason,  _ and he knew _ . Who was she to stop him from worshipping her? Still, the pet names they’d use in bed being carried over into a work function they’d both immediately forgotten they were at was taboo. 

 

“Let me please you however you want me to,” he continued, “I’ll give you whatever you want.  _ Whatever you need _ .”

 

“S-stop-”

 

It was uncomfortable now. The power she held over the poor boy was too much, lest she grew spoiled rotten from it. He said “whatever she needed” so nicely, she felt compelled to give in. And he knew very well what she needed.

 

“Is that what you want? I'll do whatever you want.”

 

“... No. Keep going.”

 

“I'll beg for more. I'll ask for permission. I won’t come unless you will me to-”

 

“Okay, okay, stop-”

 

Akechi smiled weakly, his cock pulsing and weeping against the tightness of his pants only pressed the matter further. 

 

“Am I embarrassing you, mistress?”

 

“N-no! Come on, let's just go-”

 

“So soon?” he asked, teasing her ever so slightly, but he breathed a sigh of relief as she tugged him up from his seat. His hand never left her waist the entire time they’d walked out of the bar.

 

\------

 

He wouldn't keep his hands off of her in the taxi, growling loudly into her ear as she  _ tried  _ to pry him off of her. His tongue licked the shell of her ear and sucked at whatever skin he could get access to. Makoto was surprised at how much he had to drink in such a short span, and for what? The ride back to his place brought back the memory of their first night together. He was polite and behaved even with her body flushed against his side, leaning on him for support. 

 

He looked at her forlornly now, eyes unreadable, masked by the dark night. But she knew it was one of lust and infatuation for certain. She smiled at him, taking the liberty to stroke the tent of his pants, hard and neglected. Akechi threw his head back, hissing quietly. As much as he enjoyed her touch, he weakly pushed her hand away. He rolled his head onto her shoulder, latching onto her neck with his mouth as he slid his hand up her thighs. 

 

Makoto let out a shy yelp, before looking up to see if the taxi driver heard her. He was engrossed in the music playing on the radio. She turned to Akechi, lips parted and breathing heavy as she pulled the glove off of his hand. He began to hungrily grab at her legs, gasping and whimpering at the feel of her warm, milky skin. He wasted no time shoving his way up the crevice between her legs, which she thankfully allowed. He let out a strangled sound when he found that her claims from earlier were true.

 

She wasn't wearing panties. The idea of such a lewd act was something he never anticipated Makoto to be capable of. Still, he flushed the thought down immediately when he thought back to how domineering she was back at the bar. She was a succubus-incarnate and he loved every second of it so long as he got his way in the end. He breathed heavily, mouth not so far from hers as he stroked her sensitive flesh gently. She gasped, opening her mouth for him to claim. He kissed her sweetly, savoring their last moments of slow teasing before he planned to tear her apart inside their apartment. 

 

Her hand pressed against his face, stroking his soft jaw with her thumb. Akechi pressed his hand to hers as she did this, nuzzling against her nose as they stared at one another. 

 

The taxi stopped, muttering a few words of awkward exchange, but not much. Makoto helped him out of the car, thanking the man before he drove off into the night. Before she could turn around to face him, Akechi pressed up against the curve of her rear, holding her tight around his arms. 

 

“What's wrong?” she asked. 

 

“You know what's wrong. But that's not what this is about,” he murmured into her hair, “Don't try to make me jealous anymore. It'll be the end of me.” 

 

“I wasn't trying to! I just-”

 

“Makoto.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off that way,” she shivered at the way he said her voice so sternly, “I won’t do it anymore.”

 

“You're right… I shouldn't have the luxury to ask that of you.”

 

Makoto panicked when his gloved hand snaked up her neck to caress her chin, tilting her back to look up at him. Makoto bit her lip. He wasn't wrong, not at all. As his wife, she’d promised him loyalty and dedication, of which she had performed immensely well with no questions asked. She was smitten, in love, and still surprise catches her in the throat when she realizes how deep her love for Akechi truly went.

 

“But I'm not asking,” he said lowly. 

 

She rolled her eyes. She spoke too soon, but she knew it to be true regardless, and she smirked to herself when he turned her around and pressed his lips against hers hard. Makoto tasted him for the first time tonight, and the way he pressed his body against hers as he took her breath away made her dizzy. She was inebriated, but not as much as he was. He turned her around and practically forced her into the building, and into the elevator. The door closed with the ding of a soft bell and he pushed her against the back of the wall. With his bedroom eyes dead set on hers, he adjusted his tie to do away with it finally, emanating desire and impatience as she watched semi-fearfully and fully-aroused. He pulled the second glove off his hand with his teeth before shoving it into his pocket, then began to undo the buttons around his cuffs. 

 

Makoto trembled, eyes curious of his every move. Just as he inched towards her to claim her, the elevator dinged again and she dodged around him to get out. She giggled to herself when she heard him growl. She stood innocently outside of their apartment a few steps ahead of him, and watched with much amusement as he fumbled with the keys, knowing full well she had her own pair in her purse. Taking it from him after a moment of struggle, he took the chance to press against her behind as she tried to unlock the door.

 

“You act like it’s been a month since we- hnn-!” 

 

He had pressed his aching member against the cleft of her behind, garnering an unexpected whimper from her lips, much to her and probably their neighbors’ dismay. 

 

“Even a day is much too long,  _ wife _ ,” he groaned, teeth sinking into the nape of her neck, exposed and in full display. 

 

His hands trailed down her waist and then went to ride her skirt up. Makoto yelped in surprise and stumbled inside right as she unlocked the door before whoever was up at 26:00 could see them. 

 

The lights were off and she reached into the darkness to find them, except she was at his mercy now that he's closed the front door. 

 

Akechi wasted no time, forgetting about the lights entirely as his body sought hers once more and tackled her to the ground, yanking her shirt off, buttons and all. Makoto returned with equal if not increased fervor now that they were in the privacy of their living room, conversely trying to find the remaining buttons on his shirt. His jacket had long gone amiss. He growled impatiently when she whined at his rough touch.  _ As if _ she wasn’t used to it.

 

“You fucking tease-” he mused, breath ragged and what little of his self control ripping and fraying at the seams. 

 

“You love it,” she challenged, grinding up her hips against him. 

 

“Yes… yes I do,” he admitted breathily, “Almost as much as I love you.” 

 

He pressed her hips down as he slid her skirt off in one motion. His mouth watered when he saw the reflection of her pale skin in the darkness. He felt his throat tighten and cock twitch painfully when he saw her press her legs together, no underwear to hide herself from him. He crawled down her body and sank his teeth into the protruding bone of her hips. Makoto cried out as he bit down hard and sucked. He left rough, painful hickies all over her body with no apology, riding on the jealousy and untamed desires from earlier. Akechi made no attempt to hide his neglected erection anymore as he pulled down his pants and boxers and glided his length along her milky skin. 

 

“Hell… I can't wait any longer.”

 

“Then take me,” she whispered hoarsely, “like you said you would.”

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing hitched as he stroked the flat plane of her stomach tantalizingly. Picking her up with ease, Akechi carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Now under the dimly lit bedroom, he could see her perfectly. The shadows hugged the curve of her breasts, and highlighted her jaw beautifully. She let out shallow pants, body heaving up and down as she prepared herself for him. Akechi needed to be satiated, but he knew all too well how insatiable he actually was when it came to Makoto. 

 

She loved to be dominant everywhere but the bedroom, but he knew she wouldn't be opposed to it. He rained bites and kisses on Makoto as he explored her body as if he hadn’t already memorized every centimeter of her skin. She sighed, a sound mixed of anticipation and uneasy breathing. Akechi was ravenous as he felt his desire grow tenfold with Makoto writhing ever so slightly underneath him as the warmth of her hands roamed his exposed skin, tugging at whatever clothes were left off his body.

 

The ache in his cock spared him no second of forgiveness as it pulsated as a reminder, begging for release. He may have relied only on fantasies in the past, but she quenched his thirst once, and he’d never been the same since. He became a slave to her touch, unbeknownst to the both of them, it’d made him faithful and completely at her mercy. Her honey eyes sparkled, reflected by the pale moonlight seeping through his room, as she eyed him curiously. 

 

He claimed to know he would fall for her if he allowed himself. But he had fallen victim to it long before he realized. Akechi was in love with her when he was an immature high schooler. He was in love with her when they went to university together and he’d watch her grow out her hair, and trade in her loafers for heels, pleated skirt for slim ones that accentuated her sinful body. It was no mistake then, and it was no mistake now years later and she’d finally made her way into the lion’s den. For Makoto, Akechi was an enigma unlike anyone. He surrendered his pride and longing for fame for a surprisingly normal detective job after university. She could put two and two together and make herself believe that he’d done it with the intentions of eventually winning her over and making her his. Their grapples with their insecurities and denial had pitted them as even stronger foils of one another, like two pieces of a puzzle meant to fit with each other, and only each other. Once she’d realized, she fell head over heels, and said ‘yes’ with no hesitation to moving in with him and becoming his forever. Now, forever felt too short.

 

In the midst of their lovemaking, he lowered himself to kiss her softly on the lips, calming her erratic breathing. She let out a sound of confusion, surely wondering where the fire within him had gone. His lips sought her neck again, his tongue grazing along the fresh bites he had given her only a moment ago.

 

Makoto murmured his name, the sound reverberating through his entire core leaving gooseflesh and shivers in its wake. She would be the death of him if she could do something so innocent and set his loins alight. His skin was warm, on fire even, as her hands danced all over him. At a loss for words, Akechi stroked his fingers along her navel before placing them on her hips, afraid to make eye contact. Makoto hoisted herself above him and slowly she sank down on his length, letting out a high pitched gasp of relief and pleasure. He closed his eyes, feeling her body come down onto his as she throbbed along his shaft. 

 

His fingers squeezed down onto the flesh on her hips when she began to move. The friction was unbearable and it took every fiber in his being to let her go at her own pace and not hold her up on his own and fuck her to his heart’s content. She was slow, agonizingly so. But in that moment with her eyes half-lidded, mouth parted slowly, and face flushed in heat matching that of her lithe body, Akechi thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. To think that she would even indulge him in her presence like this made him shiver in both awe and a feeling beyond lust. 

 

It wasn't long before he gave in to his primal urge, and he flipped her back over. He grew in surprise when she slid her hands forward, arching her back on both fours. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and she begged him quietly to take her. His vision blurred for a moment, and then he entered her again with one quick motion, groaning when she gasped and arched her back even more so, contorting his aching erection. He clutched her close, feeling her heart beat as he rhythmically moved to soothe the ache within him. Akechi’s body hovered over hers as he thrust into her slow and steady, savoring every one of her sounds as she vocalized his name over and over again as he entered her. It was too much, forcing him to pause at the hilt as he felt her tense down below on his shaft. 

 

His lips ghosted over her cheek of her slightly-turned face, and then her tongue slipped between his mouth. The motions were slow and innocent even as he was buried inside of her, throbbing in anticipation, burning and clamoring for release. Lust raked his body, leaving blood and scarring in its wake. Love tortured and teased him, burning him with the taste of sweet torment. 

 

“Don't….” he started to say, but couldn't finish.

 

He couldn't adjust, lest he would lose himself. With one hand, he shakily ran it along her abdomen, feeling him inside of her as her chest heaved. He clenched his teeth when she began to shift against his cock in the slightest, or her cunt twitch around him.

 

“Don't-! Don't… move.”

 

But it was too late, and he snapped. Even the slightest movement that Makoto made in this position drove him to the point of frenzy. She was splayed out so vulnerably for his eyes only, her eyelids fluttering, mouth agape as her cheeks flushed red. Akechi dug his nails into her hips as he ground out his passion relentlessly into her. She gasped and cried out his name the entire time, sounds that rang through his ears and sent vibrations through his entire body. 

 

At some point, she pulled him flushed against her warm body, nails grazing his back as he picked up the pace. Makoto wrapped her legs around his waist, the friction more than either of them could bear. He sucked hard on her skin, sure to leave marks as a reminder to himself, even as she whined and whimpered at the dull, aching pain. How he longed to be gentle and kind, but the moment his body embraced hers, he was lost. 

 

It wasn't long until he felt the heat rise through his body, and Akechi pressed his forehead against hers as he rode out his orgasm. Her eyes flickered, glassy at first and then they rolled back into her skull. Her lips parted wide as she neared her own climax, whispering his name repeatedly like some mantra. Her small gasps and moans quickened as she thrashed about, body tensing up. It was in that moment, Akechi knew he didn't want just  _ this _ anymore. He cupped her face with one hand, gazing longingly at her as he felt her body clench, and her cunt tighten. She muttered broken phrases as she came, ending it with his name. He followed quickly, knowing it was his turn to announce that she belonged to him. Her name rolled off his tongue as he grunted out his orgasm, spilling his seed inside of her.

 

She belonged to him, and he made sure she knew. With a gaze of longing, he pulled back to admire her body under the moonlight. She was so beautiful and could've been so easily swept away as he witnessed earlier in the evening. He wanted nothing more than to understand why his throat hurt, and his heart tighten any time he thought about her. Even as he was buried deep inside of her, her arms thrown tightly around his neck, and her lips against his jaw and neck, Akechi couldn't help but wonder how mad it would’ve truly driven him if she was in the arms of another. The bruises along her thigh, the small red blemishes along her breast and up her neck were trophies of his love, and he wished she’d wear them proudly. She was his wife now, and her red eyes gazing up at him once the deed was done declared that with no question. 

 

Akechi felt the slick of his sweat sticking his hair against the nape of his neck, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her body as he laid on top of her, the rhythm of his breathing matching her heartbeat. Her arms wrapped around his back when he leaned back down, tired. 

 

Makoto pressed her lips to his forehead, his thoughts snapping in half. She smiled shyly at him when he looked up at her in surprise, and then kissed him. Akechi’s heart fluttered, kissing her in return. He ached even more as she slipped her tongue along the bottom of his lip, coaxing him to open up for her. Her hands cupped his face, kissing him fervently and in a way that resembled that of two people in love. 

 

“Makoto-” he pulled away breathing heavily. 

 

She shushed him, pressing his shoulder back and his body off of her as she pinned him onto his back. He pulled out, his seed seeping onto her stomach and thighs. 

 

“Shall we clean up?” she asked quietly. 

 

“Yes, my love.” 

 

———

  
  


“The face you're making right now-”

 

She tilted her head, soft smile still in tact.

 

“It's my favorite,” he stroked her cheek, leaning close in a whisper, “Right after the one you make when I make you-”

 

Makoto squirmed, and her hands flew to cover his mouth. She could feel him smiling against her palms, and then he kissed them. She flushed harder, whining as he pulled her closer to his body with no escape. They lay in bed, basking in their afterglow minutes before, both tired and alcohol leaving their body.

 

He felt her fingernails graze along the fabric of his v-neck shirt as she dragged her hand down his chest. Heart pounding, he reached for her hand to press his lips against. He watched her eyes flutter, his own eyes never leaving hers. He wished he could immortalize this moment, her hand in his and her body pulled tangential to his. For a brief moment, he envisioned his heaven to look and feel just like this, and he considering converting. Makoto’s lips against his cheek brought him back to reality.

 

“God,” she said breathlessly, “how did you learn to do that exactly?”

 

“Time,” he said aimlessly slow, “and fantasizing.”

 

He explained it like it was no big deal, and pressed her hand against his cheek.

 

“What?”

 

He scooted closer towards her, face flushed from the act and he nested his cheek against the curve and heave of her breasts under the thin nightgown. 

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to fantasize,” he mused, “about what I’d do-“

 

“O-okay that’s enough,” she shied away. 

 

He frowned. 

 

“What, getting embarrassed now that you’re my wife and you can’t turn back?”

 

“N-no,” she slinked away shyly, “I have no idea how you can say these things with such a straight face sometimes.”

 

“There’s no use being embarrassed about the truth, is there?” he asked, his hand running down her stomach and to her thighs.

 

Makoto seized up at the unexpected touch much to his amusement and flinched at the friction when he grazed his fingers nonchalantly against her core for emphasis. 

 

“Hmm, truth be told, you came a l-“

 

“Oh my god- you’re so  _ insufferable _ .”

 

“You don’t mean that,” he sighs against her skin.

 

“Hush.”

 

He obliges, his mouth pulled in a tired smile. 

 

“I love you,” he says, voice getting smaller as he starts to fall asleep, “Always loved you.”

 

Makoto smiled at the last part, her heart full and all-knowing. They had forever, it felt like, and she’d trade it for nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE END.... orz
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I'm so happy that you made it this far and left me encouraging words and comments. Please look forward to my next series, this ship gives me Sustenance.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! 

Sorry if I scared anyone thinking this was an update or something. I actually opened up a Kofi recently and I’ll be accepting drabbles or prompts for magoro (and anything else)! Postulancy might likely be my last work for a while though I still want to continue writing for this ship. If there’s something specific you want me to explore or a prompt in particular, I’ll write 500 words per coffee and maybe compile it into a drabbles/prompt fic. :-) 

If you want to support me, consider buying me a coffee and I’ll return your kindness. <3 

ko-fi.com/persephine


End file.
